No Guarantees
by Nikki16 xoxo
Summary: Edward meets Bella, simple right?   What happens when Edward is haunted by memories of his dead wife and his daughter has a strong hatred for Bella?  Can the two stay together despite the odds?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight.  
>I'd like to dedicate this to my ninja best friend Maddie who helps every story I write come to greatness.<br>I'd also like to thank my mini me with a twist, Meadow for the title.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

**EPOV**

"Sasha, school!" I shouted up the stairs at my sullen teenage daughter.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She yelled back.

I swear she was getting more moody lately. She probably missed her mother. Sasha's mother had died two years ago and she had never really gotten over it.

"I'm here, what's up?" She asked impaitently leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Go change!" I growled. There was no way I was letting her go to school wearing a skirt that short. She'd have every boy in town sniffing after her.

"Why!" She complained stamping her foot.

"Sasha, do not start with me. Put on a reasonable sized skirt or jeans and get in the car or your going to be late." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

She rolled her eyes but made no further argument. She stormed back up the stairs as I filled my coffee cup to the brim and drank deeply burning my throat as I did so.

"Better?" She twirled around. She changed into a pair of jeans and a fancy top I didn't remember buying.

"Alice buy you that?" I asked as we headed out the door. I quickly locked up as she got into the car.

"Yeah! And she said she's gonna take me to that big fashion mall in England! It's the biggest in Europe!" She was gushing on and on. I just tuned her out.

"Please Dad, don't make me go to school! I've got Miss Swan first thing and she is such a bitch! I swear she fucking hates me!" She complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Sash, I have to work at the hospital today."

"I can stay at home on my own!" She insisted actually thinking she was gonna get anywhere with this arguement.

"The last time I left you home alone you nearly set fire to the whole house." I reminded her. Last month I'd been paged into work and had trusted leaving her home alone. When she'd tried to cook rice she'd walk away why talking on the phone, leaving a tea towel near the open flame causing it to go on fire. If Emmett hadn't walked in we wouldn't have a house to live in.

"But I'm older now! I'm almost sixteen! Or I could stay with Alice for the day! Please please please please!" She begged.

"Oh look... Here's your school. Have fun with Miss Swan, Sash." I teased as she stared at me as if she been hard-done by.

"You kept me talking so you'd get here before you had to give me an answer! You tricked me!" She accused.

I shrugged. "It's my talent as a father. Your grandma is picking you up after school." I told her as she got out of the car.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and stalked off.

**OoO**

**BPOV**

Another day, teaching teenages that didn't care. Whoopee, I thought sarcastically as I made my way down the corridor to my class.

"Morning miss!" Darla Stanley Newton called as I entered the room. That girl had her head so far up my ass it was amazing she couldn't see out my fucking mouth. It wasn't surprising, I'd known her mother at school both bitches.

"Morning Ms Stanley." I motioned for Ben at the back of the class to close the door. I turned away and went to my locker. I heard the door creak open just after the second bell. "Ms Cullen, you're late again."

"Sorry, Ms Swan." She said in a fake voice.

I spun around on her. "I'm in no mood for your sarcastic behaviour. Just take your seat and don't talk."

"Ms, that isn't fair_"

"Ms Cullen, do not start with me. Sit up front and don't talk!" I groweled fiercely.

She dropped down into the seat and started grumbling as she took out her books.

Darla started to giggle. "We could use with out your snickering too Ms Stanley."

I earned a smile from Sasha. Something I'd really ever really gotten. I was glad it didn't have to be one long screaming battle between us.

"Okay, does everyone have your homework done?" I asked as I opened my big teacher's diary.

There was shuffling as they rooted around in their bags and pulled out their story hardbacks. Sasha didn't make any movement.

"Sasha? Where's your homework?" I sighed. I had the feeling the good vibe we'd got was suddenly coming to a close.

"I forgot it." She shrugged simply.

"Sasha Irina Cullen this is the millionth time this month that you haven't handed up any homework assignments! You've got a week lunch time detention and two weeks after school detention.!" I didn't want to do it, but seriously? She was gonna waste my time as a teacher I'd waste hers.

"Ms that's soo not fair! You can't do that!" She whined.

"Your lunch time detention starts today!" I growled. My phone started to vibrate. "Sorry girls, my grandma's been sick. I have to take this." I picked up the phone. "Hey Mom, how is she?" I asked slipping out of the classroom and into the hall.

_"Isabella Marie Swan, please tell me you didn't just call me Mom." _My best friend Rosalie Hale hissed down the phone.

"Look I'm sorry. I told them my grandma was sick. Anyway why're you calling I thought you were at fashion week in New York?" Rosalie was a fashion designer and a famous one at that.

_"I flew back for Em's big baseball game... We've also managed to set you up with someone..." _She sang.

Em was Rosalie's long term boyfriend who was right on the verge of propsing. God she was so lucky.

I groaned. "We've been over this. I don't want to be set up!"

_"Oh but he's perefect for you!"_ She squealed.

I noticed how how she'd said 'perfect for me' instead of perfect.

"Okay Rose, what's wrong with him?" I sighed.

She hesitated. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

"Don't bullshit with me!" I warned her.

_"Would you rather be dating Mike Newton's all your life?"_

I considered it. No she was right.I'd dated Mike for about a month after I moved here when I was seventeen. Then he got one of my 'best friend's' pregnant resulting in Darla.

"Fine! But this is abosloutely the last time your setting me up. Okay?" I growled.

_"Okay, yes. Last time. Come to my house straight after school." _

"Wait! What's his name?" I asked, but she'd hung up. I groaned as I made my way back to class.

"How's your grandmother miss?" Darla skwaked. Her voice rubbed me up the wrong way.

"She died." I grumbled. Well it wasn't a jinx, she really was dead.

"Oh miss I'm_"

"Oh shut up Darla!" Sasha yelled from the fromt of the room.

"Sasha Cullen! Show respect to other other students!" Why did they have to strain my patients?

"I'm sick of the way she is such a suck up!" She shouted.

"That's it Sasha, I'm calling your father!" I made a note in my teacher's diary.

"Wait no! Please!" She begged.

"Brrrrrrrg, Brrrrrrrrrg, Brrrrrrrrrg'

"Have a good weekend." I dismissed.

Sasha walked out of the room grumbling and muttering under her breath.

Well this day had gone from bad to worse. First I was being set up and now I had to tell some rich guy that is daughter is a snarky bitch. Well not quiet those words...

* * *

><p>please read and review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight.

dedicated to my ninja best friend Maddie. Your the best :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

EPOV

_"Hello Mr Cullen, Ms Swan has requested to see you about Sasha's behaviour." _A familiar Ms Cooper's voice said gravelly over the phone.

I sighed and pinched my nose. "What time?"

_"Straight after school Mr Cullen." _She said.

"Is half three okay?" I muttered. I was trying to figure out how to get out of work.

_"Half three will be fine. Goodbye Mr Cullen." _She hung up.

"Lauren, can I speak to you for a moment?" I grabbed hold of my co worker's arm.

"Yes Eddie?" She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"I have to go to my daughter's school in about an hour and then my brother's set me up on a blind double date so can you please cover my shift?" I begged.

Her face fell. "Oh okay... Sure. No problem Edward."

I felt bad. I knew Lauren fancied me, but to be honest I'd never seen her as anyhing more than a co-worker. "Thanks Lauren. I owe you one."  
>I quickly ran to the co-ed locker room pulled of my lab coat and scrubs and pulled on my t-shirt and jeans. I ran at an unhuman speed toward the parking lot and hopped into my car. This day had gone from bad to worse. First my brother and his stupid setting me up and now Sasha had to go get herself into trouble.<p>

I speed through the main street and took a sharp turn into Fork'shigh school.

I cut the engine. Well here goes nothing, I thought.

BPOV

"Great." I muttered. "Rose's gonna kill me."

My cell had rang at least fifteen times since the last bell had rang. I refused to answer because if she pissed me off I'd only say something to her I'd regret.

"Excuse me Ms Swan?" A soft musical voice asked from the door of my classroom.

"Yes?" When I looked up I saw the the most beautiful man in the entire universe. His eyes were a deep forest green and his hair shone bronze in the fluorence of the light. His t-shirt hugged his body just right...

"I'm here to speak about my daughter? Sasha?" He reminded.

I shook my head. So this was Sasha's dad. I'm surprised the bronze hair didn't tip me off. "Yes, please take a seat Mr Cullen."

"So what has Sash done now?" He asked easing himself into the desk infront of me.

"Well, firstly she didn't have her homework done and this isn't the first no homework incident with her. Then she was very this respectful to another student. I just found it totally unacceptable."

He looked up and me though impossible long lashes. "I'm truely sorry about her behaviour. She's not been herself lately. I'll make sure she those all her homework from now on. It's just difficult with work and all."

I was struggling to form sentences. This man was blowing my mind. I could barely remember my own name. "I understand Mr Cullen. Does Sasha stay home by herself after school?"

He shook his head. "She stays usually with my parents or my brother or sister."

"Do they check her homework?" I asked. I hated sounding so nosy. He probably thought I was just some fuggly teacher with a pick on his kid.

"My mother and father do through check on her homework and even check her journal to make sure she's done everything she's written down. Alice and Emmett however are a little lax when it comes to dispoline." He said apologetically.

Emmett... The name was familiar... I couldn't quite place it though...

"Well Mr Cullen I'm glad your taking my suggestions well. Please know I only want the best for her and wouldn't have spoken with you if I wasn't concerned for her." I felt the need to tack on the last part.

"I know Ms Swan. No teacher had ever shown my daughter as much concideration. She may not know how much of an asset you are." I gave me a crooked grin that made me weak in the knees.

"Thank you Mr Cullen." I blushed a deep red. This was totally not happening. How in appropriate for me to get a crush on my student's father. Something only I'd do.

"Please call me Edward." He grinned crookedly again.

"Edward." I smiled. Tell him your name dumbass... "I'm Isabella... You can... Call me Bella... If you want too." God I sounded like a blumbering idiot.

"Bella." He continued to grin, then frowned and glanced at his watch. "I have to go. I've got a thing with my brother."

My face fell. "Oh okay, yeah. I've gotta meet a friend anyway."

He rose and stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Bella." He squeezed mine and left.

I felt flustered as I sat at my desk.

EPOV

I needed to catch my breath. I cannot believe how sexy Ms Swan looked. When Sasha had spoken of her I assumed she was a boring old woman who just felt the need to pick on my kid but oh wow. I hadn't realised she was so young. I felt the sudden pang of guilt I got everytime I thought of a beautiful woman. It was guilt because I felt as if I were betraying my wife. Or ex wife...

I sighed and started the engine. Better get over to Emmett's before he lost his mind ompletely.

BPOV.

"Rose, shut up I'm not that late." I muttered when she opened her apartment door.

"You are too late!" She scowled as she slammed the front door behind me. "I can't play Barbie Bella all night! I have to get dressed too!"

"If I remember correctly I never asked you to play Barbie Bella. You came up with this sick twisted game all on your own."

She flicked her blonde hair. "Any woman in the world would love to be dressed by the fantatic Rosalie Hale in her new collection 'La Bella'."

I raised an eyebrow. "You named a collection after me? Seriously?"

"You were my muse when we were younger. You could be again if you dressed less like a frumpy school teacher and more like Cameron Diaz in the movie 'Bad Teacher'."

I studied Rosalie for a moment. She was 5,9 without heels. Her hair was a silky golden blonde that fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a shocking blue... Almost violet and every feature of her face was perfect. She also had an amazing body. Curves in just the right places. If she weren't my best friend I'd probably hate her.

She sighed. She hated when I compaired myself against her. "Come on. Let's get started."

"Ow Rose! Ow! That hurts!" I shrieked as she pulled the brush through my thick hair.

"Bells, if you don't condition properly I can't help but hurt you." She muttered, her mouth filled with bobby pins.

"Any news?" I asked randomly.

She sighed heavily and pulling at my hair for a second. "He called again."

I gasped. "He didn't!"

'He' referred to Rosalie's ex fiancée Royce King. When they'd met Rose had just finished high school and instantly fell in love with him. Not a month later had he proposed... Only to have Rose find out the night before their wedding that he was having an affair with her friend Vera. Too add insult to injury... He'd promised his friend a round in the sack with Rose once he was married to her.

"He did. He wants to get back together."

"Oh Rose don't!" I spun round. "He was horrid to you."

She shook her head. "No... No. I'm happy with Emmett."  
>Emmett... Why couldn't I remember where I heard that name...<p>

I turned back around as she ran the brush through my hair. "So tell me about the guy your setting me up with."  
>She hesitated, her brushing slowed slightly. "He's Em's brother..."<p>

I spun around on her again. "You don't even know him!" I accused.

"Bells, that is not true. He's very nice..." She was struggling to think of other thinks to say.

"You are so setting me up with a randomer! For all you know he could be a serial killer!"

"That's a little unrealistic don't you think?"

"Maybe it's a little out there but it sure as hell isn't impossible!" I was getting angry now.

"Okay, you just calm down a little. I happen to know that he is a very sucessful doctor and makes quite a nice living."

I felt stupid for the overreaction. "Could still be a serial killer..."

"Come on lets go. Em's Mom is cooking a nice family meal." She grinned.

"Ah family dinner?" I swollowed thickly.

"Yeah, but their dad and his brother's kid are gone to Seattle and Em thought it would be easier for his brother... and you... If you were in something not quite as intamite as a first date. If all goes well maybe we could all go for a drink?" She made it a question.

I rolled my eyes. "This is gonna be so weird."

**OoO**

"Ready Bella?" Rosalie asked as she parked her red BMW M3 convertabile in the long driveway.

"This is where they live?" I gasped in shock. It was so fucking massive. It was large white, with a big wrap around porch and large windows.

"Yeah. You should see the back of it." She scoffed. "It's made entirely of glass and there's even a river running along it. I swear it's like they live in the middle of the woods."

"Serial killer." I muttered as I opened my door.

She rolled her eyes. "Their not serial killers Bella. Just my boyfriend, His mom and sister and his handsome brother."

"Don't come crying to me when you get pumbled to death in your sleep." I grumbled following her up the steps and across the porch. She tapped lightly on the door.

It flung open and standing in the doorway was a big burly man, with curl black hair. From what Rose had told me, I assumed he was Emmett.

"Hey Babe." He kissed Rose,until she swatted him away.

"Em, this is my best friend_"

"Bella?"

* * *

><p>Please read and review :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight.  
>This story is dedicated to my ninja of a best friend Maddie. Thanks alot your really helpful and supportive :)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

"Bella?" Edward asked in surprise from behind Emmett.

Suddenly it clicked. He'd said his brother's name was Em... Rosalie called Emmtt Em... She'd said he'd had a kid...

"You two know each other?" Rosalie frowned.

I shook my head, then shrugged. "Sort of... We met today... I'm his daughter's teacher."

Emmett looked confused. "But the only young teacher Sasha has is Ms Swan and she's sposed to be a b_"

"Emmett!" Edward shouted, smacking his brother on the back of the head.

"What? She can't be..." He trailed off.

"Emmett." Rosalie said through gritted teeth. "This is my friend Bella Swan." She enphasised the 'swan'.

"Nice to meet you Emmett. Rose's told me so much about you." I said quietly, my head hanging low.

"Are they here?" A girly voice sang from around the the corner. A black haired pixie like woman danced down the hall.

"Alice." Rosalie nodded in greeting.

"Rosalie. So nice to see you." She bounced over to her and gave her a hug.

"Alice, this is Bella. Bella this is Emmett's younger sister Alice." Rose introduced.

"Hey Bella. Nice to meet you." Alice grinned and hugged me as if we'd been friend for years.

"Shall we go into the sitting room?" Rosalie asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Edward. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Rosalie looked at me curiously. I nodded at her. "I'll be in, in a sec."

He waited for everyone to leave before he spoke. "Well this is strange."

I nodded. Maybe it was too weird... We couldn't date...

"Maybe I should go..." I shifted nervously.

His face fell. "Bella, you don't have to do that. Stay for dinner."

I shook my head. "It'd be weird. We should just keep our parent teacher realationship."

He laughed nervously. "Bella, I'm asking you to stay for dinner with my family, a getting to know you sort of thing... It's not a marriage proposal."

"I know that." I snapped. "I don't appreciate you making me sound like a fool. I'm just speaking my mind."

"I know but... I like you Bella." He moved closer and placed a hand on my arm.

I jerked back. "We should go eat."

What he was suggesting was too complicated for me to get involved in. He had a daughter. He used to have a wife... Too messy...

EPOV

When she walked away from me I felt a tug at my heart strings. It made sense she didn't want to be involved with a guy with a kid. I suppose any other woman would stay with me and completely ignore Sash. At least Bella was honest.

_"Why would you need another woman Edward? Wasn't I enought for you? Didn't you love me?" _A familiar wind chime voice asked in my mind. It was the voice of my wife.

"Tanya, you know I loved, love you... But's been me and Sasha for two year's now. I'm lonely." I hadn't realised that I'd spoken aloud until Alice round the corner.

"Edward? Who're you talking to?" She pouted when she saw me standing there with a frown on her face.

"Nothing. I'll be in, in a minute Ally." I waved her away.

She crossed the floor quickly and grabbed hold of my wrist. "Edward, I know that face. I know your thinking about Tanya." She hissed. "Now I know you loved... Love her and she'll always have a very big part of your heart along with Sasha... But Edward, it's been two years, She died maybe it's time to move on. Bella's very nice."

"I know she is but_"

"Don't you dare say she's not Tanya!" She was getting violent now.

"It's not that... Two years just isn't enough time."

"Edward, Tanya was lovely and sweet... but she's dead... You need someone who makes you happy again."

I shook my head. "It's not that simple Ally."

"Please Eddie? Will you please try? For my sake?" She batted her eyelashes and tears formed in her small green eyes.

I sighed. "Alice_"

"Please Edward?"

I threw my arms in the air in frustration. "Fine! I'll try. I'm not promising anything though."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She started bouncing around and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Your the best big bother ever!"

BPOV

"So Bella, what's it like knowing no one listens to you all day?" Emmett joked taking a sip of his beer.

"Emmett." Rosalie scolded for the millionth time since we'd sat down in the Cullen's sitting room.

I laughed. "It's a choice I took. When the pay check comes in it's all worth it."

"What kind of student do you hate the most?" He insisted. Every friend I ever had with a niece or nephew or even a kid always asked this question. They always tried to see if I'd have a pick on them.

"You know Jessica Stanley?" I asked, taking a sip of the white wine Alice had given me.

"Very well. She'd had a huge crush on Edward. She used to hide in outside our house in the woods." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I had a couple of classes with her and she was such a bloody suck up. Her daughter is the same way. She rubs me up completely the wrong way." I shuddered at the thought of her.

"I got that impression from what Sash had said about her." Emmett laughed.

"Yes. I have the feeling we share the same feelings about her. Sasha is one of my favorite students. I love the opionated type rather than the mindless sheep. She also seems to be the only one who cares about English... Homework assignments aside."

Emmett seemed to be relieved.

"Emmett, could you carry in some firewood for me?" A woman's voice called from the kitchen.

I leaned closer to Rose. "Who's that?"

"Emmett's mother."

"Mom, come in here and meet Edward's date." Emmett called. From what I'd learned about Emmett, he was trying to get out of carrying in the wood.

The door swung open and a woman with carmel hair and a pretty heart shaped face entered the room. She was wearing a black dress with black heels.

Her eyes locked on mine and she crossed the room hurriedly. "Welcome to our home." She hugged me.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen." I was finding it hard to breath. The smell of her sweet perfume was overwhelming and her embraces was tight.

"Please call me Esme." She laughed, joy in her dark brown eyes.

"Esme, This is my friend Isabella." Rosalie introduced, a bit late, might I add.

"But please call me Bella." I added.

She looked at me smiling then glanced around the room. "Where's Edward?"

"Here, mother." He called entering from the hall just behind Alice.

"Edward Sweetheart, how could you leave Bella here alone?" She scolded. Obviously she'd raised her son to be a gentlemen.

"Alone? Rose and I are just chairs?" Emmett asked.

Esme looked at him sternly. "Firewood! Now!"

A look of terror crossed his eyes. He lept five feet in the air and through the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" I asked. I was mesmorised by how such a sweet tiny woman could put so much fear in someone as big as Emmett.

"When Emmett and I were younger, If we didn't do someting after being repeatedly asked, Mom would use that voice. If we still didn't do what was asked of us, I had my playstation and phone confiscated for a month." Edward explained.

"What happened to Emmett?"

"I took away his teddy bear." Esme smiled slightly.

Rose, Alice and I giggled. "Rose, did you know that?"

She shook her head. "Hadn't a clue!"

'DING, DONG'

"Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod!" Alice yelled jumping up and down. "He's here he's here. Just everyone be cool. I'm gonna go let him in."

I bit my lip, suppressing a giggle. "What's that all about?"

Esme smiled brightly. "Alice has gotten herself a boyfriend. I've never seen her happier. It's always Jasper this and Jasper that."

Edward's eyes were kind of glazed and his fists clenched.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing." He kept his teeth locked tightly together.

"Edward, is just very protective over his sister." She smiled fondly at her son. "Alice, hasn't exactly had the best track record with men..."

"How so?" Rose chimed in. She was clearly eagar to hear about some other poor girl's experience so she wouldn't feel quite so bad about her own. She wasn't being mean... It's just that it had been tough on Rose to pull through that.

"Well, when Alice was... Maybe I shouldn't be telling this story... It'll dampen the evening." Esme hesitated. I liked that about her... She didn't have a loose tounge... You could trust her with things.

"When Alice was eighteen she had a boyfriend named James." Edward picked up from his mother. "At first he was kind to her_"

"Edward." Esme warned. Clearly she thought this was inaproriate dinner conversation.

Alice burst into the room then, holding hands with a sexy blond man, with deep brown eyes.

"Edward, Mom, Rose and Bella, This is my boyfriend Jasper." She said excitedly. It was written on Alice's face clear as day that she was in love with him.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jasper took a deep bow.

"Jaz that's my older brother Edward, My mom Esme, My other brother's girlfriend Rosalie and my Edward's date Isabella." Alice introduced.

Edward's date was becoming my label aparently. No one in this room saw anything further happening between us. I was one date... For one night then I'd have no connection to them except through Rose. They'd see me at her wedding of course and they'd say hello... But nothing more.

"I think I need to get some fresh air." I mumbled as I rose from my chair.

"Are you okay, honey?" Esme asked, concern creasing her brow.

"Fine. Just it's a little stuffy in here." I lied and head for the front door.

"Bells!" Rosalie called but I ignored her.

I strolled around their wrap around porch for about ten minutes before I settled on a deck chair and stared off into the distance, catching glimpses of the river running beside the house.

"Mind if I sit?" A voice asked from my left with an unfamiliar southern twang.

I looked up and saw Jasper standing there. "Jasper... Sure take a seat."

"So I was wanting to ask you about your sudden departure." He drawled as he eased himself into the deck chair opposite me.

I looked over at him startled. "I hadn't meant to be rude! I didn't want to insult you or Alice!"

He laughed slightly. "Don't worry Bella, you didn't insult us. Ally however is a little worried about you. I thought that since you and I are both strangers here maybe you'd be more comfortable telling me what's the matter."

I bit my lip. surely Jasper wouldn't understand how out on my own I felt. If he stuck with Alice, he was in. "It's nothing..."

"Bella, I've known many a pretty lady and trust me, when they leave a room as flustered as you just did... It weren't about nothing." His southern twang made him adorable. I understood how Alice had fell for him.

"Can you keep a secret, Jasper?" I asked cautiously.

He considered it for a moment. "I can and I will but under no circumstance will I lie to Alice."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm not gonna make you. Tell her but wait til I leave."

"Why're you leaving?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't belong here. Rose has got Em and you've got Alice, but Edward... Well he doesn't exactly hate me... He doesn't praticularly like me in that way... I'm nothing more to this family other than Edward's date for the evening." For some strange reason, Jasper was a very soothing person to talk to.

"Bella, I'm a very good people person. Now before I came out here, I had a feeling as to why you were upset and when you left that room, concern was radiating off everybody."

"Well, I know Rose was upset... but..."

"Don't rule this family out before you even know 'em, Bella. Edward's not really comfortable dating... According to what Alice said he needs some time." I was about to say something but he continued on. "Well, if you don't wanna stay for Edward at least stay til I propose to Alice." He grinned at me.

"Your... Gonna propose? How long have you known her?" I gasped.

"Oh 'bout... A month." He said it as if it were no big deal.

"Okay... But wait... Why do you want me to stick around for that?" I was still trying to process where I fit into their engagement.

"Because I know my Alice. If she and her mom want you in this family... You'll know as soon as I place the ring on her finger." He got up to leave.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." And he disappeared inside.

Confused I got up and followed him inside. I saw Jasper down on one knee and tears in everybody's eyes.

"Alice Cullen... Will you this young southern gentleman the honor of being his wife?" He asked holding out a black satin ring box.

She bit her lip, then her face broke into a wide grin. "Yes! Yes! Of course Jaz! I love you so much!" She squealed and pulled him up to kiss him.

"Awh that's so sweet!" Rose and Esme cooed together.

Rose looked over at Emmett expectantly. He gulped and tugged at his shirt collar as if it had suddenly become seventy degrees in the room. "Let's have a toast to the happy couple!" He jumped up quickly and disappeared into the kitchen.

Rose sighed exasperated. "Bella, come look at the ring!" Alice beamed excitedly.

Jasper gave me a nod and smiled. "She wants you in this family." He mouthed.

I glanced at Edward who was looking at Jasper with frustration. Was it because he was marrying his little sister... Or did he see what I just saw...?

"Bella!" Esme called, holding her hand out for me.

I walked over and she pulled me into tight embrace, hugging my shoulders. Maybe Jasper was right... Maybe I could fit into this family.

* * *

><p>so what did you think?<br>please read and review and I'd like to thank the people who have added this to their favourites or story alert I hope you liked it.:)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight.  
>dedicated to my ninja best friend Maddie. Also a great viola player :)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

BPOV

After dinner Alice brought Rose and I upstairs to begin planning her wedding. It was weird. I was on a date with my students father yet it felt more like I was here for Alice's benefit.

"Okay, So I've had these magazines since I was twelve." Alice called as she went into her walk in wardrobe. "But I still think they've got some seriously great ideas." She dropped the box on the bed beside Rose.

"Alice, this magazine is from 1955!" Rose excliamed picking up the top one.

"Okay, so it may be a little out dated, but some of the dresses are really cute!"

Rose sighed. "Emmett's never gonna propose! We went out for dinner last month and I thought maybe... But all he did afterwards was take me to see the new slasher movie!"

Alice pouted. "Em's never been big on comittment. I think Rosalie, all you gotta do is keep applying pressure til he buys the ring. Then wait til he works up the courage to give it to you."

"How long had Jasper had your ring?" I teased. Alice was so easy to connect with. It was like we had been friends forever.

"About a week." She shrugged unashamed.

"How did you know he had the ring?" Rose asked curiously.

"I followed him to Tiffany's." Again so unashamed.

"I'd follow Emmett but the only places that he goes are the Auto-shop and to the arcade." Rose whined.

"Just apply pressure, then follow." Alice instructed. "Now let's_"

"Alice, can I ask you a question?" I asked suddenly.

"Of course, Bella." She smiled brightly, but then it faltered slightly.

"What happened? With James?"

Her face was grim, as if she had know what I would say. "Do you really want to hear this story Bella?"

"I know. These stories are better with a few drinks. Let's have a girl's night before I fly to Paris for fashion week?" Rose suggested.

Alice stared at me for a moment. "Wonderful idea, Rose. When?"

"How 'bout tonight? I leave first thing monday morning. But I still get to see Em's baseball game on Sunday!" She was happy again now that the tension in the room had deflated.

"Okay. Bella, would you get my over night bag from the room across the hall?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem." I got up and left.

The room she'd sent me into was dark. When I turned on the light switch, I could tell that the room belonged to a boy. From what I'd heard... Maybe Emmett's? The walls were a dark blue and the bed had chelsea bedsheets. There was a baseball bat in the corner of the room and a glove. On the chest of drawers, there were picutres. Being as nosy as I am, I wandered over and took a look. There was dust on all of them except for the ones of a pretty young blonde woman. At first I assumed it was Rosalie, but on further inspection, I realised that it wasn't. Her hair was strawberry blonde and shade or two lighter than Rose's. She had golden eyes that resembled topaz and her skin was slightly paler than Rose's... She looked like a slightly older version of Sasha... Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks, I was looking at a picture of Edward's dead wife.

"What're you doing in here!" Edward's voice demanded from behind me.

EPOV

She spun around startled to face me. What the hell was she doing in my old room... Looking at pictures of Tanya? Anger boiled inside of me.

"I'm sorry." She stammered. "Alice, asked me to get her over night bag... And I assumed this was Em's old room... I thought the pictures were of Rose... I'm sorry!"

"Do you alwys snoop in people's rooms?" I hissed.

"Sorry, I'll just get the bag and go." She glanced quickly around the room looking for Alice's bag. I'd never seen a grown woman looked so scare. Especially not of me.

"It's here." My voice softened. I pulled the pink and black bag out from behind the door. "Sorry... About... Ya know."

"It's okay." She whispered tentivly, then tried to move past me.

Ugh, I felt so bad for shouting at her. I reached out and grabbed hold of her arm. "Sorry, I didn't want to shout at you... I can tell you if you'd like."

She stared at my arm on her then looked me in the eyes like a frightened deer.

I sighed and let go of her arm. "Look I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just really pissed off, my little sister's marrying someone she's only known a month and after her past experiences thats completely insane. Then Emmett's annoying me about his realationship with Rosalie... As if I know the next step for them... And when I saw you looking at the picture of Tanya... It kinda sent me over the edge... Sorry."

"I understand. You must really love her." Her voice was quite and sad.

"I do... I mean... I didn't mean to flip out at you... In actual fact I should flip out at Emmett, or even Alice, not you." Why was I going out of my way to apologise to this woman?

"She's very pretty." She murmured and glanced back at the photographs.

"She was yes. I'm glad Sasha inheritated her mother's good looks rather then take after me." I was smiling now, think back to the day Sasha was born. How happy Tanya and I had been.

"She's a beautiful girl, with a beautiful mother... But I think her father is the handsomest man I've ever seen." She blushed as she said the last part. I loved her blush. It brought such colour to her cheeks.

I shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to get back into a realationship. "I have to get the baseball bat for Em... He's gonna take a few swings ouut back... Trying to releave some Rosalie stress." I hugged the wall as I inched behind her, grabbing the bat, and glove and flew out the door.

BPOV

"Bella, what took you so long?" Alice fumed, while piling clothes on her bed. It looked like she were going away for a year not a night.

"Sorry, had a hard time finding it." I mumbled sliding down on a desk chair.

Rose glided silently across the room towards me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "I'm gonna bring Bella to her house so she can get some clothes or whatever. We'll meet you outside the club in say an hour?"

Alice nodded. "Fine, fine. Could you please send Jasper up?"

Rose's face turned stern. "I'm serious Alice, there's no time for a quicky with Jasper and there's definatly no time for wedding planning with Jasper."

She looked as if she were going to protest but quickly shut her mouth. "Fine send Mom up. I need help getting ready."

"Fine. One hour." Rose warned.

"Yeah, yeah."

...

Rosalie glanced at me curiously as we walked down the stairs.

"What?" I asked feeling horribly self concious.

"You okay? You seemed out of sorts when you came back in with Alice's bag."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lyed.

"Isabella, your a horrible liar." She scolded.

"I know." I sighed when we reached the hallway of the large Cullen mansion.

"How is she ladies?" Jasper asked emerging from the living room.

"She's good. Kind of hyper. We're going out in an hour for a girl's night." Rosalie told him. Probably more as a warning then informing him.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Typical Alice."

"Do you know where Em is?" Rose asked.

"Out back." She quickly dashed from my side.

"Congradulations Bella." Jasper bowed. "You've had a warm welcome into the family."

"Yeah thanks." No point in telling him that Edward didn't welcome me.

"Give him time Bella." He winked and disappeared up the stairs. That was freaky... How the hell did he do that?

"Jasper... Oh Bella why're you out here alone?" Edward asked.

"Waiting for Rose. She's giving me a lift home."

"Why?" His face fell.

"It's not because of you. Alice and I are sleeping over at Rose's and I've gotta go home and grab some stuff."

"I could give you a lift." He jangled car keys in the air.

I shook my head. "Stay... You'd prefer to stay."

Suddenly he took a step forward and pressed his lips lightly against mine. My hands instinctively wound into his hair and he grabbed my hips.

Then he pulled back. "I gotta go." He quickly ran out of the hallway and out the front door.

"Edward?" Esme stepped out. "Bella love, you look upset, are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Excuse me." I moved swiftly around her, through the kitchen and out onto the back porch.

"What do you mean you don't know where we're going!" I heard Rose scream. "We've been dating for ten years!"

"Rosie, I'm just not able to commit yet. It's a big step!" Emmett replied sound like a wounded animal.

I did sympthise with Emmett... When Rose layed into someone she really tore them.

"A big step? I'll show you a big step!" She lifted her stiletto heel and drove it into his foot.

Emmett howled in pain. "Rose, I'm_"  
>"Emmett Cullen, don't you dare follow me!" She stormed away from him.<p>

"Rose, you okay?" I asked as she stormed up the steps.

She pouted. "How much of that did you see?"

"Enough to know you need a hug." I reached over and hugged her. She started to sob against my shoulder.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled.

"Let's go." She hissed angrily, pulling out of my hug and storming inside.

"Bella, I'm begging you! Please please don't let Rose leave me!" Emmett climbed the steps and wrapped his big arms around me.

It was weird for me seeing a guy as strong and manly as Emmett crying. I returned his hug. "It's... Um okay... You know Rose... She'll cool down in awhile."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do! I love her, but I don't know if I'm ready to get married. I'd do anything to make her happy." He bawled.

"Emmett, come sit with me." I pulled him over to the deck chairs. "You need to understand that it's diffrent for Rose then it is for you. She's twenty-eight, she's ready to settle down. Ready to start a family. She feels as if she is getting old." I sighed. "Emmett she can't stay with you without some sort of commitment. She wants a family, and she wants it with you, but if you won't give it to her she'll find someone who will."  
>"But I don't want her to go to someone else!" He wailed.<p>

"Emmett, you know what she needs to stay. I'm not saying this to pressure you, it's just a fact. Ever since Rose was a little girl, all she's wanted was a husband and a baby. She's done everything else. She's conquered the fashion world. She wants to settle down."

"But Bella_"

"What's going on?" Edward asked from behind me. "I heard Emmett crying."

"Rosalie, is looking for commitment... And Emmett's afraid she'll leave him." I filled him in.

"Oh good grief... I'll take it from here. You go take care of Rose." He nodded and dropped down into a seat beside Emmett.

"Okay.. I'll um_"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Bella." He muttered and then started whispering to Emmett.

I turned and walked to the front of the house. The cold brush off hitting me like a tonne of bricks.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took a really busy week.<p>

Anyways i decided to update this instead of studying for my science so I hope you guys really really like it :)

And thanks to those who have this on story alert or added it to their favourites it means alot. :)

please read and review :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight.  
>Dedicated to my ninja of a best friend Maddie. Your the best and give amazing presents. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

"Hey!" Alice called as she strolled over to me and Rosalie. "You two looked beautiful."

I looked at what Rosalie was wearing. A pair of black skinny jeans, a red blouse, with a low neck line and black stilettos.

"Bella, you look fantastic." Alice said looking my outfit over with envy.

I didn't know why she was envious. I was a red dress that was far too short and black stilettos I could barely walk in.

"Thanks Alice. You look great too." She was wearing a silver sparkly boob tube and red leather pants.

"Thanks. Rose did you design the clothes you and Bella are wearing?" She asked glancing curiously at the her.

"Mmmhmm. I did." Rose muttered resigned.

"Okay that's it, what the hell is wrong with you two? We're supposed to be celebrating and you two are acting like someone died. So come on tell me what's wrong." Alice demanded.

"Rose and Em are... Taking some cooling off time because Emmett won't commit." I filled Alice in.

Alice waved it off. "Emmett, is just being a child, he'll come around."

"Thanks Bella." Rose muttered sarcastically. "Bella's upset because Edward kissed her and then when we were leaving he brushed her off."

"Edward kissed you? There's progress for you! Bella, his wife died... He likes you... Alot, But when he acts on the feeling he has...Well he's hit with guilt He'll get better with time." Alice explained, as if the two boys came with instruction manuals that only she had.

"I'm sure that's true Alice... But I don't have time to wait. I'm not getting any younger..."

Alice looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry that your not gonna work out." She turned to face Rose. "Wanna go drink til you can't even walk straight?"

Rose nodded and turned on her heels and pushed through the door of the bar leaving me and Alice behind.

"We should follow her. When she's upset Rosalie goes over board with drink." I muttered and moved towards the door.

"Bella wait, I meant what I said... Edward he does like you... It's just hard for him... Letting go of Tanya... It makes him confused.. and a little crazy. It'd mean alot to me if you'd... Please wait... I know that's not fair to ask you... But if you don't wait...Then who knows how long it'll take for him to love someone other than his wife." She pleaded with me.

"Alice_"

"Please?" She begged, she took hold of my arm. "Please, for me?"

"Alice, I'm not making any promises... But I'll try." I nodded, and followed Rose into the bar.

**OoO**

"Alice, that you?" A tall sexy blonde guy asked, as he walked over to us carrying a tray of drinks.

"Yes. Hello James." She said, her voice not faultering once.

Rose and I shared a looked when we realised the man standing in front of us was Alice's ex boyfriend James.

"So how've you been? It's been along time." He noted placing the tray on the table and sitting down on of the chairs around our table.

"I'm good. I just got engaged to a rich Texan. You?"

"Rich Texan? Well you always were one to fall in love with an accent and money weren't you Alice?" He winked at her.

"Yes, but I didn't sleep with a slut right after I asked someone to move in with me." She said, her voice not faultering once.

"Now now, Ally. We had some good times too." He murmured.

"Yeah we did. Til you slept with Victoria." She replied icily.

"Ally, how many times do I have to aplologise for that?" He asked frustrated.

"Oh, it don't matter I've moved on." Alice sighed exasperated.

"So you have." He nodded, then his eyes landed on Rosalie. "And whose your friend?"

Rosalie laughed slightly and stood up. "Not intrested." Sh strolled off towards the bar.

"Funny. All your friends have a sense of humour Alice." He told her.

Alice watched Rosalie carefully as she started chatting up some guys at the bar who looked like they weren't even twenty-one yet.

"Excuse me please, while I stop he from committing a felony." Alice stood up and went over to Rosalie.

"So what's your name?" James asked me.

"Isabella. But people call me Bella." I replied.

"Hello Bella. Are you Italien then?" He grinned.

"A little. My grandma Swan was Italien." I told him.

"Wow that's incredable. So can you speak Italien? Have you ever been there?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I can speak a little Italien, but as far as travelling goes I've never been further than Albuquerque."

"Maybe someday that'll change." He winked.

"JAMES!" A olive skined man with dark brown hair call from across the bar.

"Gotta go, give me a call sometime." He handed me a card with his phone number on it.

"James!" The man called again.

"Laurent will you calm down? I'm coming!" He winked at me, took our drinks off the tray placed them on a table and strolled away.

"Stay away from James." A red head woman hissed as she appeared at my side.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She dug her nails into my arm. "Stay away from James. He's mine!" She disppaeared into the crowd when she saw Alice and Rosalie return.

"God, do you know that she was offering to sleep with those guy, who are under age might I add, if they bought her drinks?" Alice grumbled in disbelief as she dropped down into her seat.

"I can well believe it. After High School, Rose and I took a trip to Mexico for about three weeks, and this Mexican guy was having a bachelour party and Rose quite willingly gave him and his friends lap dances." I laughed at the memory.

"Really? Sounds like me when I went to Texas just before I met Jasper." Alice sighed contently.

"I'm gonna die alone!" Rose exclaimed as she dropped and empty glass onto the table.

"Rose, your not gonna die alone." I sighed wearily, then turned to Alice. "She always gets like this after a break up."

"Oh that's right. What was the name of her old boyfriend?" Alice asked.

"Royce King II. His father was a rich banker in Rochester where my grandparents lived. I was visiting them one summer, when I met him. He was sweet, he was charming... Everything I could've ever wanted. I was playing hard to get... He sent roses... Millions and millions of roses and violets... Because my eyes... About a month after I agreed to go out with him... He proposed. A week before the wedding, found out he was cheating." Rose muttered, taking a sip of my drink.

"Wow, that's horrible Rose, I'm so sorry." Alice said sympathetically.

Rose shrugged as she finished off my vodka and coke. "I'll live. I always do."

"What's your story, Alice?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

She shrugged and hesitated for a moment. "I met James when I was 'bout eighteen... He was a high school drop out and was working as a waiter in a little hole in the restuarant on the up and up. I was going out with some of my friends of mine to celebrated our high school graduation. James was our waiter... He played for the drunkest of us... Which would have been me... He played it up... Asking me 'bout my heritage... And then when he was leaving he gave me his number. We went out for a little while and then we were going to move in together and I found he was sleeping with a waitress from the resterant. It ended there."

"Alice, I'm sorry." I said. I didn't mean to upset her.

"It's kay." She muttered and looked round the bar. "Isn't that Emmett?"

Rose glanced up quickly. "And Jasper? And Edward? What the hell? Why are they here?"

"Edward?" I asked looking up, craning my neck to catch a glimpse of him.

"Jas!" Alice called waving her arms in the air calling him over.

Jasper and Edward looked over then looked back at Emmett and started murmuring what looked like words of encouragement to him. He took a deep breath and strode confidently across the bar.

"Rosalie_"

"Emmett, didn't I tell you not to follow me?" She asked.

Emmett took a deep gulp of air and dropped down onto one knee. "Rosalie Hale, Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Alice and I started smiling as Rosalie got up out of her seat and rounded the table to Emmett.

"YES!" She screamed, pulled him up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly.

"Awh! That's so cute!" Alice cooed.

"Congradulations Rose!" I grinned.

"Ms Alice, would you care to go some where and go out dancing?" Jasper suggested holding out his hand to Alice.

She smiled happily at him and took her hand. "I'll see you later Bella."

"Bye." I turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie, but they had disappeared completely. "Great.. I'm all alone." I muttered and got up and walked over to the bar.

"Care for a drink?" Edward asked waving a bottle of bourbon at me when I arrived at the bar.

"You bought a bottle?" I asked taking it and taking a drink.

"Nope, I took a bottle." He grinned and pulled a vodka bottle from behind the bar.

"That's stealing you know." I muttered handing him back the bourbon.

"Well ya know. These things happen." He shrugged and drank down the last of the bottle. "Would you like a drink or not?"

I hesittated. "Sure why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long to put this up. My internets been down, It was Christmas, boy trouble you get the idea madness. Anyway hope you enjoy :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own twilight.

dedicated to my ninja best friend Maddie and my mini me Meadow, welcome to fanfiction ;)

And to all those writer who are to afraid to publish your work. Remember you write what you want and do it because it makes you happy not because people are reading ;) (you know who you are)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

EPOV

"Dad! I'm home!"

I shot straight up in my bed and put and hand to my forehead. I had such a pounding headache. It reminded me of the reasons why I'd stopped going out for drinks with Emmett.

"Dad, are you here?" I recognised the voice as belonging to Sasha.

"In my room!" I remplied then cringed at the loudness of my voice. "But keep it down please would you love?"

"Why're you hungover?" She laughed as she danced into the room.

"Very." I muttered.

"What is she doing here!" She exclaimed pointing at the bed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Her! What the hell is she doing here!" She demanded.

I glanced down at the bed beside me and to my horror I saw Bella asleep beside me. How the hell had she ended up in my bed? We'd had a few drinks... We laughed... We cried... And now she was here... Great.

"Love, would you please keep your voice down?" I inisted.

"Why is she here?"

"Honey, I don't know okay? Will you please be quiet?"

"No I won't be quite!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

I glanced quickly down at Bella who was still soundly asleep, then back up at my daughter. "Sasha, go downstairs right now and wait there until I come down!"

She glared at me for a moment before storming out of the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

I groaned and slapped my hands to my face. When she was pissed at me she was just like her mother. Didn't even try to hide the anger she felt towards me. I got out of bed and pulled on my boxers and my bed-robe that Sasha had bought me last year. I slowly padded my way down the stairs and into the sitting room.

"I made you coffee. It's on the table." She muttered. She had her back turned to me and her arms folded across her chest.

"Thanks love." I said greatfully and took a sip of the hot coffee.

"It doesn't mean I forgive you. What is she doing here?" She said. Not demanding but more in a pleading kind of way.

"Well last night your Auntie Alice got engaged_"

"She did? Aww she called me last night... I never got back to her... I feel terrible now. I'll give her a call in awhile." She noted.

"And Uncle Emmett and Rosalie broke up_"

"Really?" She frowned. "He was too good for that stuck up bitch anyway."

"And then they got engaged too." I finished.

"Oh, well I call him to but it still doesn't explain why you slept with my teacher." She said dropping down on the sofa beside me.

"Well when Uncle Emmett thought he'd lost Rosalie forever, he was depressed and unfortunatly I had to listen to it. I finally got him ready to commit, we went to the bar where Rosalie, Alice and Bella_"

"Who's Bella?" She asked.

"Ms Swan."

"Ms Swan? Your trying to tell me that my boring old teacher Ms Swan is friends with the world famous fashion designer Rosalie Hale?" She gasped.

"That's right... I am." Bella said quietly from the doorway. "We were friends since kindergarten."

"No way... She's too cool!"

"I could tell you somethings about what she was like when she was younger if you'd like." Bella added hopefully.

"Ohmigod! Seriously? I can't believe it! Yes! Please, please, please, tell me about how she used to be!" Sasha gushed as rushed over to Bella and pulled her over to the sofa.

I watched in amazment at how my daughter had gone from being pissed at me to adamantly chatting with the woman she insisted she hated. Yet I knew deep down this was just the eye of the storm.

"Sasha, will you help me make some coffee for Bella?" I asked. I was going to hurry the storm along because she had me on edge.

"Sure thing dad." She grinned and hopped up out of her seat.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, when I'd firmly closed the kitchen door.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she switched on the kettle.

"I mean a few minutes ago I was being chewed out for sleeping with her and now your acting like she's your best friend!" I hissed at her.

"Dad, I don't want you sleeping with her but since she's friends with Uncle Em's fiancée then I'm willing to get along with her. You just can't sleep with her or date her." She smiled.

"Sasha, I'll date who ever I want." I said firmly. I know it was mean but I wasn't going to be one of those parents who let their children control their lives.

"I'll never accept her! Neither will Aunt Alice or Uncle Emmett! Or Grandma or Grandpa! They loved Mom!" She cried.

"Well Sasha, Alice has been pushing me towards Bella and Emmett likes her too and Grandma adores her!" I yelled in frustration.

She sat there in stunned silence then lept out of her chair. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" She slammed the kitchen door and stormed out the front door.

I sat there frozen. My daughter had been angry at me before... But she'd never told me she hated me. I felt like someone had reached into my chest and ripped my heart out.

"Maybe I should go..." Bella stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Bella! You don't have to leave." I said but made no move towards her.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things worse between you and your daughter." She fled from the house.

I sighed and dropped down onto a stool. This was turning out to be a crappy day.

BPOV

"Ohmigod Bella! Isn't that the prettiest dress you've seen in your whole entire life?" Alice asked while practically pressing her face against the glass.

On my way back from Edward's I'd ran into Alice who had insisted on collecting Rosalie and looking at wedding dresses.

"Yeah it's great." I said flatly.

"Okay Bella. What's wrong with you? You've been moppy since we started!" Rose complained.

"Nothing... Tired." I muttered.

"Bullshit." She grabbed my arm and made me look her dead in the eye. "Isabella Marie Swan tell me what is wrong with you!"

I took a deep breath. "I slept with Edward last night."

Alice dropped her shopping bags to the ground and grabbed my other wrist. "What happened?"

I struggled a shook free from the grasp. "Ouch! You were hurting me!"

They rolled their eyes in unison. "Let's go sit down a discuss this over coffee."

"Okay Bella. Tell us everything that happened." Alice said sitting down at one of the tables with a large cup of coffee.

"Well it was after you and Rose disappeared... I wander over to the bar, where Edward was drinking alone. We had a few drinks... and one thing lead to another..." I trailed off letting their depraved minds make up all the mental images they wanted.

"Ohmigod!" Alice gasped. "My dad dropped Sasha off this morning! What happened did she see you?"

I carried on giving them a play by play of the entire morning events.

"She's probably after taking the bus up to seattle to stay with Kate. I'll give her a call." Alice got up from the table and went outside.

"Okay don't tell Emmett I said this but I don't care'bout the girl I care 'bout you. What's going to happen between you and Edward?" Rosalie asked eagerly.

I shook my head. "Nothing is going to happen between Edward and me. What happened shouldn't have happened. His daughter fucking hates me!"

"Fuck that little bitch! You can't let her ruin your chance for happiness." Rose insisted.

That was easy for her to say. With her and Emmett the only complication was that he couldn't commit. She doesn't understand how difficult this is.

"Rose just forget it. If we were meant to be it wouldn't be this complicated. It would easy and natural as breathing air!" I sighed in exasperation.

Rose grabbed hold of my arm and shook it fiercely. "You listen to me. I don't know how you got it into your head the realationships are easy and natural. They're anything but. You have to work at them everyday and work and work and work at them."

"Okay, I called Kate and Sasha is staying with her. I've called my Mom and she's going to pick her up this afternoon and try and explain why Edward wants to move on because out of us all my mother is the only one she takes advice from." Alice sighed as she sat back down in her seat.

"Did you call Edward?" I asked. Even if nothing was going to happen between us I still wanted to know if he was okay.

Alice and Rose shared a look and started to giggle hysterically.

"What!" I demanded.

"Well, I thought you didn't want to have a realationship with Edward." She kept on giggling.

"I don't!" I insisted.

"Really? Well that's good. Now you won't mind that Edward has just walked in the door and is going to be invited to join us." She grinned and jumped out of her seat and started waving her hands in the air trying to grab his attention.

"Hello ladies. Congraduations on the engagement Rosalie." He said casually as he sa down across from me at the table.

"Thank you very much Edward. I think it is because of your talk with him that he agreed to settle down." she nodded.

"Actually I think it was Bella's talk with him that made him see the light." He looked at me and smiled.

"You talked to Em? What did you say?" Rose asked turning to face me.

"Well after you stood on his foot he started begging me to stop you leaving him." I replied simply.

"Aww he's so adorable." She cooed. "I'm gonna give him a call." She pulled her phone out of her bag and disappeared from the table.

Alice bit her lip and looked at her phone then at Edward. "Have you heard from Jasper today?"

Edward shook his head. "No but why don't you give him a call?"

She bit her lip then looked at me and back at her phone. "I'm just going to check in with him?" She disappeared from the table.

"So now we're alone." Edward murmured.

"Edward, I told you I don't want to get between you and your daughter." I insisted.

"Bella you're not_"

"Look a realationship between us might be to complicated, but how about we.. We be friends." I suggested. The words made me wince but really wasn't it better than nothing.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, I don't want to be just friends. I think we'd be good together."

"And I don't think we would." I replied icily

"Bella, could we please just... Go out on a date tonight?" He pleaded.

"I dunno." I replied hesitantly.

"Please Bella?" He pleaded.

I scrutinised him for a moment. Took in his bronze hair, his green eyes. He was beautiful and sweet.

"Fine!" I huffed. "One date."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? read review etc.<p>

and thanks for adding this to your favourites it means alot :)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own twilight.

Dedicated to my ninja of a best friend Maddie and my mini me with a twist Meadow :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

"Bella, just relax. Breath... He obviously likes you and that's why he asked you out." Rose muttered as she pulled a brush through my hair.

"I know he likes me but his daughter hates me. No man would choose me over his own daughter." I sighed exasperated.

"Bella!" She spun me around in the chair and placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me straigth in the eye. "Bella, listen to me, Edward likes you... Alice even said he really likes you... And Emmett... Well let's just say that Emmett said that Edward said that sleeping with you was amazing... One of the best nights of his life... And that you've an amazing body... Then I slapped Emmett but you get the idea. He's crazy 'bout you!"

"But his daughter hates me!" I insisted.

"If she cares about her father's happiness then she'll learn to like you! When your Mom remarried you learned to like Phil!"

"That's becaue he made my mother happy. My dad is still alive... It's different." I insisted.

Rosalie sighed. "It's not like she doesn't have connections to her mother. She has two aunts in Seattle!"

"But it's not the same as if her parents where divorced and she could still talk to her Mom... I mean she can't even stay with her if she really hates the idea of me and Edward."

"Bella, it's the first time since Mike Newton that you've had a proper date. You don't wanna start the evening in the emergency room do you?" She threatened.

"Why would I end up in the emergency room?" I asked confused.

She waved the hair brush in my face. "When I jam this is in your spine... Well it might call for some medical attention. So are you gonna behave yourself?"

I took a gulp. "Yep."

"Good girl." She spun me back round in the chair.

OoO

EPOV

"Woohoo someones got a date!" Emmett wolf whistlled when I went back into my bedroom after my shower.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" I grumbled running the towel through my bronze hair.

"Spare key under the mat? You might as well hang a sign on your door say 'I'm a stupid idiot please rob me blind!'" He muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks you inspector Cullen." I rolled my eyes. "Now get out of my room while I change."

"Fine. I'm gonna go take food from your fridge." Emmett grinned as I pushed him out the door.

I sighed and went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white dress shirt and my jacket. I combed and styled my hair til it was messy but still good looking.

"Wow, well someone uses to much product." Emmett said when he came back into m room carrying what looked like all the food from my fridge under his arms.

"Well it's not my fault that your hair is to short to do anything with." I grumbled standing up. "Do you not have somewhere else to be? Like with your fiancée?"

"I would but she's helping your girlfriend get ready." He teased.

"Okay, one... She's not my girlfriend and two she's probably actually helping Bella far more than your helping me."

"I never said I was here to help... And what do you mean that she's not your girlfriend? I mean you already slept with her!" He laughed.

"That was a drunken one night stand. Now we're starting over. We're doing things properly." I inisited.

"Or maybe it's because she's smokin' hot and little Eddie hasn't seen any action in two years!" Emmett cackled.

"Emmett," I growled threatingly. "Either make yourself helpful or get out of my house."

"Helpful how? You've got everything done. Probably even took care off little Eddie while in the shower... Thinking of Bella no doubt." He winked.

"Okay, goodbye Emmett. Nice seeing you as usual." I pushed him out of my bedroom slammed the door behind him. Then sighed and sat down on my bed.

_"Edward..." _

"Tanya?" I spun around quickly looking all over the room.

_"Why would you go out with someone else, Eddie... Don't you love me?" _Her musical voice whispered through my mind.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "I do love you... I will always love you. I just need to move on! I need to fall in love again... I need to find some... Move on."

_"Eddie... Please..." _

'Buzz, Buzz, Buzz,'

I was snapped out of the imaginary conversation with Tanya, by the sound my phone buzzing. I took it up slowly. From Alice.

_"Hey Eddie,_

_ Just got off the phone with Rose and she said Bella's ready so hurry up and go get her!_

I sighed. I supose it was time to get going and start this date. This evening was already a bust.

**OoO**

**BPOV**

"Bella he's here!" Rosalie squealed in excitment.

I shook nervously. I fidgeted and pulled at the short black dress with a plunging neck line that Rosalie had dressed me. I nervously started to bite my fingers.

"ISABELLA! STOP THAT!" She slapped my hand and examined my nails that she'd painted red.

"Okay... Okay..." I took in deep breaths.

"Now quickly let me see you walk in the heels just so I can make sure that you won't trip and fall and embaress yourself on your date." She instructed.

'Ding, Dong'

"Rose that was the front door! I've gotta go." I grumbled impaitently.

"No wait. I'm gonna let Edward in. You walk... Somewhat gracfully down the stairs and I'll hand you your coat and then you can both go have a magical date!" She replied giddily as she danced out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hello Rosalie, Is Bella ready?" I heard Edward's musical voice drift up the stairs.

"Yes, she's just coming there now." I heard Rosalie gush.

They broke off into small little conversation that I couldn't hear.

I took a deep breath picked my purse up off the the bed and slowly started to make my way out of the room. I stood at the top of the stairs and saw Edward standing there, his bronze hair sparkling in the light. As I started down the stairs the chattering stopped and they both stared up at me.

"Um... Hi Edward." I said akwardly when I reached the last step.

"Bella, wow... I mean... Wow... I mean you look beautiful!" He gasped.

"Thank you. You look good too." I smiled at him as Rosalie handed me my coat.

"So ready to go?" He grinned his crooked smile and held his hand out to me.

"Yeah."

"Okay, you too have a great night and don't worry 'bout a thing Bella, I'll lock up before I leave." Rosalie called as Edward and I made our way down the porch.

"So you had a supervisor too?" He smiled as he opened the car for me.

"Yeah. She threatened to jam a brush into my back if I didn't let her dress me up as Bella barbie." She laughed nervously.

"Well at least she helped, Emmett just made pointless jokes." He grumbled as we drove away.

EPOV

"So what would you like to order?" I asked her when we were seated.

"Emm.. I'll have the mushroom ravioli?" She made it a question. It was so adorable the way she bit her lip nervously.

"Sounds good." I smiled encouragingly at her then turned to the waitress. "Two mushroom raviolis and a bottle of the most expensive red wine."

"Yes sir." She winked at me as she walked away.

Bella let out a noise of disgust as she nibbled the end of her bread stick. I laughed at her jealously.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"That your jealous." I smirked at her.

"I am not jealous of you and that slut waitress." She hissed.

I looked at her and smiled softly. "Your so adorable." I leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

_"Edward..." _

I jerked backwards when I heard Tanya's voice buzzing around in my head. I closed my eyes and tried to make the voice disappear.

_"Edward... Remember our first date...?" _

I opened my eyes but had a flash back to the first time I'd taken her out.

_"Awh Eddie, you didn't have to go through so much trouble." She cooed when she got to my house._

_We were sixteen and I'd made her dinner while my family were out if town._

_"It was no trouble." I grinned and took her coat nervously._

_We'd chatted and laughed the whole way through dinner. _

_"Well goodbye Eddie I had a lovely time at dinner." She grinned as she leaned up to give me a kiss on the cheek._

_A sudden burst of confidence had flooded my system and I took her face between my hands and kissed her slowly at first then passionatly as she threw her arms around my neck. Then she pulled back._

_"That was the best kiss of my life. I'll call you tomorrow." She kissed the tip of my nose then danced down the porch with her golden hair blowing wildly in the wind._

**"Edward!"**

I was snapped back to the present moment. Sitting in the restuarunt on a date with Bella. I looked at her curiously.

"Edward, are you okay?" She sounded concerned.

I shook my head to get rid of the memory. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your eyes looked kind of vacant...?"

"No I'm fine. Just feeling a little out of it." I half lied.

"You feeling sick? Do you want to go home?" She asked worriedly.

"Emm... Yeah... I'm really sorry Bella... I didn't mean to ruin our firrst date... I just feel a little sick. It's probably just a 24hr thing..." I lied.

"Oh yeah. Let me just go get my coat..." She seemed disappointed as she walked away from the table.

I sighed and drank down my water. Why was I doing this? Why was I letting my dead wife control my realtionship?

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think?<br>Again thanks for putting this on story alert, adding to favourites and even adding me as a favourite author. It means alot thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own twlight.

dedicated to my ninja of a best friend Maddie and thanks to my mini me with a twist Meadow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

I waved goodbye to Edward as he drove back out of the driveway. I unlocked the front door and kicked off my heels as soon as I'd locked it. My little kitten came scurrying out of the kitchen.

"Hello Nessie." I cooed and scooped her up into my arms. "Dinner for one again."

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard Alice's voice calling from the kitchen. "Why're you home?"

"And why're you talking to your god damn cat like it's human?" That was Rosalie.

"A better question is why are you to psychos in my home... Cooking none the less." I sighed when I entered the kitchen to find Alice stirring something.

"We didn't know how long the date would be and we got hungry. But this isn't for us to eat, I'm just heating some milk for the cat." She grinned.

"Okay, that's really sweet Alice... But why?"

"Because she looked hungry." Alice walked away from the stove and tickled Nessie under the chin. "Isn't that right kitty?"

"You're both crazy. It's not like it's a dog or a baby." Rose sigh and took a sip of her glass of wine.

"Her name is Nessie." I informed Alice while ignoring Rose.

"That's cute." She cooed softly.

"Okay moving on... How was your date with Edward?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed and handed the cat to Alice. "He claimed he felt sick and called a rain check."

"Edward? He hasn't been sick since he was ten years old!" Alice scoffed.

"No. Like I told you, he doesn't want a realtionship with me." I grumbled and poured myself a glass of wine.

"This sickness of his... Did it come on suddenly?" Alice inquired placing Nessie on the floor.

"Yeah. He leaned into kiss me, and then he suddenly just jerked back and kinda zoned out..." I trailed off. "That isn't normal, is it?"

"It's weird is what it is." Rose muttered.

"Yes, very strange. Excuse me I've a phone call to make." Alice dashed out of the kitchen onto the back porch.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"Probably calling Edward to chew him out over ditching you." Rosalie grumbled.

"Okay, can we not talk about that... Please." I begged.

"Okay fine." She took the bottle of wine in her hand and headed for the living room.

"Aren't you sposed to be heading back to Paris?" I questioned following her.

"Yes... But I postponed it so we could finally have a girls night. We rented some girly movies, bought some ben and jerry's, got in alot of red wine and we ordered chinese take-out from that place in Port Angeles." Rose grinned as she streched out full length on my couch.

"Right well I'm gonna change out of these clothes and into some sweats. Feel free to do the same since we're just chilling." I walked away from Rosalie and padded up the stairs.

When I got into my room I closed the door and sank down on the chair infront of my vanity table. I started wiping off my make up and threw my hair up into and ponytail. When I looked back into the mirror, I didn't look like a young woman anymore... I was middle aged... And alone with my cat.

"Bella, chinese food is here!" Rose called up the stairs.

I sighed and striped of the dress and put on a ratty oldt-shirt and my grey sweat pants and pulled on a pair of bedsocks, but before I could force myself down the stairs, I doubled back. I started rummaging through my purse til I found the card James had given me the other night. I picked up the phone and started to dial.

_"Hello?" _James familar voice said.

"Hey James... It's Bella..." I replied hesitantly.

_"Bella? Ah yes Bella from Italy. How are you I wasn't expecting to ear from you. I assumed Alice would have scared you off." _He laughed slightly.

I laughed too. "She tried... But um... Well you were kind of charming and well I thought I'd give you a call."

_"So would be intrested in going out to dinner tonight?" _He asked.

"Can't tonight. I've been trapped into a girl's night. Tomorrow?" I suggested.

_"Perfect see you at eight." _He hung up.

I made my more confidently down the stairs.

"Alice, is still chewing Edward out so she could be awhile so take whatever you want to eat." Rose grumbled as she pulled the tubs out of the bag.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled and sat on the couch behind her.

"So you gonna tell me 'bout this disastrous date?" She asked.

I was about to answer her when my phone started to ring. "One sec." I answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello Bella. It's Edward. I'm sorry about my sudden departure from dinner tonight. I've had alot on my mind, including Sasha running away and well you know." _He sounded very uneasy.

"It's fine. I understand you're daughter is to priority... I guess our timing is just really off." I laughed slightly.

_"I really do like you Bella... Maybe we could try again?" _He asked.

"When?"

_"Tomorrow?"_

"I um... I can't... I got some plans... But how 'bout next weekend?" I asked hesitantly.

_"Please Bella... I need to see you... Soon." _ He pleaded.

"I can't Edward I've got plans tomorrow night." I inisisted.

_"Tomorrow night? But your free during the day?" _

"Yeah I guess.. But_"

_"Okay, promise me you'll just give me the chance to make it up to you." _He begged, desperation creeping into his voice.

"Okay... Sure."

_"Great." _He sounded relieved. _"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."_

He'd hung up before I could say anything more.

"Well now that sounds promising." Rosalie smirked.

"Shut up!" I muttered and threw a pillow at her while I started chewing on my kung pow chicken.

**OoO**

"Shh, I don't wanna wake Bella." I heard Rosalie hiss.

"Sorry I didn't mean to knock over the picture frame did I?" Alice shot back.

"You can stay here. Bella won't mind." Rose said changing the subject.

"Nah I gotta get home. I've got clients coming by to check out some new fabric I want to use for their curtains." Alice said as she pulled on her shoes.

"So what's the deal with Edward bailing on her at dinner last night?"

Alice sighed. "He's still not coping very well with Tanya's death. I mean it came as a shock to him, heck it came as a shock to everyone! He's just having difficulty moving on."

"Well I wish he'd stop jerking Bella around." Rose muttered.

"He doesn't mean to upset her." Alice defended quickly. "He likes Bella... alot... He's just afraid to feel love for another woman. He feels as if he's betraying Tanya."

"Yeah well he should sort himself out before involving himself with my friend." Rose replied protectivly.

People thought Rose was vain and shallow but when it came to friendship, she was the best friend I could ever have asked for.

Alice said something that I didn't catch.

"You're right... I'm sorry." Rose said and they hugged. Then they disappeared from the room competely.

**OoO**

When I woke up a second time I was alone in my room. The room was still a complete mess but Alice and Rosalie's bags were gone. I looked up and saw a scrap of paper on my bedside table with my nickname 'Bunny' scrawled across it in Rose's eligent hand writing. I opened it and began to read.

_Bunny,_

_As you know I have postponed my return to Paris because of recent events._

_Sadly it's either go back or lose my fall collection (Sigh)_

_So I've skipped out while you were sleeping so there wouldn't be a tearful_

_goodbye like there was last time. (But in fairness we were pretty pissed)_

_You know the number and if you need anything contact Emmett._

_I'll be home in about two weeks._

_Love from _

_your friend_

_Rose._

_xoxo_

I smiled and foled the note. She always left a note when she was leaving instead of actual goodbyes. It make it easier, reckoned.

I sighed slightly and got out of bed. I swapped my pj bottoms for a pair of black shorts and my ratty t-shirt with a white tank top. I pulled my long mahogany hair up into a ponytail and I put on my glasses that I wore when correcting papers. Might as well look at them now. I grabbed the bag with the latest test I'd given off the ground and headed downstairs.

'Knock, Knock, Knock'

"One second." I called. I dropped the bag on the bottom step and ran to get the door. When I opened it I gasped. standing there in all his glory was Edward Cullen.

"Hello." He smirked and leaned against my door frame as if he were a teenager. "Did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "No... I was was... I was uh...Gonna do some work.." My word were all muddled up. Why did he have to be so gorgeous?

"Work? On a Sunday? Now that's not right. Tell you what I'll make you some breakfast." he pushed past me and expertly made his way down my hall towards my kitchen.

Gob smacked I closed the front door and followed him down towards the kitchen.

"Cute kitten. What's her name?" He asked, holding Nessie close to his chest and gently stroking her head while she purred contently.

"Um.. Nessie. Her name's Nessie." I replied dumbly.

"Nessie? Unusual name for a cat." He mused and placed her down on the ground again.

"I decided to try something different." I shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table. "Wait, shouldn't you be sitting at the table and I be making breakfast?"

He shrugged and started pulling food out of my fridge. "Try something different." He winked and turned back to the food.

"You could've told me you were coming over. I mean I look horrible, and school teacherish." I muttered.

"You look natural. Natural makes a woman more beautiful then all the make-up and hair spray in the world." He said.

"Really? So your saying I'm beautiful?" I asked. Not in a flirting way just out of general curiousity.

"Yes I do. More beautiful then I've ever seen you." He said as he set a plate of pancakes down infront of me with a choclate smiley face and and strawberries at the sides to make it look like the sun.

"Awww, how did you know I loved pancakes?" I asked.

"I may have called Rosalie to get a few tips about you." He smirked and handed me a fork.

"Well that's a good. You've definatly earned some more points in my book." I grinned and started quickly shoveling the food into my mouth.

"Well maybe this will earn me some more points, I rented Romeo and Juliet, the 1960's version and I thought maybe we could watch it." He smirked and pulled a dvd from a bag I hadn't noticed he had.

"I love that movie!" I said with joy.

"Okay well then you show me where the dvd player is, I'll set it up and we can start the marathon." He got up from the table and went into the sitting room.

We spent the entire day watching my favorite movies. Romeo and Juliet, Pride and preduice, wuthering heights and he even put on the notebook. At lunch time he made me chicken wraps and for dinner he cooked me a famous Italien dish that even I hadn't of.

"Edward, that was absloutely perfect." I groaned as I pushed away from the table.

He looked at me with something close to adoration in his eyes. "Glad you enjoyed it."

The clock chimed eight. "Oh shoot!" I grumbled. "I'm gonna be late!"

"For what?" He replied.

"I've got plans tonight. I told you." I jumped up from the table. "I had a really great time today, maybe we could do it again?"

"I could give you a call later tonight?" He asked.

"Sure great."

"Bella?" He called just before I disappeared up the stairs.

"Yes?"

He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips, almost so soft that I could barely feel it. Then pulled back slowly. "That's what tonight meant to me." And he let himself out of the house.

* * *

><p>read and review. Thanks alot for adding this to favourites or story alert it means alot.<p>

Also very sorry about not updating very often. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this chapter and also a bit of stuff going on in my own life that's stressful.

But I wish everyone single one of you a happy new year :D Hope it's the best year yet :D


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own twilight.

Dedicated to my ninja of a best friend Maddie. Your the best!

and to my mini me Meadow how helped with the name!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9.<p>

EPOV

I sighed as I opened the front door. I kicked off my boots and closed the door.

"Where have you been?" Sasha demanded rushing out into the hall. "I've been worried."

"Sasha!" I ran and pulled her into an embrace. "Oh I've missed you so much. Don't you ever run out like that again, you hear me?"

"I'm sorry. I got upset and ran out. It's just ya know... I miss Mom." She started to cry softly against my shoulder.

"I know baby, I miss her too." I kissed the top of her head.

"Then why did you go off and sleep with that awful woman?" She pulled back to look at me with teary eyes.

"Sash... I know you think miss Swan is horrible and that she'll never compair to your mother, but she's actually a really lovely lady who I happen to like very much. She wouldn't dream of trying to replace your Mom... Just don't you want me to be happy agian?" I asked her.

"Of course I want you to be happy Daddy, It's just hard for me... seeing you with... Her." Fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I know Baby." I sighed. "But could you please make a special effort to like her? For me?"

She sighed and started wiping at her tears. "Okay Daddy. I promise to try and like her."

"Thank you honey." I sighed in relief. "Do you wanna watch a movie and order a pizza with your ole Dad?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Actually Dad, some of my friends are heading down to La Push and I really wanna go because Seth invited me." She bit her lip like her mother used to do at her age.

"You like this boy?" I asked in my protectivly fatherly way.

"Awh he's the greatest!" She said enusiastically. "He's funny and brave and tan!"

I winced. As a Dad listening to your daughter talk about boy's wasn't exactly what I wanted. "Does he like you?"

"Well, Charlotte Cheney thinks that he does... And his best friend Quil told her that he did..." She gushed on.

"Well go have a good time. Want me to pick you up later?"

She nodded and danced towards the door. "I'll call you, okay?"

I laughed at her rush toget out of the house. She reminded me so much of her mother.

**OoO**

"How was your date Edward?" Alice asked as she carefully tidied up her files from the dining table.

I insatantly regreted coming over to see my parents now. I'd forgotten that Alice had practically moved herself back in.

"It's was fine." I lied. It was better than fine I just wasn't able to get into details with her right now.

"Oh don't worry Eddie, I'll get all the dirty details from Bella later." She winked. "Is she with you?"

"No. She had plans." I replied.

Alice nodded in approvement. "Playing hard to get. The girl has some good tact. Ya know I bet she's sitting at home cackling at you!"

"Really?" I asked dumbly. Could she really have lied to me just to peek my intrest?

"Definatly. I mean if she had a date Rose and I would know about it." Alice laughed as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you didn't feel like sharing that little girly secret a few hours ago?" I asked her in annoyance. I'd give anything to be with Bella again. Just holding her in my arms while she watched her favorite movies.

"Awh!" Alice cooed. "You're in love! I haven't seen that look in your eyes for awhile!"

"Can you keep a secret, Ally?" I knew that she couldn't but there was no point in hiding this from her.

"Yeah of course." She moved towards me.

"I think I love her." I confessed.

"Awh Eddie! That's so cute!" She cried softly and hugged me.

"Don't say anything to Bella. I don't want to scare her off. She barely knows me." I told her sternly.

"Edward, when a woman finds out a man loves her, nothing could make her happier." She reasoned.

"Alice, don't say anything." I said threatingly.

"Fine fine." She waved me off. "So should we start planning a third wedding in the Cullen household?"

"Alice!" I yelled in frustration. "It's far too soon for a marriage proposal... I don't even know if I want to get married again."

"Sure ya do." She kissed my cheek and moved towards the front door. "She ya'll later."

I grumbled incorhently to myself as I made my way out to the kitchen.

"Edward honey what's wrong?" My Mom asked when she looked up from her news paper.

"When did Alice start talking like a Texan?" I grumbled, sitting down infront of my mother.

"Her and Jasper have been down visiting his parents and the rest of his family. Guess it's rubbing off on her. Be greatful that she isn't going to live down there." My mom replied absently.

"Yeah I guess." I sigh and picked a cookie up from the table.

My Mom sighed and put the paper down and stared me straight in the eye. "Okay Edward, the only time you come in here all moppy and grumpy is when something isn't going your way. What's wrong?"

"Just... When I'm with Bella I have a great time... And I think I might even love her... But..." I trail off.

"But what?" She raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Is it too soon?" I asked hesitantly.

She sighed and smiled that loving motherly smile like she used to when we were kids. She placed her small, white hands on mine and squeezed them tight. "It's never too soon or too late. There is not time limit on when to fall in love again. It just happens... There's no way to explain it."

"I know... I remember... But with Sasha and all..." Again I trailed off.

"Edward honey... Why do I get the feeling that your talking yourself out of this realationship?" She smiled paitently.

"Because I am. I've been going over it and over it in my head and I'm quite literally running out of reasons not to make this a serious thing." I groaned and dropped my head into my arms.

My mother giggled happily. "Edward, I think you need to go to Bella and tell her how serious you are about her!"

"But_"

"Edward Cullen I am offically ordering you to make Isabella your girlfriend!" She laughed as she tried to sound stern.

I gave her my famous crooked grin and dashed back out to the hall and out to my car.

**BPOV**

"Thanks James. I had a really great time with you tonight." I smiled politely at him. To be honest I felt nothing towards James. He was cute and he was charming... But I felt like he was trying to hard. I could tell quite easily that he was a major player.

"So can I come inside...?" He let the question linger between us.

"James... I'm not really looking for anything... I mean your really nice... And_"

"Wow... I can't say I was expecting this speech from you." He laughed. "It's okay Bella. I don't need to hear the whole thing. I guess I'll see you around." He leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Are you sure?" He was taking this horribly well for someone being rejected.

"Bella, please it's fine... My ego is bruised enough... let's not drag it out more than nessicary." He grinned slightly but there was something undetectable in his eyes.

"Yeah.. Okay... see you around I guess." I smiled of slightly and got out the car.

He pulled out of my driveway faster than I thought possible. I felt absolutely horrible, but there was absolutely no spark between us. I couldn't feel something that wasn't there.

"Isabella!"  
>I spun around as fast as I could and saw Edward practically galloping down my driveway towards me.<p>

"Edward!" I smiled in spite of myself, a natural reaction whenever I saw him. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"About an hour... It's not really important. I came to tell you that I've fallen for Bella, badly." He reached for my cheek and pressed his cool palm against it.

"Edward," I sighed wearily and placed my hand over his. "I like you... Lots and today meant more to me than words can ever say but... With your daughter and everything.. I don't think_"

"Bella, please!" He begged. "I love you. My family love you. I promise Sasha will come around. Please let us try!"

"You... You love me?" I stammered. Was that even possible? I'd only known for such a short time. Did I love him?

"You don't have to say it back. If you would just agree to become something exclusive with me... Well that would be enough for now." he grinned breathlessly.

"Your serious? You really want us to have a realationship?" I asked dumbly.

"Bella. I wanna be with you." He leaned forward and softly took my face between his hands and very gently kissed me on the lips. "What do you say Bella? I know it sounds corny and as if I've stepped out of an old movie but... Would you please be my girlfriend."

I smiled like an idiot and kissed him passionatly back. "Yes I'd love to be your girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been awhile but I had alot of stuff to do. Don't worry the next chapter should be up in a day or two.<p>

I'd like to thank you for all the reviews they really inspire me to keep going. So keep them coming. :)


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own twilight.

Dedicated to my ninja of a best friend Maddie who I'd like to wish good luck this week with her mocks.:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

"Bella, will you please keep up?" Alice huffed impaitently as she danced down fifth avenue.

Somehow through out all the crazy wedding plans Alice had we'd ended up on a whim in New York. Alice claims it was so Rose could help while she worked... I think it was mostly because Alice had an addiction to fashion.

"Alice, don't you think your taking the dress shopping a little too far?" Rose huffed as she struggled to keep up in her blood red stillettos.

"Rose, your a bride to be. You know how hard and stressful it is." Alice replied.

"No I don't. I'm not stressed." Rose said simply as she slowed her pace to match mine instead of trying to catch up to Alice.

"Really?" Alice asked as she flittered back to our sides. "What are you doing for your wedding. I think you'd look beautiful with an elegant up do and a puffy Vera Wang dress... Hmm maybe my dad could even book the four seasons for you!"

Rose shook her head and smiled at Alice. "That's not going to be my wedding. I've something else planned."

Alice looked at her for a moment, then focused her attention on me. "What do you think Bella? Which of our weddings will be the biggest hit?"

I stayed silent for a little while. I knew what Rose had planned. She'd had her entire wedding planned out since she was thirteen years old. It would be beautiful... And to be pefectly honest more my taste but Alice's wedding was a classic and timeless.

"Hard to say." I said replied. "You're both taking making such diffrent choices."

"Rosalie! Ms Hale!" A group of reporters and photographers dashed across the busy New York road towards us.

She sighed heavily and pulled Alice and I in close. "Listen to me, these guys are absloute vultures. They'll want to know every detail about my wedding. Where it'll be what dress I'm wearing, the guest list about Em... Don't tell them anything."

"Couldn't if I wanted to." Alice grinned.

"Excuse me Ms Hale?" One of the reporters gasped when they finally reached us. "We'd like to ask you a few questions on your reccent engagement."

"Well gentlemen, you know all press interviews have to be made through my assistant." Rosalie shrugged apologetically.

"Ms Hale, surely you could just answer a few of our questions?" Another man pleaded with her.

"What would you like to know?" She sighed resigned.

"How did your fiancée propose?" One near the back shouted.

"I told you already. I will be giving interviews about this when you all make appointments with my assistant."

"Have you set a date!"

"Where will it be held!"

"There is no date. I am waiting until my beautiful soon to be sister in law gets married first." Rose motioned towards Alice. "As to where it is being held... Well I'll have to discuss that with my finacée."

"What's his name?" The orginal one asked.

"Again that shall be disclosed in the interview." She grumbled wearily.

I turned away from them all when my phone started to buzz, and started to walk away up the street. "Hello?"

_"Hey Bella, just wondering if you had any plans for tonight?" _Edward's familiar musical voice asked.

"Edward, I told you I was going to New York with Rose and Alice. Remember I asked you to feed my cat?" I sighed. Edward and I had been dating for nearly two weeks now and I liked him alot but sometimes his memory slipped.

_"I know your in New York... But maybe I asked Emmett to watch Nessie and maybe I asked Mom and Dad to look after Sasha and maybe I'm standing right behind you." _

I spun around and saw him giving me that famous crooked grin of his. I started running towards him for reasons even I couldn't explain. I leapt right into his arms almost knocking him backwards.

"Is that Edward?" Rosalie asked Alice, completely ignoring the reporters at this stage.

"I'd hope so." Alice replied. I could tell by her that she was craning her neck around to get a better view.

"Edward! Is that your fiancée?" I heard reporter shout.

"His brother." Rose replied in a monotone voice.

"What's with the media circus?" Edward chuckled as he set me back down on the ground.

I shrugged. "Rose is famous. They want every detail. I hear it's going to be the most reported and fabulous wedding since the Royal wedding."

"Really? I don't remember that... But Mom, Sasha and Alice made a big deal about it." He said in amazement.

"My Mom was too. She was over visiting for a little while and we spent the entire day judging the clothes." I laughed at the memory of Renée and I sitting on the sofa mocking some of the outragous 'fashion'.

"I'd like to meet your Mom. She sounds fun and by the way you talk about her you absolutetly adore her." He said still grinning.

I started to have a bit of a mini heart attack. Introduce him to my parents? I was twenty eight not sixteen. He couldn't be serious, I know I'd met his Mom but still that was techniquially Rose's doing.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look as if you're gonna pass out." He murmured.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I just remembered that I've got a really busy week planned with the girls and I really don't have much time to spend with you. I'm really sorry. I know you flew all this way."

"No no it's fine. I've gotta medical lecture with my Dad and then we're flying home when ever we get a flight." He shrugged.

"Really? I am sorry." I sighed.

"I know. Ive just gotta go talk with Alice for a minute." He said and pulled me along as we moved back up the street.

"Edward! Could you please give us some information about Rosalie's fiancée?" One of the reporters asked him when we were standing beside Alice and Rose.

"Uh... Excuse me?" he sounded confused and looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Okay, this is quite enough if you please would just call my assistant Alec, he'll arrange everything and I'll even do a photoshoot." She said.

There was some murmuring and confering between them and then they broke out into a mad dash back to their cars.

"And that's how you play the game." She turned to face us grinning.

"You couldn't have done that a half hour ago?" Alice grumbled. "I was being pushed by photographers!"

"Hey Ally, can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

"Sure, go ahead." She nodded but pulled her blackberry from her new Louis Vattan and completely zoned him out.

"Ally, seriously!" He groaned and released me and shoved her slightly.

"Ouch! if your not careful I'm gonna be black and blue and then I'll have to by something to cover my arms with for the wedding!" She complained and pulled her grey coat more protectivly around her body.

"Ally, we need to talk. It's about your wedding."

Her head shot up and she grabbed hold of his arm and dug her nails deeply into his skin. "What about my wedding?"

Rose and I looked at each other with worried expression. "Alice... Maybe_"

"Tell me!" She screamed.

"Okay Ally, realease my arm and take a step back." He waited for Alice to comply before continuing. "Now I was talking to Mom and she was talking to her friend over at the weather station and the snow in Forks is gonna last for at least another two weeks."

Alice digested the new slowly. "How those that affect me? My wedding is here. Miles away from Forks?"

Edward sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "It's also gonna snow in New York. Mom is trapped in Forks and she doesn't think she'll be able to get a flight out here for the wedding."

Alice's face dropped and tearsformedin her eyes. "Mom's gonna miss my wedding?"

Rosalie walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. "Hey look the wedding isn't for another two weeks. The snow will probably ease off enough for your Mom to get a flight."

Edward and I exchanged a look as we waited for this little bit of comfort to settle in with her. Alice was high maintence so it could go either way.

"Dad is getting his friend to try and get her." Edward offered.

Alice took in some deep breaths. "Let's continue dress shopping. Can't let a little bit of bad weather ruin my wedding."

All three of us released breaths of relief, and Edward sprung on the opertunity to leave. "Well, I'll leave you lovely ladies to your shopping." He kissed me softly. "And I'll call you later."

I nodded and pulled back. I watched as he made his way down the street and rounded the corner.

"Okay, let's go to Fashion's by Maddie. It's only about two blocks away. Let's go." Alice started dancing back up the street.

"Only two blocks?" I sighed as Rose and I fell slowly into step behind her.

"Why is Edward here? It can't be because of Alice's wedding." She mused.

"He wanted us to have dinner tonight." I sighed again.

"And last week you were head over heels in love with the guy and this week you're being odd and distant. Why?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I do really do like him, it's just sometimes I get the feeling that when we're out he isn't exactly always there, but rather his mind is wandering... And jut now he mentioned meeting my mom... It's way to soon for introductions and I'm too old to bring a boyfriend home."

She grumbled slightly to herself. "Bella, you always do this. Everytime a guy wants to get serious with you, you flip out and back out of the realationship. Remember with Mike Newton? You slept with him, he told you he loved you and you flipped out?"

"I didn't flip out!" I muttered defensivly.

"You broke his nose and gave him a black eye!"

"Okay, so maybe he got a black eye... But Edward said he loved me and I didn't hit him." I countered.

"No, but you've grown up. Now your terrified of your mother's opinion." She replied.

"Renée would love Edward. He's a sucessful doctor. He's great with kids. He knows how to be a good husband. I just think it's too soon to take the trip to Florida to introduce them."

"So introduce her to Charlie." She suggested.

"Charlie? You know we've got a need to know thing going on."

"I think you're serious boyfriend is a need to know thing." She replied in a serious tone as we struggled to keep up with Alice.

"Maybe_"

"THIS IS IT!" Alice yelled as she jumped up and down with excitement a few feet ahead of us.

**OoO**

"Alice! It's been three hours! The shop is about to close! Either pick a dress or leave it and lets come back tomorrow." Rose grumbled as she slumped down in a chair next to the dressing room.

"No wait! This is it!" Alice squealed excitedly as the curtain rustled slightly as she crashed against the stall. Finally Alice emerged from the changing room wearing a princess style bridal gown with little black flowers around the bottom and little pearls going around the bust.

"Oh Alice you look beautiful!" Rose cooed and ran over to get a closer look. "Is there a veil?"

"Yeah, hold on." She disappeared back into the changing room and emerged a few moments later with a tiara fitted to her head and a veil falling from it around her head.

"Oh that looks really pretty." I murrmured trying to get a better look.

"You think? Have I found the one?" She bit her lip nervously.

"Alice, that is definatly the dress." Rose nodded in approval.

I smiled while Alice went to change. She'd finally got some good news today, but somewhere deep down I could tell this was only the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>Hey thanks for the patient wait, busy week. I know this chapter isn't very good but still it's something.<p>

Please read and review. :) Nice reviews only please. :)


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own twilight.

dedicated to my best friend Maddie. Good luck with the rest of your mocks :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11.<p>

"This is not happening!" Alice screamed and threw a crystal vase of roses to the floor.

"Alice, just calm down it'll be fine. The veil can't be that far away." I told her calmly. Rose was in the other room frantically searching for Alice's missing veil.

"It'll be fine? It'll be fine!" She hissed and spun around on me in fury. "Bella, I can't get married without my veil!"

I flinched away from her. "Rose how is the search for that veil coming?"

"Bella, Edward's here!" She called back.

"I'm kinda busy!" I was trying to restrain Alice form strangling me.

"He says it's really important." She insisted.

I sighed and forced Alice to sit down on the bed while I went back out into the sitting room and closed the doors to the bedroom behind me.

"What is it?" I asked Edward.

"More bad news... Mom is stuck in Forks." He said paniced.

"Edward, there is no_"

"That's not all... Remember how Jasper went to Huston to see his family?"

"Yeah..." I replied cautiously.

"Well, he got a flight as far as Charlottesville but after that the snow storm is too bad... He can't make it too New York." He said quietly. He flinched back as if waiting for me to hit him.

"Okay this is bad. She's having a freak attack because she's missing her veil. There's no way she's going to be able to handle and missing groom." Rose muttered under her breath.

"FOUND IT!" Alice sang and came dancing into the room. "I found my veil! Everything is good again!"

All three of us shared a look, and Edward took a deep breath. "Alice, before you get to excited... Jasper is stuck in Charlottesville..."

Alice just stood there. Silent and still. All the colour had drained from her face, then suddenly it came rushing back and she lunged at Edward and knocked him against the wall. "What do you mean he's stuck in Charlottesville? He's suposed to be in a hotel room getting ready by now!"

It took both Rose and myself to pry Alice off of Edward. As soon as he was free he scrambled towards the door.

"He's doing his best Ally, he's doing everything in his power to try and get here." He tried to reassure her.

"Well obviously his best isn't good enough!" She yelled and was struggling against Rose and I trying to attack him.

"Get Jasper on the phone." Rose whispered to me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Just get Jasper on the phone!" She hissed.

I let go of Alice and dashed for the telephone beside the sofa. I started dialing Jasper's cellphone number.

_"Hello?" _Jasper's familiar southern voice asked.

"Jasper? It's Bella. Alice is having a tiny bit of a meltdown because well your not here, and we're not really sure what to do... Could you maybe talk to her?" I asked hesitantly.

_"Sure, put her on the phone." _He sounded surprisingly calm for a guy who might miss his own wedding day.

I turned around to face the panicked people behind me. "Alice, Jasper's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Rose released Alice and she ran for the phone. She didn't say anything she just listened... And the longer she listened the more her face went from panick stricken and angry, to one of calmness and her tense body relaxed.

"Okay Jaz... I love you too." She made a kissy noise into the phone and hung up.

We could barely speak. Each of us holding our breaths too scared that the relaxed and calm Alice might not last.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Jasper said everything is going to be fine. He's going to drive to New York."

We all shared a look. Everyone but optimistic Alice knew that there was no way Jasper would be able to make it to New York in time.

"Rose, the stylists and make up people canceled. They couldn't make it in from L.A so would you mind doing my hair and make-up for me?" Alice asked softly ignoring the looks we'd shared.

"Of course." Alice walked off and Rose turned to face me. "Stay near the phone coz I've a feeling there will be more cancelations."

Edward and I nodded and sat side by side on the sofa.

"So Alice isn't very happy today... How are you doing?" He asked softly and played softly with the tips of my hair.

I sighed. "Almost as stressed as Alice. Everytime she gets bad news we live in fear that she might kill the messenger."

He laughed melodic chuckle and gave me my favorite crooked grin. "Don't worry she won't kill you. If she killed you that's all people would remember about this day and Alice can't have that. This day is all about her."

"Was your wedding this way?" I asked casually. He never really spoke about his wedding or what it had been like being married.

He shook his head. "Tanya and I had been engaged for about two years and Alice and my mom were the wedding planners and we had another three weeks til our wedding and we just woke up and we knew the big flashy wedding wasn't something we wanted so Tanya put on a white summer dress and flipflops and I wore jeans and a t-shirt. Tanya's cousin Elezar had gotten ordained over the internet married us on the beach. Her sisters Kate and Irina were witnesses aswell as Emmett."

Tears formed in my eyes. "That's so beautiful and intimate."

He nodded. "It was amazing. Of course Alice was pissed."

I giggled. "Of course."

He played with my hair in silence for awhile before speaking again. "Would you ever get married?"

I felt in complete and utter shock. If he was a guy friend and asking that'd be okay, but when your boyfriend asks you what does that mean? Was he hinting that he wanted to get married? We'd known each other only a few weeks.

"Are you asking?" I decided to make a joke out of it.

He simply shrugged. "Can't say the thought hadn't crossed my mind."

He was serious! We were barely scrapping by on our realtionship as it was. His daughter absolutely hated me and Edward still had moments when it was as if he wasn't there.

Luckily for me I didn't have to answer him because the phone rang.

"Hello, wedding central." I said lightly down the phone.

_"Hello Bella dear, is Ms Cullen there?" _The voice belonged to Mrs Webber, my friend Angela's mother.

"Yes Mrs Webber but she's rather occupied but I can take a message." I offered.

_"Oh thank you very much Bella. I was just calling to let you know that Mr Webber had to go out of town because his mother is rather ill and might not make it so he'll be unable to preform the wedding." _There was a sadness to her voice. _"I'm very sorry about this. It's going to be such a massive inconviniance."_

I sighed. "Well you can't avoid these things. It's okay Mrs Webber. Send our deepest regards to your husband."

A smile creeped into her voice. _"Thank you dear. Have a lovely day."_

"Goodbye." I hung up. This day was turning into one disaster after another.

"What's wrong now?" Edward sighed.

"Mr Webber canceled. We've no one to preform the ceromony." I grumbled and leaned back against the seat and closed m eyes.

The bedroom door slid open, and Alice was leaning against the door frame in a light pink dressing gown her curls pinned up and a light blush across her cheeks. "Bella, did the phone ring?"

I bumped Edward with my elbow. "Mr Webber canceled." He chimed in.

Alice mumbled something under her breath then started counting down from ten, then suddenly a wide smile broke across her face. "It's gonna be okay. We'll find another minister. I'll just put on my dress and everything will be perfectly fine."

Edward and I looked at each other nervously. This was it Alice had snapped so bad she could no longer express anger... All she could do was pretend that nothing was wrong.

"Alice, come here til I put on your dress!" Rose screeched from the other room. Alice may be all calm but everyone else was seriously on edge. Although I did admire Alice, she was really hanging in there.

**APOV**

I could feel tears forming in the back of my eyes as Rosalie slipped the dress over my head. Everything was going wrong today. The minister canceled on me. My mom couldn't come to my wedding and my fiancée was a thousand miles away.

"Ally, everything is going to be fine." Rose reasured me and helped me into my shoes.

"No it's not. I''m trying to keep it together. I'm trying not to fall apart... But it's getting really difficult, ya know?" A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly brused it away.

Rose wrapped her arms around me. "I understand Ally. Everyone is feeling the stress today. But it's not like Jasper would ever miss his own wedding. The man is head over heels in love with you. He'll make it to this wedding even if he has to walk or rent a bicycle."

I laughed slightly. Something that irrational wasn't Jasper's style, but then again I knew that he'd do it for me.

'Knock, Knock'

I brushed furiously at my eyes again. "Come in!"

Bella slid open the door and leand against the door frame. "Emmett said the limo is ready." She had a glint in her eye I couldn't place.

"Has something happened with you and Edward?" I asked her curiously.

She shook her head and bit her lip. "Nope, still the same as always. It's just time to get going."

Rose looked confused. "The wedding isn't for another hour yet."

Bella considered this a moment and her skin flushed red. "Traffic is bad this time of day?" It was an obvious lie because she made it sound like a question.

"Isabella Marie Swan why are you lying to me?" Rose insisted.

Before Bella could answer her Edward appeared in the doorway beside her. "Emmett is getting really impaitent and so is dad so can we go?"

"Have you heard from Jasper?" I asked worriedly as I picked my bouquet up off the bedside table.

Bella's face flushed again but Edward's voice was cool and steady. "No not since he calmed you down."

No one else said anything as we made our way down in the elavator and through the hotel lobby. I was starting to get a weird feeling.

"Oh you look beautiful Sweetheart." My dad greeted me by pulling me into a bear hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks daddy." I leaned into the hug a little longer than a grown woman should, but I needed his comfort today.

"Shall we get going?" He asked and released me, moving towards on of the black limos infront of us.

Silence again. No one would say a word to me. Rose most have been finally clued in on what was going on because her and Bella were grinning like idiots and whenever I asked why they said that they were just really happy for me.

"Bella, there's no traffic... We're gonna be too early... Hey we just passed the church... wait... the sign said we were leaving New York... Where the hell are we going?" The blood rushed to my face. I'm suprised that steam wasn't coming out of my of my ears.

Rose put her arms around my shoulders. "Don't worry Alice. Trust us."

"Trust you! You're basically kidnapping me!" I exploded.

"Alice... Jasper's on the phone." Bella held out a cell phone to me. When did she dial?

I took the phone hesitantly. "Hello?"

_"Hey Ally, I hear your questioning my methods." _I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No no Jaz... It's just that this day isn't going the way I want. I wanted this day to be so perfect and special and now the sun is setting and I'm in the middle of no where." Desperation was creeping into my voice and I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

_"Alice, just because things don't happen the way you want them to doesn't mean that they aren't perfect." _He reassured me.

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.

_"Look out your window." _

I looked up and drew in a deep breath. The car I was in pulled into the side of the road, and infront of us was a gazebo strung up with fairy lights, and flowers hanging from it despite the cold. Standing in the gazebo was Jasper holding his phone, and his brother Peter stood by his side.

Bella and Rose got out of the car and I quickly followed them.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Jasper knew he wouldn't make it to New York, so he set up a wedding ceremony here, and his brother's friend is gonna say the ceremony." Bella grinned at me. That's why she lied to me.

"And look." Rose pointed off into the distant. There was a woman with carmel coloured hair and wearing a pretty blue dress... My mom!

"Ohmigod! You got my mom here!" I started jumping up and down with joy.

They shook their heads. "Nope, Jasper did."

I felt my heart swell to twice the size it had been before. I hadn't thought it was possible possible to love Jasper anymore than I already did, but after all he'd done for me, I did.

Rose laugh a beautiful windchime laugh. "Do you want to stand here and cry or do you want to get this show on the road and get married?"

"Get married." I nodded and started to move towards the gazebo.

Rose grabbed onto my arm. "Hold on there cowgirl... You need to wait for Bella to go down with Edward, then wait for me and Emmett to go down. Then your dad will guide you slowly down the man made aisle."

I groaned. I couldn't wait that long to finally marry Jasper.

"Show time girls." My dad came over and linked his arm into mine.

Edward linked his arm into Bella's and they slowly made their way down towards the gazebo. Then Rose and Em made their way down, and finally it was my turn, my dad helped me move slowly down the aisle toward the gazebo, helped me up the small set of steps and placed my hand in Jasper's.

"You look beautiful." He mouthed, and pulled me up close to him.

I spent the entire time mesmerised by Jasper's beauty. His blonde hair was perfect, and he was wearing a classic black tux and a black tie. I grinned widely when he said 'I do' and when I said it I said it with absolute confidence. I knew this felt right. Jasper was the right one for me.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jasper's friend announced.

Jasper placed his hands gently on my face and kissed me softly at first, and then he got into it.

I couldn't believe it. I'd finally gotten here. The day hadn't gone the way I'd planned and it had started out stressful, but I'd still gotten the same result at the end. I'd married the man of my dreams, and that was all I'd wanted.

* * *

><p>So this chapter was a bit fluffy, but still was fun to write. I promise more Edward and Bella drama on the way.<p>

Thanks so much for the reviews. It's an amazing feeling when I read them. :)

anyway please read and review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

**BPOV**

"Please welcome Mr and Mrs Jasper Whitlock!" The lead singer of the band called.

Since everywhere in New York refused to hold a wedding in the snow, Jasper had found a little out of the way Irish pub with it's own band.

Everyone broke into a round of applause when Jasper and Alice rand toward one of top tables. Alice never looked happier. It may not have been the four seasons, and it may not be filled with everyone who was anyone, or catered by the best french cusine but this low key reception seemed to fit Alice and Jasper better.

"Okay folks, the food is gonna take awhile because this wedding party came as a bit of a suprise, but til then, lads grab that special girl and give her a twirl on the dance floor." The singer shouted through the microphone, and the band roared to life behind him.

"Mrs Whitlock," Jasper held his hand out to Alice and pulled her out into the middle of the dance floor. Jasper spun her around and around, keeping in perfect time with the lively music.

Rose and Emmett took to the floor next. A little less graceful due to Emmett's large build. They swayed around the room, laughing the whole time.

Esme and Carlisle, who looked like they'd been dancing professionals for years, danced circles around everyone in the room.

The only people not dancing at this stage was Sasha and her date and Edward and I. The music slowed to a stop and 'Dance with me tonight' by Olly Murs started playing.

Edward grinned and jumped to his feet. "My name is Edward nice to meet you can I tell you baby Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute On the floor up and close getting lost in it I won't give up without a fight."

I started laughing at him. He sang like an angel but it was still funny. "I can't dance."

"Not a problem." He pulled me out of chair and pulled me into the middle of the dance floor. "Stand on my feet." He instructed.

Even though I found it completly strange I carefully stood on Edward's feet, and in no time at all he was spinning me around the large room. I was getting hyper and started to giggle uncontrolably.

**SPOV**

I started drumming my fingers against the table table in annoyance. I didn't like my dad's realationship with her... I'd promised him I'd try but this was rediculious. It had to stop.

"Wanna dance?" Seth asked giving me his goofy grin.

"No... No... But I need your help with something." I had a plan forming in my mind I was gonna put on my Mom and Dad's wedding song. "Do you think you could distract my aunt Alice?"

He checked it out. "Hmm... I guess I could. Why?"

"I need to give a C.D to the entertainer and I don't want Alice to see me." I grabbed my purse off the seat beside me and pulled out the disc.

"Sure sure." He didn't question me, he just got out of his seat and went over to Alice and Jasper's table.

I waited til Alice was deep in conversation before skirting my way around the dance floor and over to the stage. "Hey, could you please help me?" I asked the man who had been singing a moment ago.

"Sure darling, what do you need?" He asked smiling kindly at me.

"Think you could play this?" I held out the C.D to him.

"Of course. Any time or just at some point at during the night?" He asked, placing it down on the counter.

"Now! Play it right now." I insisted then turned away and walked back to my table and watched my plan unfold.

**EPOV**

Bella and I were twirling around the dance floor until suddenly the music changed. I kept spinning her while the music changed even though everyone else had stopped, until I heard the song that was playing next. _The way you look tonight_. The song that Tanya and I had danced to on our wedding day.

_"Please welcome Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen." Emmett boomed as we entered my parents house. "Now let's get this party started."_

_"Time to grab your dancing shoes, Mr Cullen." She grinned flirtatiously and pulled me into the middle of the dining room._

_We spun around the entire room to the music._

_"I love you, Edward." She breathed against my chest as we danced._

_"I love you too, Tanya. You really do look beautiful tonight." I whispered into her hair._

_She lifted her head up from my chest. "Edward, you don't understand I really unbelivably love you. I never wanna be with another man ever again. I want you. Forever."_

"Edward? Edward? What's wrong?" I heard Bella ask faintly.

I shook my head and pulled away from her.

"Edward? You're scaring me. What's wrong?" Bella looked up at me through her thick lashes with fear in her eyes.

"Nothing... I gotta get out of here." I pulled completely out of her grip and took off running across the room.

"Edward? Edward? Where are you going?"

I felt my Mom and sister reach out for me, but I moved away from them and burst out through the doors of the bar. I couldn't deal with this right now I just had to get out and take a breather. I was moving way too fast with Bella, falling for her the way I had with Tanya... I needed to think before I jumped.

**BPOV**

"Shh Bella it's gonna be okay. I don't think it had anything to do with you." Rosalie reassured me.

"We were dancing and he just suddenly ran away from me. Something most have happened and it must have been something I done." I sobbed against her. I knew that I was being ridiculous. Edward often had these freak outs like this but it was getting really annoying.

"Isabella, there has to be another reason as to why he left. It's not because of you." She insisted.

"Bella honey, what happened?" Esme asked, appearing at my side.

I shook my head. Then Alice appeared at my side with Sasha in toe. "I know what happen." She said and pushed Sasha down on the chair infront of Rose and I.

Esme looked from her grandaughter to her daughter and back again. "What happened?"

"Sasha got her date to distract me and handed the bartender a C.D with Edward and Tanya's wedding song on it." Alice said venomously.

Esme frowned and her eyes were deeply sad. "Sasha, why would you do such a thing to your father?"

She sat there sullenly and didn't say a word. All she did was examine her nails.

"Answer her!" Rosalie barked. I'd known Rose to get angry before but I'd never heard her shouting at someone as young as Sasha.

Sasha looked at Rosalie with a look of suprise. "Who are you to speak to me like that?"

"Answer your grandmother." Alice snapped. Alice who was so sweet and gentle towards Sasha was close to her breaking point.

"She's not my mom!" She blurted out, then tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "She's not my mom, my dad shouldn't be dancing with a woman who isn't my mom!"

Esme ducked beside her and wrapped her arms around her. "Honey, your mom isn't here."

"I know she isn't but that doesn't mean he should just forget about her!" She screamed, and slammed her fist against the table.

Alice grabbed hold of her wrist and forced Sasha to look her in the eye. "You think he's forgeting about her? You think that he doesn't remember her? Sasha he's trying to move on with his life! Why won't you let him have some happiness in his life!"

"He was plenty happy before she came along!" She pointed a finger at me.

"You know what? Forget it? I can't do this anymore! I can't keep competing with a fucking dead woman! It's not far to me! I'm not coming second for anyone anymore!" I snatched my bag off the table and stormed away.

"Selfish little bitch." Rosalie hissed at Sasha as she tried to follow me, but I avoided her by ducking and weaving and losing her in a crowd.

I pushed open the doors and ran out into the cold night air. Trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated but I had no internet and yesterday was my birthday... very hectic week. <strong>

**I know this is very short and I'm sorry but I'll try make the next one long. :)**

**anyways please read and review thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own twilight.**

**dedicated to my ninja best friend Maddie. :D You're the best :D Couldn't do it this without all your help xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13.<p>

"Bella?" I heard someone say from the distance.

I squinted my eyes to ajust them to the darkness. The man who had said my name was tall well over six foot. Had a muscular body. Deep choclate brown eyes and short shaven brown hair. He was very tan.

"Jacob?" I half laughed, half sobbed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jake took a hesitant step forward but still kept his ditance from me.

I shook my head and stuck a plastered a fake smile on my face. "Nothing. I just got a bit emotional. My friend got married today and it's a little overwhelming."

He started to bark laughter and his whole body started to shake from the force of his laughter. "Your telling my psycho vampire barbie got married?"

I smiled fondly at Jake's nickname for Rose. He chose vampire barbie because she was blonde, tall, and pale as a vampire and her canine teeth did kinda look like fangs. He also got freaked out by her violet eyes. Apparently they creeped him out, whereas they seduced other men.

"No Rose didn't get married, at least not yet. It was her fiancée's sister's wedding."

"Who would willingly agree to marry that creature?" He shook as if the thought was terrifying.

I slapped his arm as hard as I could although it didn't really effect Jake. "Stop, your awful. I think it's terrible that all this time later and you two still hate each other. We're not kids anymore you know."

He rolled his eyes. "I swear I saw blood on her fangs." He muttered under his breath.

I giggled and hit him again. "It was red lipstick. You were just over reacting."

He laughed then caught my eye and held my gaze. "You look very beautiful tonight, Bells."

I blushed and turned my head away from him. "Thank you."

"You're hair is shorter then I remember." He noted and caught a bit of my reddish-brown hair between his strong tan fingers, twisting it in the dim light.

"Yeah... Alice had a pratiular style in mind which meant I'd need to cut it." I shrugged.

"I liked it long." He muttered.

"Yeah well you cut your hair, I cut mine. I liked your long too." Jacob used to have thick black hair as long as mine, but when he got a job working for Sam Uley he was made cut it.

I saw Seth and Sasha trudged through the thick blanket of snow towards us. They were holding hands and walking close together like a really loved up couple.

Jake let go of my hair and stood back when he saw them. I couldn't feel the heat radiating off him anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Sasha yelled when she saw me standing with Jake.

"Don't you dare shout at me. I'm not doing anything wrong. You're the one who is drving your own father insane. Torturing him and reminding him of your mom." I snapped at her.

"If I don't remind him he'll forget her and he'll marry slutty scum like you! Look at you, flirting with the first guy you met in the parking lot. He looks like one of them disgusting people who work in those dumb little shop selling fish back in Forks. With his greasy hair and perving on all the girls that walk by!" She yelled furiously.

Seth pulled his tan hand out of Sasha's snow white one and moved over to stand in between Jake and myself.

"Seth, what the hell are you doing? I thought you were suposed to be looking for your uncle?" She still sounded furious, but a softer furious then with me.

"Sasha, this is my uncle Jake." He said quietly.

"Seth I'm_"

"People say we look alike... Do you think I look like a dumb greasy guy from Forks?" I could see tears brimming in Seth's brown eyes. Seth was a sensitve kid underneath it all, he didn't need someone as poisonous as Sasha in his life.

"No that's not what I meant, I_"

"Just forget it Sash, we're over." He walked away from us and headed further into the carpark.

"Seth wait!" She yelled but he just kept walking.

"Maybe you should just give it a rest." Jake told her.

"YOU!" She screeched at me. "IT'S YOUR FAULT SETH BROKE UP WITH ME!"

I laughed a bitter, twisted laugh that I'd neve heard come out of my mouth before. "You are so conceited that you can't even see when you've hurt someone you care about? You my dear are a manipulative bitch. You are toying with your father's emotions and trying to drive me away... Only this time your plan kind of backfired... Instead of driving me away... You drove your own boyfriend away... It's what you deserve you twisted, mental bitch."

"Why you witch!" She lunged at me and started pulling at my hair.

Jake grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off of me,but hurt my hair in the process. "Girl, I think you'd better get back inside before you make me mad, because when I'm mad I'm not very nice and I have a habit of losing my temper."

She looked at me but then looked at Jake. When she took in his angry figure she flinched away. "I won't stop until your out of our lives completely." She threatened and ran back inside the pub.

I slid down to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. I didn't realize that I was crying and my body was racking with sobs til Jake put his strong warm arms around me to keep me calm.

"Bella, it's okay, don't worry. It's gonna be okay." He soothed and gently let me rest my head against his chest. I could hear the steady beating of his heart.

"Jake, it's not going to be okay! That twisted girl is trying to ruin my life!" I cried and buried my face into his chest.

"Who is she?" He asked cautiously.

"My boyfriend's daughter."

He stopped rocking me. "You've a boyfriend?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "I honestly don't know anymore. I mean she fucked things up so bad by bring up memories of his dead wife that I honestly don't know what's going on anymore."

"Bells, you're gonna be okay. That girl definatly needs a therapist and maybe her dad just isn't ready to have a relationship right now, and if he can't see your worth now, he's not worth your time or energy."

I lifted my head to look up at him. "Awh Jake... I missed you cheering me up when other guys let me down. How do you always know the right thing to say?"

He shrugged. "Natural talent. I'm a pure charmer."

"And yet you still don't have a girlfriend? How is that even possible?" I asked laughing through my tears.

He shrugged. "The woman in Forks just remember me as an akward gangly teenager. Maybe I should try the girls in New York?"

"Hmm Maybe. You were pretty good-looking teenager. I mean sure you were a bit gangly and had a bit of acne, but everyone is beautiful and you are beautiful inside and out." He hugged him tightly. Remembering the days I sat with him like this on the La Push beach after every single one of my break ups.

"You were very pretty too."

"Haha. You have to say that. You're my friend." I laughed.

He sighed and stood up. he held a hand out to me and held me to my feet aswell. "Need a lift back to Forks, Bells?"

I nodded. "Sure."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we started walking through the dark empty parking lot, leaving behind my disasterous evening, but for how long?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... Now I know alot of you love Edward and Bella and hate Jacob, but let's not over-react because I totally agree with you. But how boring would it be if I just wrote a story about Edward and Bella and there happy little lives? No it'd suck. So enter Jacob to stir things up. (Plus Maddie loves him) So please keep reading and reviewing because I hope to end it in a way that'll please you. (although the end isn't insight yet ;)<strong>

**Anyways please read and review. Thank you.**

**Oh and thanks for the wonderful reviews. The reviews are my inspiration to keep writing so keep them coming and if you'd like to offer some suggestions for this story just let me know :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my super ninja best friend Maddie. You're the best and thank you sooo much for all your help. xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14.<p>

**EPOV.**

"Alice? What the hell are you doing?" I asked when I went upstairs and saw her and Jasper standing on the landing.

"Edward, now please please don't freak out, okay?" Alice pleaded andplaced a gentle hand on my arm.

"Alice, what're you doing?" I asked again, my voice creeping dangerously high.

"Edward, we're taking Sasha to come and live with us." Jasper replied for her.

I stood still and digested the news. "So you wanna take my daughter and force her to go and live with you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Not force. Edward you clearly are still grieving for Tanya, you work long hours at the hospital... Your not really in a fit state to look after a temperamental teenage girl, whereas Jasper only has to go into work three days a week and the rest of the time he can work from home and don't even work so I'll_"

And you think that's what she needs? To be smothered by her over-bearing aunt?" I yelled at her.

Alice who was used to me blowing up at her, stood her ground firmly against me. "Edward we think this is best for her. You know being a single parent and a doctor just isn't exactly good for you or Sasha."

I sucked in a deep breath, and tried to calm myself down because shouting at Alice never worked. "Alice please, since Tanya died, Sasha's the only think in my life that's kept me going."

Her and Jasper shared a look. I could see clear as day on her face that she wasn't gonna budge on this.

"Ally, you can't take my daughter away from me... I've nothing else... My wife is dead... My girlfriend left me because she's lost paitence with me.. Please don't take my daughter away from me too!" I pleaded with her. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry. I wasn't gonna show weakness. I needed her to backdown.

"Edward, you're not the only one still grieving for Tanya." Alice said sadly. Her little body slumped slightly.

I knew she had me, I was being selfish. How could I think that Sasha was coping without a mother? She was only a sixteen year old girl, she needed a mother more then ever. I was thirty- three and even I couldn't live without my mom. Alice wasn't Tanya, she didn't even come close, but she would be a good mother figure to look after Sasha, while I sorted out my own grief and could be the kind of dad she needed.

"Okay Ally... You win. Take Sasha to live with you, but first I want you to promise me something.

"What?" She asked cautiously. A rare thing for Alice who was usually pretty reckless.

"When I want her back, she's coming home. No arguements!" These were terms and I was gonna make sure it happened. She could look after my baby girl, but when I wanted her back, I'd get her back.

"I don't know if you'll be the best judge of when you're ready to take Sasha back." She was being overly cautious and over thinking every word before she said it.

"Fine then, if I ask for her back and Jasper thinks it's a good idea, then can I have her back?" I was clutching at straws, but I had to have some kind of guarentee I'd get Sasha back under my roof.

Alice looked at Japer and I could see on his face that he was considering my suggestion.

"Ally, I think that he's making a very reasonable request. When I decide he's ready, he can take her back."

Even though Jasper had given the go ahead, Alice still didn't seem sure about the agreement.

"Alice, I'm agreeing with you, you would both be better caring for her now, she needs a mother now more than ever, and you're the closest thing she's got right now, but I am still her father and when I want her back... I'm gonna get her back." I was determined to see this promise to myself through.

Alice sighed wearily and defeated. "Fine, but for now she'll stay with Jasper and I."

I nodded. "Good. Glad we could reach and agreement." I grumbled and walked towards my bedroom.

"Where're you going?" Jasper asked, his voice thick whith his familiar southern twange.

"I only came home to change. I've gotta get to work in fifteen minutes." I slammed my bedroom door behind me.

**APOV**

I sighed but left te situation as it was. He'd given me what I'd wanted, If I kept at him he'd change his mind.

"Jaz, could you get your car? Sash has alot of stuff she'd probably like to take with her."

He nodded once, kissed my forehead and made his way slowly down the stairs.

I rubbed my hands together, picked up a cardboard box, from the local supermarket, and headed into Sasha's bedroom, ready for the difficult task ahead of me.

I started to take clothes out of her drawers and wardrobe and putting them in suitcase and I put her lamp, books and ornaments into the boxes.

"Alice? What're you doing?" Sasha asked from behind me. She sounded suprised to see me.

Sasha was like a cat. She moved so silently that I hadn't even heard her come in the front door, let alone hear her coming up the stairs.

"Sash, Jaz and I have decided you should come live with us." I said in a soothing way. Trying and failing to capture the way Jasper persuaded people to see things his way.

"Why do I have to live with you and Jasper?" She asked shocked. I guess it was some really shocking news to get when you'd just got home.

"Sash, Jasper, your dad and I agree that it'd be best for you to come and live with Jasper and I. Now come on and help me pack up your stuff." I waved my hand, motioning for her to come over to where I was standing.

"I don't understand why I have to stay with you and Jasper!" Sasha screamed at me as I started neatly folding her clothes neatly into a suitcase.

I sighed wearily. "Beause I think your father could use sometime to clear his head and Jasper and I have a spare room."

"He doesn't need anytime! He's fine! It was Bella! She made him this way! I can help!" She insisted and tried to snatch the bag out of my hands.

I grabbed her hands and forced them down by her sides. I looked at her with sad eyes. "Sasha, she was good for your dad... She was helping him move on, but because of you now he is even more conflicted by your mother's death and Bella is caught in the middle."

"So you're saying this is all my fault!" She screeched, her voice making my hair curl.

"No... I guess Emmett and I aren't completely blameless, but ya know he really those like Bella, and nothing you do can change that feeling, all you can do is make him feel guilty and miserable. Why can't you just let him be happy and move on with his life?" I asked her sadly.

"Why can't you understand that we were happy! And now she's ruining everything!"

"Sasha, just go wait in the car!" I snapped. I was sick and tired of arguing with her about this. What ever was going on in that head of hers, she just wasn't getting it.

Jasper had just walked up the stairs when Sasha pushed past him and stomped down the stair over dramtically.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, Ally. She's just a little girl who misses her mom. That's all." He rushed over to myside and wrapped his arms around me. I hadn't realized that I was crying til he started wiping my cheeks.

"I know, but this is so stressful, ya know? I mean, she's not my kid and yet I'm the only one here to look after her, because her mom's dead, Edward isn't in a right frame of mind to look after a teenager, my mom and dad are going to Rochester with Emmett and Rose to visit Rose's family! I mean I love Sasha to bits, but she needs help Jaz, help I can't give her!" I sobbed into her chest.

"I know, but Ally, she's gonna be okay. She's just trying to find away to deal with her grief. It'll get more bearable for her." He started to rock me gently back and forth.

"I feel like this is all my fault! I mean I'm the one who pushed Edward into this! Not only Edward, but I pushed Bella into it aswell! None of this would be happening if it weren't for me!" I was completely losing it now, my body racked with sobs and I was trembling.

"Ally, we all are guilty of pushing them together. I was the one who encouraged Bella to give Edward and your family a second chance. Sometimes Ally, people are meant to fall in love with each other, but their just not meant to be together." he sighed, resigning.

I shook my head furiously. "No Jasper, I'm not really sure what it is... But i get this really weird feeling that they're meant to be together... I dunno... It's like I can almost see it.!"

"Ally, you know what? If it's meant to be, it'll be. There's no use worring about it." He said in his calm soothing voice.

"You're right. I'am sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me, I've been on edge and a bit off lately." I sighed and wriggled out of his hold to start packing again.

He didn't say anything, but I knew this silence, he was thinking.

"I'll take Sasha over to our house and settle her in." He stood up and moved towards the door.

"Make sure that she doesn't leave the house. She's grounded... But make sure she gets some dinner... She hasn't eaten anything since breakfast." I decided as I neatly folded the rest of her clothes into the suitcase.

He chuckled his soft texan chuckles. "Oh Ally, you always put up a tough front but your just a big softie on the inside."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Just make some food, for her... I'm gonna pack up my car... And I think I'll have to go see Bella."<p>

He looked at me, studying my face, thinking about arguing with me but he simply nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry if that took awhile, but it took awhile to try and piece it together.<strong>

**I'd like to thank you for all the review they've all been so wonderful :D **

**Thank you they are what keep this story going :D**

**Anyways keep the coming ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own twilight or the characters, only the plot to this one story.**

**Dedicated to my ninja best friend Maddie xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15.<p>

**BPOV**

"So what do you do know, Jake? It's been so long since we've talked." I asked as I set a glass of red wine on the table infront of him.

He shrugged. "Straight out of high school I got a job working in Sam Uley's autoshop... Not much to tell except I think Sam is wanting to sell up and move to Arizona with his Wife Emily."

I raised my eyebrows. "Sam and Emily got married? I thought he was still going out with Leah?"

"Nah, he broke up with her, dated Emily for about a year, proposed and they got married last November." He finished off his glass as if drinking water.

"Wow... You really miss alot when you move away." I bite my lip, I felt so bad for Leah. Her and I had been really close when I'd first lived in Forks and unlike I had been for Rose, I wasn't there when she needed me most.

"So, you never told me what it was like living in Arizona with your Mom." He said changing the subject.

I shrugged. What was there to say really? "Well I missed you and Leah like crazy... But I think most of all I missed Rose."

He cleched his fists and avoided my gaze. "You kept in touch with her though."

I sighed. I should've known he'd have some hard feelings about me losing touch. "Jake, Rose came to visit me every month... And you know communication works two ways, you could've tried harder too."

He was thoughtful for a moment, then simply shrugged. "I guess we're both to blame. I could've tried harder, so Leah could have to. So tell me what do you do for a living?"

"I am an english and history teacher Forks High School." I said, as I stood up to take out the beef in my old stove.

He snorted a laugh. "That place? They let any old rift raf in there!"

I shook my head. "Jake, you've just always been a little predijuce towards that school... I know it's diffrent to the Res but it's still a great school. ninty percent of the kids are great and Rose and I had some really great time at that school."

He rolled his eyes and started dishing out the mash potatoes I'd set out. "Whatever. You know I prefer the ole res."

We spent an hour catching up on all the stuff we'd missed in each others lives. It turns out I'd missed alot. Jake's sister Rachel had married Paul and was Seth's mom. She also had two little girls Emma and Maddie and just about everyone on the res was either engaged, married or having kids, except Jake.

"So, why aren't you in a relationship?" I asked him when I'd stuck in a movie Rose had bought me the other day.

He sighed and streched. "I dunno. I guess I just haven't found the right girl, ya know? How 'bout you.. Someone as beautiful as you should have a ring on her finger."

I bowed my head and sighed heavily. "Well I was seeing this guy Edward... But well that isn't exactly gonna work out... And that is the only serious relationship I've been in since high school."

He started to smile, but it disappeared when he caught me looking. "Why didn't it work out with Edwin?"

"It's Edward... And the guy just...wasn't ready for a committment." That was the simplest way I could put it.

Jake started to smirk again and he streched his arms across the back of the sofa. It felt natural with Jake and I just leaned into his chest. It felt like when we were kids again.

"You know Bells, I've wanted to ask you out for soo long... But something always got in the way. Like thar Newton guy.. Or school work... Or well you moving have way cross the country." He said thoughtfully running his fingers through my mahogany hair.

"Really? I never thought you saw me that way. I thought we were just friends." Truth was I'd had a crush on Jake for a little while, but when he didn't make a move... I just moved on.

"Oh really? I thought that too! That's why I never say anything! I thought you thought we were just friends." He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against mine.

I was taken off guard and started to kiss him back.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.'

I sat up but Jake pulled me back down. "Pretend nobody's home." he grinned and started kissing my collar-bone.

I struggled away from him and sat up. "No it's probably Rose. Her wedding is in a few months and she's wanting to look at some wedding dresses."

He groaned and stood up. "Well if it's the she witch, I think I'll exit through the back door. I'll call you later." He kissed my cheek and disappeared into the kitchen.

I rolled my eye, why couldn't they just get along?

I walked over to the front door, and to my suprise standing there was Alice.

"Hey Bella." She gave me a small little wave.

"Alice, I haven't seen you since the wedding... How's married life?" I asked lightly. I felt nervous and guilty... Why did I feel guilty? Edward and I were broken up.

"Bella, I sense you feel wary of me... So let me start off by saying, I am not here to try and convince you to get back with Edward.. I've excepted that Edward just isn't ready for a relationship... I came to apologize for forcing you into a relationship that wasn't good for you." Tears started trickling down her little pixie cheeks.

"Awh Ally, don't cry. It's my own fault if it's anyone. Sure you wanted me to go out with him, but I didn't have to listen to you did I? It was my own choice." I gave her a hug.

"Bella, I really am sorry." She was crying harder now.

"Alice, listen to me. It's fine. I'm fine. My life is good. Okay? So don't worry 'bout me." I insisted.

"Bella!" Someone shouted from the end of my driveway.

I released Alice and squinted into the distance, coming up the driveway was Seth.

"Hey Seth!" I called back. Seth was a terrific kid. Remind of his uncle when he'd been that age.

"Is Jake still here?" He asked.

"No, he left a few minutes ago. Want me to call him for you?" I asked.

Alice looked from me to Seth and back again. "Who's he?"

Seth looked at her and grinned his crooked grin. "Hey I'm Seth. I was at your wedding."

Alice squinted at him, then turned to me. "Was he at my wedding?"

I nodded. "Yeah... He was Sasha's date."

She nodded and looked at him. "Oh yes... Sorry. That was a stressful day. Nice to see you again Seth."

"So Seth, want me to call your uncle?" I asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"No actually... I was looking for... I was wondering if you know where Sasha's staying... I need to talk to her about something." He rubbed his arm nervously.

I gave him the 'please don't do something stupid' look, but not actually saying the words out loud for Alice's benefit.

"She's living with me... I can give you lift if you want." Alice offered, jangling her car keys.

He looked at me and I meerly shrugged. "Sure, thanks Mrs Hale."

Alice laughed her musical laugh. "Awh sweetie, call me Alice."

**SPOV**

I drummed my freshly manicured nails against the kitchen table as Jasper dance around the kitchen like a male house wife.

"Ya know, you could help." He puffed when he'd got the southern fried chicken made and started frying it.

I shrugged. "I could help... But I'm a guest... And the last time I checked guests don't make dinner."

He sighed exasperated and continued to move around like a headless chicken.

A few more days of this and Jasper would be being Alice to take me back to my dad's house.

"Jaz, Sasha! I'm home!" Alice sang as the front door banged open.

"Alice, could you come and help me with dinner?" Jasper called back.

Alice danced into the kitchen and kissed Jasper on the cheek. "Sure honey." Then she turned to me. "There's someone outside looking for you."

I raised and eyebrow. "I thought I couldn't leave the house?" I muttered sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms impaitently. "Just go out and talk!"

I groaned and grumbled as I pushed back the chair and left the kitchen. I pulled open the front door and to my great suprise standing there was Seth.

He sucked in a deep breath, stuck his hands in his pockets and moved towards me. "Hey Sash, how you doing?"

I looked him over. He'd cut his hair so it was short and cute, he was as muscular as every and is choclate eyes could make you get lost, but I avoided his gaze.

"You didn't call me." I looked down at the ground in front of me.

He let out the breath he'd been holding and groaned. "Well Sash... You did say some hurtful things about me and my uncle."

"I said I was sorry! I was just so upset! I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was trying to hurt Bella!" I yelled. I hadn't seen her in weeks and she was still interfering with my life.

He shook his head and looked angry. "Bella is a very nice woman. Why can't you just be nice to her? She never did anything to you."

Fury shook through my body. "What do you want Seth!"

"Look... Quil, Embry and I have started a band... And you've an Amazing voice and I was wondering if you wanted to become our lead singer?" He sounded uncomfortable about asking me.

"Why do you want ME in your band? There must be some good singers down on that reservation of yours! Like I'm sure you've got a girlfriend!" I said viscously.

"Sash... Will you just please consider joining the band?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"No! I'm not gonna join your fucking stupid band! The only reason you want me to join your dumb band is because of my voice! You don't give a shit about me!" I shrieked. I felt like crying but I held it back. I wouldn't show weakness.

"Sash, just because you were a bitch to me and your still being a bitch to me... Doesn't mean that I don't care... Of course I care... But I can't forgive you for what you've said about me and my uncle... But I'd love to be friends with you." He pleaded.

"Friends! Oh you want to be FRIENDS! Well you can take your friendship and shove it where the sun don't shine!" I extended my middle finger to him, stormed back inside and slammed the door in his face.

"Sasha? What's all the yelling about? What happened to the nice boy that was just here?" Alice asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"That nice boy is an asshole!" I hissed.

"Well dinner is almost ready." She sighed.

"I don't want fucking dinner! I justt want to go home!" I stormed up the stairs to the room I was staying in.

I started to throw the lamps and pillows and anything else I could lay my hand on, against the walls.

I furiously tore through my wardrobe and pulled out the mini skirt my dad hadn't let me wear to school and the low cut black top that I'd stolen. I put them on and a pair of spike heels that I'd stolen from Alice. I went into the bathroom and cut my long strawberry blonde hair til it was nothing but short bangs. I took red lipstick and seared it across my lips, did my eye-liner. If they were so desperate for me to change, then fine I'd change.

I went back into my bedroom and climbed onto the window sill. I carefully, shimmied down the tree and dropped into the front garden. I ran out of the garden and down the street.

As I walked a black ferrari pulled up beside me with two greasy teenage boys sitting in it.

"Hey baby, want a lift?" The one who looked like a homeless man asked me winking.

I nodded and hopped into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys here's another chapter :D<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing :)**

**please review :D Thank you :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't twilight only the plot to this made up story but the character all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Dedicated to my ninja best friend Maddie. Thanks for all the help you legend viola play ;) xx**

Chapter 16.

SPOV

"So what's your name?" The creepy looking ginger guy asked. He was pale as ghost, wearing grey old worn tracksuit bottoms.

"Sasha." I replied confidently. These guys weren't so bad and yet everyone around these parts seemed to have some complaint about them.

"Cool cool. I'm Jamie and that's Adam." He pointed at the driver, who looked liked a twenty-something homeless man. His face was covered in stubble, his brown was falling into his eyes and he was wearing a white vest.

"So how come we've never seen you around before Sasha?" Adam asked picking up a bottle from the cup holder.

"Um... You probably know my dad... Dr Cullen?"

They looked at each other and then Jamie turned to face me. "You mean the old blonde guy? Coz everyone loves him. He's totally cool to me and Adam."

I shook my head. "He's my grandpa. My dad has bronze hair and green eyes."

"Oh him." Adam snorted. "What a tool."

"You don't like him?"

"Well everyone thinks he's cool and all it's just Adam holds a grudge because he blames your dad for getting caught by the police last month." Jamie shrugged.

"What'd you do? How was it my dad's fault?" I asked. I couldn't stand when people said something bad 'bout my dad.

"He knocked over the liquor store and on his way to the hideout he crashed and into your dad and your dad refused to let him go." Jamie shrugged.

"Can't you speak for yourself?" I asked Adam. I couldn't understand why Jamie was telling me this story when it was Adam's own personal story.

Adam leaned over towards Jamie and whispered something into his ear in laughed so loudly I swear the car shook.

"Adam... I don't think that's such a good idea." Jamie scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Adam shrugged and took a dangerous turn. "I don't see why not. Being in prison hurt me... This'll hurt him."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, a fearful chill ran up my spine.

"Adam, man, his wife died only two years ago... I think he's been through enough." Jamie replied, ignoring me.

"Are you talking about my dad?" I cried. I suddenly understood why people got so freaked out by these guys. They were scaring the hell out of me.

"Nevermind Princess." Adam said condescendingly. "You'll find out soon enough."

"What does that mean?" I yelled. "Jamie?" I pleaded.

He shrugged but otherwise ignored me. I guess he wasn't going to persuade Adam anymore.

"I wanna get out of the car!" I screeched. "Let me out of the car!"

"Jamie, for the love of God will you please shut her up?" Adam groaned loudly and took another sharp turn down a back alley.

"Sash... Just please call down and this will go alot easier... For you and for me." He said in a eerie way, but there was a silent plea in his eyes, so I sat back against the seat and kept my mouth shut.

As we drove nearer the Quilute reservation I was Seth and his 'band'. He looked over at the car with a puzzled look on his face. I saw my chance for a saviour. I silently started to waved my hands until Seth's eyes locked on mine.

"What're you doing?" He mouthed at me.

"Help me!" I mouthed back.

BPOV

"Are you sure you wouldn't like another choclate muffin, Bella?" Rachel asked setting a fresh batch infront of me.

I shook my head. "No thanks Rach... I'm stuffed." I patted my belly dramatically.

"Well when Seth and Paul get home their'll be no muffins left." She laughed lightly and handed two to her twin girls.

Jake streched his hand out for one of them and Rachel slapped it away. "Stop it, you ate the entire last batch, leave some for dad, Paul and Seth."

"What diffrence will it make to them if I just have one?" He countered.

"It'll make no diffrence to them but Bella might dump your sorry ass if you get big and fat." Rachel snorted and started to wipe down the counter.

Jake rolled his eyes and drapped his arm around my shoulders. "Bella'd never leave me."

"I would if I were her." Leah laughed as she came in the front door.

"Least I'm not bitter because my cousin stole my boyfriend." He stuck his tounge out at her.

"Jacob!" Rachel commanded. "Take that back this instant!"

"Sorry Leah." He muttered under his breath.

"Mom! Mom!" Seth yelled running in just behind Leah.

"Hey baby.. What's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned, as she brushed the little bit of hair out of Seth's eyes.

Seth's eyes locked on mine and he pulled out of his mother's grip and grabbed hold of my arm. "Bella, come with me. You have to help me!"

"What's wrong?" I asked standing and running as Seth pulled me through the house and out into the front yard.

"Sasha's in danger!"

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked, almost breathless from being dragged down the road.

"Adam... and that Jamie guy... They've got Sasha!" He said impaitently.

"Did you try and call her dad?" I asked picking up my speed, praying to God that we weren't going to be too late.

He shook his head. "I couldn't reach him at the hospital... And her grandpa is gone away... I didn't know who else to call."

"Your uncle Jake could've been more helpful... I mean I don't see how I can stop them." I said huffing, when Seth finally pulled me to a hault.

"People in this town like you. Maybe you can talk to them?" He asked hopefully, and pointed into the trees near the cliffs where I could see three vague shapes.

Terror washed through my body. "Seth... I know these guys... And I know there father's... I don't think talking is gonna help."

"Bella! She's an innocent girl! She needs help!" He was shaking with fury and desperation.

I sucked in a deep breath and pushed the terror I felt to the bottom of my stomach. "Okay... Fine... We just need to be quick... You distract them... And I'll get Sasha and run to the beach, okay?"

He nodded and tore off through the trees and quickly and silently as he could. I sucked in another deep breath and took off to the right hand side of the crowd.

"Now what Adam? What the hell are you gonna do now? You gonna push her over the edge, huh? Everyone saw her in the car with us man! Never-mind jail for a month! We'll be in for life!" The guy named Jamie yelled at the one who I assumed was Adam.

Good... They were fighting... Seth's distraction might not be necessary if they kept arguing the way they were. I saw Seth through the trees in the distance, with two other boys standing beside him. He held up a hand, and moved his fingers down slowly one by one in a countdown, when the last one went down we all burst through the trees. I the boys tackled Adam and Jamie to the forest floor and I grabbed Sasha by the wrist and started running and didn''t stop til we reached the beach.

We dropped down into a pile of rushes near the caves at on La Push beach. We sat in silence as Sasha trembled and tears streamed down her face.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" I asked, looking at her.

She sucked in a deep breath, and wrapped her arms around herself and started to sob.

I felt so much sympathy for the young girl. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and let her sob into my chest.

She hugged me back and almost crushed me at the tightness of her grip.

"I... I was... Really angry at Seth... And Alice... And you... And even my dad and well... I kinda... snapped. I cut my hair really short... And well took Alice's shoes and clothes my dad told me not to wear... And Bella they threatened to kill me!" She sobbed, her body racked with the intensity of her sobs.

"They what? Why?" I couldn't believe they picked her up and then threatened to kill her.

"My dad... He did something to piss them off... And they said if they killed me... It'd hurt him... But they don't know how wrong they are... If I died my dad wouldn't care." She said quietly and sadly.

"Sasha? Are you crazy? Your dad would go insane if he lost you? Why would you think any different?"

"Because Bella... everything I touch turns to shit! I wreak everyone one's... Alice and Jasper are newly weds and I'm imposing on their lives... Rosalie hates me.. Which means so does uncle Emmett... My grandparents think I'm psychotic for what I did at Alice's wedding... I'm even losing my own father to you!" She cried.

"Sash, your not losing your dad... You could never lose your dad. He loves you more than anything in this world. He hasn't seen me since the wedding!" She was being crazy. Edward loved this girl more than anything else in the world.

"But that's because he misses mom... It's nothing to do with me! And that's my fault too...My mom's death." She added quietly.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" I asked curiously.

"I was at my friend Charlotte's house that night two years ago. My dad was supposed to collect me because my mom had to work... But he stuck dealing with interns or something so I had to call my mom to come and get me... Obviously she was in a really bad mood because she was dealing with a very important client... And she took the backroads because of the traffic jams on the high-way... And she was hit by a drunk driver." Her voice was small, and I could feel the tears staining my new t-shirt.

"How does that make it your fault?" I asked confused.

"If I hadn't of gone over to Charlotte's house, my mom wouldn't have to come collect me and he wouldn't have been in the car accident."

"Oh honey... That isn't your fault... There is absolutely no way you could've know what was going to happen... Your mom was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said sympathically.

"I've no one left in the world Bella... I scared Seth off by verbally abusing him at the wedding and earlier today.. Alice and Jasper are getting really pissed off with me because I'm just completely wrecking their lives... Emmett and Rosalie don't want anything to do with... Not since I was such a bitch to you... My grandparents are fed up... And I'm pretty sure that even though he won't say it, my dad blames me for my mom's death aswell." She was in hysterics now, sobbing and clutching me tighter. "I am so sorry Bella. I never meant to hurt you the way I did."

"It's okay Sasha... I know that you were only hurting... Now I know how you felt, I forgive you. But Sasha... You're not alone. Your grandparents absolutely adore you... Esme spent and hour and a half showing me all your baby photos one day... And Alice was telling me all about a suprise trip she was planning to take you on... and Emmett... Well he was busy telling funny stories... And your dad... Well your dad worships the ground you walk upon... And even though you feel alone Sash... I am always here for you... That is if you want me."

She lifted her head to look into my eyes. "Thank you Bella. Thank you for being so kind to me when I was so horrible to you."

"It's okay honey. Neither of us are perfect." I smiled slightly, trying to ease the tension.

"What am I gonna do about Seth? I love him, Bella." She cried softly.

"Seth cares very much about you Sash... He was the one who came and got me when he found out you were in trouble." I soothed.

"Really? And I was so awful to him today when he asked me to join his band. I can't believe I was such a bitch."

"He asked you to join his band?"

She nodded and started wiping at her eyes. "He wanted me to be the lead singer."

I thought about it for a moment. Sasha joining some group could be good for her. Especially with good kids like Seth, Quil and Embry. "Sasha.. I think you should join... I think it'd be really good for you."

"But won't it be akward with me and Seth?" She asked hesitantly.

"No... It'll only be akward if you let it be akward." I told her.

"Thank you Bella... I just hope he'll give me a second chance." She said finally wiping at the last of her tears.

"Seth's a good kid... He will. Now come on... Let's get you home to your dad... He's probably worried sick about you." I laughed lightly.

I pulled her up off the sand, wrapped my arms around her shoulders and we walked down the beach like friends. I finally felt like I was making a connection with Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is kind of an insight as to why Sasha acts the way she does because I know that absolutely no one liked her.<strong>

**I'd also like to thank you for the wonderful reviews. Love waking up to them! :D**

**So please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja best friend Maddie. Legendary viola player and who loves to tease people :P xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17.<p>

**SPOV**

I sucked in a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair and down my jeans a few times before I worked up the courage to approach Seth's garage where his band always practised.

I tapped on the side door lightly. "Seth?" I called.

The door slammed open and standing infront of me was a girl I didn't recognise. "Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

I smiled at the pixie like girl because it was impossible not to. "I'm looking for Seth, is he here?"

Her grinned widened and she wiped a wisp of blonde hair out of her face. "Oh you must be Sasha, I'm Emma."

I was confused, I thought Seth's younger sister was Emma. "But you're not his sister... You're my age."

She laughed lightly. "No of course not. My family moved to Forks only a few weeks ago and my dad became friends with Seth's dad Paul."

I nodded in understanding. "So, can I speak to Seth?"

She bobbed her head and went back inside the garage. "Seth, Sasha's here to see you."

There was some clammering a loud crashed from within the garage but finally Seth emerged from the tin garage.

"Hey Sash... What's up?" He asked lightly.

"Well... I'm here for three reasons really." I said nervously and started to fiddle with the cuff of my new shirt.

"Okay, what is it?" He smiled patiently at me.

"Well first of all I'd like to apologize... For what I said about your uncle at the wedding... For what I said to you the other day... I was completely out of line... I had no right to treat you like that and I'm sorry." I said, running out of breath because I was speaking so fast.

"Sash... Don't beat yourself over it. I don't hold grudges... It's cool. We're cool." He smiled but I could see something in his eyes he wasn't telling me.

"Okay look Seth.. I know there is something your not telling me... But I'm not gonna pry... Just know that I'm sorry... But I'm not expecting your forgivness."

"Well I've already given it to you. So, what's the second thing?" He said moving on from the apology he didn't really want to hear.

"Okay, secondly... I'd like to thank you for getting Bella and saving me yesterday." For the first time since he stepped outside I notice a gash on his cheek. I lightly touch my hand to it. "And I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault... Turns out Adam's pretty handy with a knife." He shrugged.

"He knifed you?" I gasped.

Seth shook his head. "He just scratched my cheek... It's fine... Mom said it'll heal in a few weeks."

Tears formed in my eyes. "Seth if I hadn't of been so stupid as to get into the car with them in the first place you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Look Sash, that doesn't matter to me, as long as your okay that's all that matters." He said and brushed hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay... A little shaken but otherwise fine."

"Good... And the third thing?" He asked trying to move this along.

"I... I was uh... Wondering... If you still need a singer for your band?" I asked hesitantly biting my lip.

He laughed loudly and wrapped a big muscular arm around my shoulders. "Welcome to the band."

**BPOV**

"No really Mom... It's fine, you don't have to come visit me... Everything is okay and I'm really busy helping Rose plan her wedding_"

_"I could come over and help with that."_ Renée offered. She'd been harassing me for days now to let her come and visit but I really wasn't ready to let her come visit me with all the messed up stuff that'd happened in the past month.

"Mom... Look Rose is stressed enough as it is... She doesn't really have time to be going doing touristy things." I sighed.

I looked over to where Rose was sitting at my kitchen table reading a magazine looking the least stressed I've ever seen her in her life... Well it's not like Renée could see her.

_"We wouldn't do touristy things honey... I'd help you two plan the wedding."_ She laughed lightly.

"Mom, it's fine okay? You don't have to come and help. Look we've gotta go for dress fittings now, but I'll call you later okay?" I groaned exasperated.

_"Okay honey, I love you."_ She said in her familiar voice that I knew meant this discussion wasn't anywhere near over.

"Love you too Mom." I sighed wearily.

"Love you Renée!" Rose shouted.

_"Tell Rose I said I love her too."_ She added quickly.

"Okay, bye Mom." I hung up on her and turned to face Rose. "She says she loves you too."

"Awh so sweet." She cooed and flicked a page in her magazine. "So we're going for dress fittings are we?"

I rolled my eyes. "If you don't want to lie to mom then you deal with her. The last thing I need is for her to come down here and get involved with the Cullens and then with me dating Jake she'll be at the Res and she'll run into Charlie... Do you see my problem?"

"I can see your solution." She muttered. "Dumb the beast."

"Rose... Could you not refer to Jake as the beast? It's been nearly ten years could you let the grudge go?" I sighed, feeling more like I was talking to a child.

"When he stops calling me vampire barbie and saying my eyes are creepy then I'll stop calling him the beast." She reasoned.

"I don't understand why you two never got along." I mused. For aslong as I could remember they'd hated each other and I'd never really known why.

"Let's call it diffrence of opinions." She said vaguely.

"I'm not sure what that means but it sounds very cryptic so I'm not gonna ask." I said leaving the subject alone. "I think I'm gonna go get a shower."

"Are you wanting me leave?" She asked rasing an eyebrow.

"No, stay with Nessie and make sure she doesn't leave the back garden. She's still only a kitten." I instructed.

"Bella, she's a cat not a baby... Stop obsessing!" She grumbled and started flicking angrily through the magazine.

I laughed at her and headed for the shower.

**APOV**

"Where are you all going?" Edward asked coming out if the kitchen.

"I think the more important question is what are you doing in mom and dad's house when you've got your own?" I replied.

"Cute very cute. You know that this is closer to work when I'm on my lunch break." He sat down on Mom's new couch with a sandwich.

"So you say." I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. "Mom, dad... Jasper has got the car running! We gotta go!"

"To repeat my earlier question, where are you going?" He asked biting his sandwich.

"To Bella's house. We're going to thank her for saving Sasha yesterday." I replied. "Do you want to come?"

He shook his head. "I was going to go see her after work or give her a phone call... But could you give her this?" He reached into is coat pocket and handed me a wrapped box.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You'll never know unless she opens it will you?" He said challengingly.

"Guess I'll have to make sure she opens it then won't I?" I said, just as my parents came down the wide staircase.

"Time to go honey." My Mom patted my shoulder and they walked out the front door.

**OOo**

"Hey," Rosalie opened the front door. "What you all doing here?"

"Why are you answering Bella's front door?" I asked curiously.

"She's in the shower... But come in, I'll make some coffee." She stood back to let us all in.

"Bella, the Cullen's are here!" She yelled up the stairs.

"What do they want?" She called back. Mom and dad had already made their way into the sitting room where they were sitting with Bella's cat Nessie.

Rose turned to face me in a fake business like matter. "Could you please tell me what this is in reference to?"

I laughed at her. "Emm just to thank her for saving Sasha."

"They wanna talk to you 'bout your hero hour!" She shouted.

Bella didn't reply, we heard the shower door sliding open and then a loud crash.

"Bella, stop breaking your house!" Rose laughed. When there was no reply Rose and I got worried. "Bella?"

We both took off running up the stairs and I followed Roslie's lead and headed into the bathroom. Bella was lying unconcious on the floor.

"Dad!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as Rose put a towel over Bella.

My dad trampled up the stairs. "What is_ Bella! Is she okay?" He asked rushing over.

"I dunno, I think she tripped on the way out of the shower." Rose said panicked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry let's just call an ambulance."

**EPOV**

_"Dr Edward Cullen to the front desk please, Dr Edward Cullen to the front desk please."_ Lauren's voice thrilled over the intercom.

I sighed. This was the tenth time today that Lauren had found a reason to call me to the front desk and she was really getting on my nerves. You'd swear that I had no other paitents to take care of. Instead she had me signing things for paitents that weren't even mine.

"Good look, Lauren is in a flirty mood." Eric winked at me.

"I'm begging you go up there for me! Tell her I'm in surgery or something!" I pleaded with him.

"No way. I'm not dealing with that big bag of crazy!" He laughed and headed in the opposite direction.

Well he was useless. I decided to take the stairs so it would take me alot longer to get to the front desk. I said hello to my paitents and tussled the little kids hair. I was just passing through the A&E when I stopped.

"Twenty-eight year old female. Slipped getting out from her shower. Accompanied by Dr Carlisle Cullen." I heard a paramedic say.

I glanced up assuming to see one of his many friends, but when I looked over I saw Bella.

"Could possibly have a fractured skull, losing alot of blood and may have a few broken ribs." They continued.

Terror wash through my body. Not again I couldn't do this again. I couldn't lose another woman I loved. "BELLA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now a bit I really love is coming up so please keep reading.<strong>

**Thank you soo soo much for all the lovely reviews please keep them coming. Love waking up to them. :D**

**So please review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja best friend Maddie. Legendary viola player and amazing gift giver :D xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18.<p>

**EPOV**

I stood facing the Bella's hospital bed, ignoring all the murmuring voices around me. I wish I could kick them out so I could just spend this time with Bella alone. I had no idea what was going on, and I had no idea whether Bella was in a critical or stable condition... For all I know she could've been dying and no one would tell me anything!

I heard the door creak open, I spun around quickly to see my dad and Dr Aro Volturi chief of medicine entering the room.

"Well, is she gonna be okay?" I asked quickly, rushing over to them. I could hear Mom, Alice and Rosalie sniffling away at Bella's bedside, while Emmett and Jasper tried to calm them down.

Aro and my dad shared a look then in unison sighed. "Edward," Aro said placing a hand on my shoulder. "The young lady slipped getting out of her shower... Now unfortunately from what Carlisle has told me, she hit her head on the sink basin_"

"I know what happened! I didn't ask you what happened, I asked you if she was gonna be okay!" I snarled at him.

"Edward!" My dad reprimanded.

Aro sighed and forced a polite smile. "It's quiet alright Carlisle.. The boy is just concerned for his girlfriend's well being. Edward, Ms Swan has suffered a serious blow to the cranium and some bruising on her chest... According to MRI she has broken two ribs... But luckily they haven't splintered so no vital organs have been damaged."

"Is she going to be okay?" I repeated angrily. I understood everything he was saying and I understood that she could be in a worse condition, but he still wasn't telling me if she was gonna make it.

"Edward... Until she comes out of the coma, there is no way to tell how the fall has effected the function of her brain, hearing or her sight. I'm sorry." He said it in a sympathic way, but there was no sympathy in his voice.

"Then wake her up!" I growled furiously. I couldn't stand how he wasn't doing anything to help her. All they were doing was pumping her full of drugs which were going to do the opposite of wake her up.

"Edward, you know that's not possible." My dad said compassionately.

"Carlisle, isn't there anything you can do?" Rose asked, tears spilling down her cheeks.

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Rose... The best I can do is try and help her out of the coma... I'm gonna take over as her doctor."

"I want to do it!" I said quickly and faced Aro.

"Edward, you no it isn't ethical to look after a paitent that you have an emotional attachment too." Aro replied.

"I want to be her doctor!" I was losing patiences now. I wouldn't feel better about Bella's care unless I took care of her myself.

"Edward, you know I'm more then capable to_"

"Dad, please... Just let me look after her... I won't let my emotions get in the way of taking care of her." I pleaded with him.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Dr Volturi... My son hasn't had a relationship with this girl in quite some time... I'd like to hand over the care of Ms. Swan to Edward."

Aro sighed and looked at his watch. "Fine Edward... But if I take you off as her doctor in the future, there is to be no argument, understood?"

I nodded and watch as Aro and my dad left to discuss Bella's condition further.

"What now Eddie?" Alice asked. She was gripping Bella's hand tightly with her left and held Jasper's with the other for support.

I ran my fingers furiously through my hair, desperately trying to find an answer to that question. "I don't know, Ally."

"Well... It's getting late... Maybe it'd be a good idea if we all went home to get something to eat?" My Mom suggested.

"Yeah babe... Come on... You're exhausted... Let's go home." Emmett said to Rosalie, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She squeezed Bella's hand and then let go, pressing herself into Emmett's chest.

"Come on Ally... We'll come back first thing tomorrow." Jasper said pulling Alice into his side.

"We'll come back to see you tomorrow Bella. Promise." My Mom kissed Bella on the forhead as if she was one of her own children.

"See you princess." Rose half laughed half cried and kissed her forehead aswell.

"Bye Bunny." Alice said and did the same.

"Edward are you coming with us?" My Mom asked taking hand.

I shook my head. "I never actually finished my shift... I've got patients to see."

"Okay honey, but as soon as your done, come over to the house okay... Your dad's gonna pick Sasha up and take her there too." She kissed me on the cheek and with that they all left.

I just stood there for a few moments and watched as Bella's chest rose up and down artificially with the help of the oxygen machine. As the soon went down I drifted towards the chair on her left hand side and sat down. I traced the bruised lightly that started to form around her eyes.

"Who're you?" I spun around and saw a tall man, with a tan I'd never seen on anyone from Fork with. He was muscular, with shaggy black hair and choclate brown eyes. I was guessing he was from the reservation.

"I'm Doctor Edward Cullen and this is my patient, so I think the more important question is who are you?" I asked venomously. I jumped to my feet, but even though I was standing he still towered above me.

"Jacob Black... I am your patient's boyfriend." He smirked as if a child winning a contest.

"Well I'm sorry sir, but unless you are immediate family, or a very close friend who has gotten clearance, you're not aloud in the ICU after hours." I said in my most preofession voice, and trying to keep the pettyness out of my voice.

"Surely her boyfriend has clearance?" He said raising both eyebrows.

I tilted my head to the side. "Hmm... Let me think about that... Alice and Jasper Whitlock, Emmett, Esme, Sasha and Carlisle Cullen... Oh and Rosalie Hale... But no I'm sorry Mr Black you're not on the list."

"Did that vampire barbie, get me off the list?" He said outraged.

I was confused as to what he meant but I assumed he was taking about Rosalie. "No Ms Hale didn't make the list. We just put down the people who came with her."

"What about her dad? Or her Mom?" He asked.

"Chief Swan and Mrs Dewyer is more then welcome to visit, but for now sir I'm sorry You'll have to go home." I said, in the same 'sympathic' way Aro had spoke to me.

"Come on! I just want to spend the night on the floor!" He complained. There was a raw hurt in his eyes, but I had no sympathy... Because that was exactly how I felt.

"I'm sorry Jacob, family only."

Just then Lauren popped her head in the door. "It's okay, Eddie. Chief Swan called to say that Mr Black could stay until he arrived the next morning."

"Thank you, Lauren." I snarled at her. I hated how much power Charlie had in this town.

"No problem, and Edward, Dr Volturi said you have to go home. He doesn't want anyone staying any longer then their shift because if they screw up when they're over tired the hospital runs the risk of a law suit.

Jacob was grinning like the cat who'd got the cream. "I guess I'll see you around, Dr Cullen." He pushed me out of the hospital room and slammed it behind me.

This wasn't the end of this. Once way or another I was getting him out of this hospital and out of Bella's life. I needed to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the fun begins. :D <strong>

**Thank you all so much for the reviews they are wonderful :D I especially love the reviews from Nicole Esme Cullen... Love the awesome thing you do. It's really cool :D**

**Anyway please review. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja best friend Maddie. Legendary Viola player :) xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19.<p>

**JPOV**

After that over pretensious snobby doctor had left, I took the seat and took Bella's hand in mine. Just checking on a paitent my ass. I may not have gone to a fancy college like he did, but I still knew a thing or two about when someone was trying to steal my girlfriend. I was guessing he was the guy she'd been seeing just before we'd got together.

"Sir is there anything I can get you?" A tall black haired woman asked from the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I'm not being rude or anything, but who are you?" I didn't know her did I?

"Oh sorry... I'm a nurse. My names Gianna." She smiled warmly at me.

"Oh hi, I'm Jake." I wasn't really a hundred percent sure as to why this woman was introducing herself to me, but I saw no reason to be rude to her.

"So is there anything I can get you?" She repeated.

I shook my head. "No thanks, Gianna. I'm fine."

She nodded and smiled warmly. "Okay, well there's coffee and a snack machine just down the hall."

"Thanks." I waved just as she closed the door, and I could hear her heels click clacking down the hallway.

I was getting sleepy but I didn't want to go to sleep in case something happened to Bella while I slept. I stifled a yawn and streched and flexed my muscles, leaned in close to Bella and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a little while, Bells."

I carefully eased my way out of the chair, opened the door and headed out into the hallway. The hallway was deserted with only one nurse behind the counter who was after falling asleep. I silently made my way down the darkened corridor towards the coffee machine. As I was walking I heard the sound of a girl crying.

I glanced over to my left and saw a young woman sitting in the room next to Bella's. She was holding the hand of a young man. She had pretty golden hair that shone in the moonlight and she was small, no taller then a thirteen year old girl, but I knew by her that she was much other. The man in the bed on the other hand had mahogany hair the same colour as Bella's and his complexion was far more ruddy then the woman's. I assumed he wasn't a brother, maybe her boyfriend?

She looked up suddenly and caught me staring. I felt an akward moment coming so I just raised a hand in a kind of half wave. She wiped at her tears and waved back. I was a little on certain as to what to do, so I shuffled my feet against the ground and headed towards the door.

"Who are you?" She asked nervously. She seemed a little on edge and frightened. Then again why wouldn't she? It was the middle of the night and the hospital was petty much dead, and she looks up to see a creepy tall guy staring at her?

"I'm Jacob Black, I'm staying over night with a paitent." I explained extending my hand.

She looked me over and took my hand and shook it. "I'm Meadow Whyte... I'm staying with him." She nodded at the bed.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked feeling sympathetic, I knew how it felt to worry about a loved one.

She shook her head and even managed to smile slightly. "No, my brother, Mattie."

I raised both eyebrows. "I'm sorry but you two really don't look related."

She shrugged, and focused her gaze on her brother. "We're not blood related, he's adopted... But we grew up together as brother and sister and he's the best brother ever." Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Awh, don't worry Meadals... I'm sure he's gonna be fine." I said soothingly. I scratched the back of my neck.

She shrugged lightly. "Why're you here again?"

"My girlfriend slipped and felled getting out of the shower..." I said hesitantly.

"Oh... That must have been awful, finding her unconious..." She replied not looking at me at all.

"I uh... I didn't... Her ex boyfriends sister and dad did..." Well that made me sound like the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends.

Now she looked up and looked puzzled.

"It's complicated." I said so she wouldnt ask questions.

She simply nodded and stared back at her brother. I felt really terrible for her. She must be so worried about him.

"What happened?" I asked moving closer and sitting down beside her on the ground.

"We were coming back from are my Mom and stepdad's house and we were getting into our car, when he was attacked by a guy he never really got along with." She started crying again, so I held my hand up and took hers.

"Why did he attack him?" I asked squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"I'm not sure... I know that they just has a long argument but I'm not really sure what about." She shrugged and her body was racking with her tears.

"Ah... One of those kind of arguments... So where is your Mom? Your dad?" I was really desperate to get back to Bella, but I felt I couldn't leave her alone.

"Mom and her husband Daniel are gone on a cruise... They left before we did that morning and I haven't been able to contact them..." She sighed and brushed some dark mahongany hair from his ruddy face.

"Your dad?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Who know? I never really knew my dad. He left just after I was born and they'd had Mattie two years. I just grew up with Daniel around."

"He left?" I had no idea why a parent would leve their child. I knew it had happened to Sam, but he never spoke about it.

She nodded again. "He has a drug problem... Or he did... I don't even no anymore."

"Why would your Mom bring you up like that?" I asked.

"She didn't. He left remember? Look Jacob you don't have to stay here... I've been here for a week on my own, I think I'll be fine. Go stay with your girlfriend." She released my hand.

"No it's okay... I'll stay."

EPOV

"Bye dad, I'm going out." Sasha called running past the kitchen door.

"Woah! Wait!" I jumped up and grabbed hold of her arm. "Where ya going, Sash?"

She looked puzzled. "I told you, last night? I joined Seth's band... I've got to go to practise."

"I think we need to talk first." I said. It wasn't an ideal time to discuss this with Sasha but it needed to be done.

"Dad... Please can this wait?" She was getting impaitent.

"Sasha, Rose told Alice what you told Bella... I think we need to talk about that." I sighed.

She looked away from me. "Not now dad... Later."

I looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Fine, but I want you home by six o clock."

"When do you get off work?" She smiled slyly.

"It doesn't matter, your going to grandma and grandpa's house at six. Trust me I'll know because I'll be by to pick you up straight after work." I said and went back into the kitchen to finish my cup of coffee.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Love you dad."

"Love you too." She slammed the front door behind her.

OoO

"Morning Dr Cullen." Gianna smiled when I walked through the front door of the hospital.

"Good morning Gianna. Is there any news on Ms Swan's recovery?" I asked anxiously.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr Cullen. The only good news I have is that her ribs are healing quiet well, but there is no sign of her coming out of her coma."

I sighed heavily. "What about that guy who stayed the night? Has he gone home yet?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since late last night."

I could only hope that he'd gone home before Gianna came back in this morning.

"Would you like your charts for the day sir?" She asked reaching under the front desk.

I shook my head. "Um pass them down to my interns." I said and started to walk away.

"Oh Dr Cullen!" She called. "A woman who was put down on the visitors list for Ms Swan came in a few minutes ago." She added.

"Which one?" I asked curiously.

"Um..." She glanced down at the sign in sheet infront of her. "A Ms Rosalie Hale?"

I nodded. "That's fine. She is a very close friend of Ms Swan." I walked away, taking the back stairwell instead of the elevators in case I ran into Lauren.

When I reached the ICU I saw Rose and Jacob arguing in Bella's room. I moved closer to the door trying to listen to the arguement.

"She loves these flowers!" Rose argued, pulling a vase out of Jacob's big hands.

"She doesn't! She hates them!" He disagreed trying to pull the vase away from her but she was too quick to catch her.

"How would you know? You haven't spoken to her in ten years!" She growled and placed the vase down on the dresser near Bella's head.

"Well she hated them before!" He countered.

"Yeah well people change, you beast! Now get the hell out of here!" She scratched at him with her sharp manicured mails.

"You vampire barbie! Get away from me with your demon claws! Get out of here!" He snarled in an anmalistic nature.

I watched nurse Hedi standing behind the nurses station tapping her fingers against the counter, when the screaming match hit her she frowned deeply and quickly made her way out from behind the counter and over to Bella's room.

"I'm sorry but, you're both going to have to leave." She said in an angry, over worked voice. Must be just finishing up on a night shift.

"Look what you've done you dumb mutt! You got us kicked out!" Rose hissed as they did their walk of shame out into the hallway.

"Whereas you are completely innocent barbie?" He snarled.

I just stood there and grinned as Hedi escourted them out of the ICU. This was going to be a good day, without Jacob's interferance.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's another chapter. I'm working has hard as possible to get up a chapter everyday and so far I have so hopefully I'll be able to keep it up :)<strong>

**Thank you all so much for the reviews there wonderful and really inspiring :D**

**Please keep reviewing :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja best friend Maddie. Legendary Viola player and I'd also like to wish her a sweet sixteen birthday :D**

**Remember it's now legal for your parents to kick you and your fabulous wardrobe out on the street ;) xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20.<p>

**SPOV**

"Hey Sasha," That little blonde girl named Emma called when she saw me walking up the dirt drive way to Seth's house.

I looked at her weirdly. "Uh hi Emma. Is Seth in?" Why was I asking this girl if Seth was here and she didn't even live here?

She nodded. "He's helping his Mom wash up after breakfast but he said when you showed up, to tell you to jut go straight into the garage and he'd be out in a minute." She smiled brightly at me then picked up her ipod off the porch and started to flick her finger along the screen.

"Um... Okay." I raised both eyebrows and continued towards the garage to the side of the house. Inside I could here Quil and Embry arguing.

"No! I get to ask her out!" Quil said angrily.

"No I do!" Embry growled.

I pushed open the door and stared at them. "What's going on guys?" I assumed they were talking about Emma.

They both scratched the back of their necks nervously. "Nothing... Just a bit of a disagreement." Embry muttered, blushing under his tan.

I looked at them weirdly. "You know if you wanna ask out Emma just ask her out. The worst she can say is no."

Now it was their turn to look confused. "Um... Sasha... Emma is Seth's girlfriend." Quil said uncomfortably.

I gawped at them for several minutes before recovering my compossure. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know that... But you know Quil I hear Emily's cousin Claire had a bit of a crush on you." I changed the subject. Seth had another girlfriend? I knew he was hot... But come on... So soon..

"Really?" He asked eagerly.

I nodded. "Yep really. I was texting her last night... But you didn't hear that from me... Want her number?"

He nodded over excitedly and jumped up from behind the drum set and over to me. I handed over my phone and let him take down the number.

"Okay guys, ready to reherse?" Seth asked clamping his hands together as he entered the garage.

Embry and I merely shrugged... Although on the inside I felt as if I was dying a little... I couldn't believe he was going out with Emma. I mean she seemed like a perfectly nice girl, but I was kind of hoping that I'd still have a chance with Seth... But I guess I'd really screwed it up to badly this time.

"Where's Emma?" I asked softly.

Quil and Embry froze and Seth stiffened. "Look Sash, don't_"

I shook my head. "I'm not trying to start something Seth, I'm just curious. I like her. I think she'll be good for you." I faked a smile.

He nodded and put on a genuine smile. "Thank you Sasha."

**OoO**

"Bye Rachel, thanks for the lift." I waved at Seth's Mom as she drove back down my grandparent's drive way.

I sighed as I moved up the front porch steps routing in my handbag look for the keys to the front door.

"Sasha, your late." Uncle Emmett said from the sitting room. "But I'd be willing to over look it if you came over here and gave your ole uncle a hug." He grinned and held his arms out, preparing for a bear hug.

I dropped my bag down onto the hall table and ran into my uncle's bowa constrictor arms. When he wrapped them around me I felt safe. I hadn't given him a hug in so long.

"Next time, don't leave it so long in between hugs?" He said and ruffled my hair as he reluctantly let me go.

"I missed you." I sighed softly and moved away from him. I wasn't used to big mushy scenes.

"Hello Sasha." Rose said lightly from the kitchen doorway.

"Hello Rosalie." I said overly formally.

She held her arms out. "Come on, bring it in." She grinned when I ran into her arms and hugged her. She smelled really pretty. Like expensive perfume.

"I missed you too, Rose." I said.

She softly played with the ends of my hair and kissed my soft strawberry blonde hair. "I missed you too baby girl."

"How's Bella?" I asked gently when she released me.

She sighed heavily and sat down on the sofa. "There's no change."

"Your aunt Rose got herself kicked out of the ICU." Emmett snickered trying to lighten the mood.

"Em, was it really neccissary to tell that story?" She asked in annoyance.

I laughed. "What? How did you get thrown out?"

She sighed. "I may have gotten into a fight with Bella's new boyfriend."

I didn't say anything but instead twidled my thumbs. I was feeling even more guiltly then I had before Bella had saved me. If I had've just accepted my dad and Bella's relationship, this might not have happened.

"Sasha, you here?" I heard my dad's voice, when the front door opened.

"In the sitting room dad." I called back, and cuddled into Rose's side.

"Come on baby... We need to talk." He held out his hand to me as if I was a little girl again.

I looked at Rosalie. "It's okay. Emmett and I'll be here when you come back."

I hugged her again, got up and went over to my dad and took his hand in mine, and we made are way up the giant stairway.

**EPOV**

Sasha sat down in one of my dad's office chairs while I paced around the room. Trying to find a way to start this conversation with her.

"So from what I hear you feel guilty for your mother's death?" I began.

She stayed silent and played with her hands, not meeting my gaze.

"Look Sasha... It's only you and me here... I'm gonna hear you out, like I should've done from the start, but if you don't tell me what's bothering you then I can't help you." I sighed and sat down in the seat beside her.

"If I hadn't gone over to Charlotte's that night, Mom wouldn't have been on the road, and she wouldn't have been killed." She said softly, and I could see tears slipping down her soft rosy cheeks.

"Honey, you know you can't think like that. I mean anyone could blame themselves for what happened to your mother. Like you think it's your fault for being at your friend's house, but when she died and sometimes I still think that it was actually my fault." I told her honestly. It felt weird discussing my feelings about Tanya's accident, but somehow I felt it was far overdue.

"How is it your fault?" She whispered, looking up at me through her lashes, like her Mom used to do.

"Well, I was supposed to pick you up that night, Sash. So I feel like it should've been me who got hit, not your Mom." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She shook her head and even more tears formed in her eyes. "No daddy... No why would you even say that?"

"No no honey... Don't cry." I reached over and hugged her to my chest. I was so bad a making people feel better. "But you know what, it's not my fault that I was stuck with interns, it was part of job. It's not your fault that you were at your friend's house, you couldn't have known what was going to happen. You Mom was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was an accident that couldn't be prevented."

She nodded in understanding. "I just miss her so much dad." She was soaking my shirt but I didn't care, I let her cry as long as she needed to.

"I know honey... I miss her too... But you know what, we'll never forget her, because nothing is ever throughly gone as long you don't ever forget, but we have to keep moving on with our lifes honey." I said soothing her.

She pulled away and faced me straight in the eye. "Daddy, I've apologize to everyone, except for you. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for making you feel so bad about Mom this past month... And for making your relationship with Bella so hard. I still can't understand how you can be happy with her, but I know she has another boyfriend, and I know how it feels to really like someone when they like some else, so dad when Bella wakes up... I'm not gonna stand in your way."

I smiled at her. "Thank you sweetheart... And I'm sorry too. Sorry I haven't been there like a good father should be for his child."

She looked at me and gave me an Emmett styled bear hug. "You're the best dad a girl could ever ask for."

When she said those words I felt my heart swell with joy, I felt like for the first time in two years, I was finally getting my daughter back.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is for all the people who wanted Sasha and Edward to have a nice heart to heart about their feelings and personally I think this is a nice chapter.<strong>

**Please keep the reviews coming guys :D Thanks so much :D**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja best friend Maddie. Legendary Viola player. Happy sweet sixteenth :D xx (This is part of your present coz I know you love the hospital bit)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21.<p>

**JPOV**

Myself and Meadow had gotten into the habit of meeting at the coffee machine, at midnight, every night for the past week. It was a nice and comforting habit for me. It stopped me worrying about Bella.

"So where are you from Medals?" I asked one night as we sat on the counter of the nurses station, so we could see into both Matt's room and Bella's.

"Actually, I'm orginally from Scotland... When my dad left though my Mom packed me and my brother's and sister's off to Forks... Where she met Daniel and had another three kids... As if there weren't enough of us already." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed. Gorwing up it'd just been me and my two sisters, but on the res it was like everyone was family so I guess I understood how she felt.

"How many brothers and sisters did you have before moving?" I asked curiously.

"Well I'm the youngest, Mattie would be the second youngest... Then Jack... And Lorna is the oldest... As old as she is, she still doesn't remember our dad." She sighed. "And Mom and Daniel's kid's would be Judy, Allison and Arriana."

I'd learn in the past week that her father was a touchy subject so I tried never to make her uncomfortable. "Seven kids? Wow your Mom must be superwoman."

"She is pretty amazing... And so is Daniel... Wouldn't be who I am today without them." She smiled fondly.

"Do you know anything about your dad?" I pressed gently.

She shrugged and played with the stirrer in her coffee cup. "Not much... Mom said his name is Tony... Very very handsome... I get my looks from him apprently."

"So is Matthew making any progress?" I asked. I could tell talking about her father upset her.

She nodded. "Yeah, Dr Volturi said that he should wake up any day now." She was smiling but then she frowned again and stared down at her hands.

"What? It's good news right?" I asked nudging her.

"Oh I know that it is... It's just... I know why Mattie was attacked." Tears slowly dripped down her cheeks and onto her rosy lips, that I couldn't stop staring at.

"Why?" I asked, wanting her to keep talking.

"See... What I forgot to mention before is... He's gay and the guy who attacked him was a ex boyfriend... Or something like that... But there was a whole big thing about his boyfriend not wanting to be outed or something... Anyway the police are classing it as a hate crime." She wiped at her tears and turned her head away.

I shook my head and clenched my fists in anger. "But he is only a young man! How could somebody try to take his life, just to save themselves?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She saw the anger in me. "Look, you don't even know Mattie, it's okay you don't need to get so me something about your girlfriend." She said in an attempt to calm me down.

I shrugged. When was the last time I'd asked the doctor about Bella. All I knew is that annoying snobby doctor kept showing up everyday and sitting by her bed every chance he got. However his father Carlisle Cullen said Bella was getting much better.

"You don't want to talk about her?" She asked, breaking me from my trance.

"It's not that. I was just trying to think of what the doctor told me last time I asked."

She pondered for a moment and looked like she was going to make an observation but she stopped herself and thoughtfully started stirring her coffee again.

"What?" I asked. It annoyed me when people thought something but they never voiced it out loud.

"Nothing. I was just noting that you know alot more about Mattie's condition then you know about your girlfriend's." Her voice was small. "Do you love her?"

I was about to answer her with a definite yes but I stopped myself... I did love Bella. Of course I did. More then anything in the world, but I was starting to wonder now, ever since I met Meadow, where we just two good friends who tried to see if they could be more?

"Look I don't mean to pry." She was about to hop down off the counter when I grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Let me just try something before you go." I leaned forward and lightly pressed my lips to hers.

She pulled back and looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Jake... What're you doing? You've got a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know... But have you ever had that best guy friend that you dated, just to see if you could make it as something more?" I asked her, tilting her chin up to look at me.

"Yes... Ages ago. Your suposed to get this out of your system when your young Jacob... Not like ten years later."

"There were complications... Can we please just give this ago?" I pleaded with her.

She kissed me once on the lips,then hopped off the counter and over to her brother's room. "We can give this ago, when she wakes up from her coma." Then she disappeared inside the room.

**EPOV**

I woke up in my old bedroom in my Mom and dad's house. I smiled and rolled over. For the first time in two years I felt peaceful... I felt almost happy. I got out of bed threw on my dressing gown and practically danced down the main staircase.

"Don't you ever stay at your own house any more?" Alice sighed, looking up from her news paper when I entered the kitchen.

"Don't you?" I countered, as I went to pick a bowl out of the press.

"Jasper is gone on a culinary course in Vancouver... I get lonely on my own." She reasoned and ressumed reading.

I rolled my eyes and started whistling softly under my breath. The sun was shining and it was so beautiful, peaceful and quite in and around this house, I could almost hear the bird chirping away.

"Eddie, poor us some of those cornflakes would ya?" Emmett boomed from behind us.

"Do any of you sleep in your own houses any more?" I heard my dad laugh from behind Emmett.

It reminded me so much of when Emmett, Alice and I were still kids and we all came down for breakfast.

"I'll see you later baby, I got to go say goodbye to Bella, then I've got to catch my flight to Paris." I heard Rose kiss Emmett then disappear from the kitchen.

"Great, we're never getting rid of Emmett now." Alice sighed and folded the paper.

"Good morning my dears." My Mom came into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. I knew it brought her joy to see her family all under one roof again.

"Good morning Mom." I went over and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, what's gotten into you Edward?" She laughed as I spun her around the room.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's in love." Emmett teased. When I looked over at them, him and Alice were making little love hearts with their hands.

"Dad, I'm going to Seth's." Sasha called entering the kitchen.

"I'll drive you." I offered.

"And make sure to go and sleep in your own houses!" Alice and Emmett shouted after us.

**OoO**

After I'd dropped Sasha off at her friend Seth's house, I really wasn't sure what to do, so I drove in and around Forks until about four o clock, I decided to go over the hospital and spend the night with Bella.

"Dr Cullen? You're not working today?" Aro's intern Alec Volturi said when I got up to the ICU.

"No not today. I'm just visiting today." I said. I knew Aro freak if he saw me with one of my paitents after hours. Any chance of him getting sued was big no no.

"Dr Marcus, is on duty today." His Jane appeared at his side. I looked at her curiously. Alec was okat but Jane freaked me out.

I moved away fron them and over to Bella's room. I was glad Marcus was on today, he was alot nicer then Aro or even Caius.

When I went in there was a strange outdoorsy odour, I opened all the windows and sat down beside Bella. At least that big idiot wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Hey Bella, it's me. Edward. I came to see you again... I can stay all night this time. It's my day off and I've no other patients to see." I whispered, drawing soothing cirlces on her snow white hand.

Those bruise really looked out of place on her flawless, porcelain skin. She looked so small and vulnerable with all the tubes and wires hanging out of her.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there before I heard the door open, and the outdoorsy smell came back.

"I thought it was family only." He said his voice gruff and unfriendly.

"If you haven't noticed I'm Bella's doctor and I'm just checking up on her." I replied stiffly, but refused to look at him, only Bella.

"Oh yeah Doc? When you going to see your patients then?" He asked taunting me.

"Actually, I just got here. So I'm not going for awhile." I countered. Why was I lying to him? If I wanted to stay with Bella who was he to stop me?

"Can I get you anything Dr Cullen?" Heidi popped her head around the door.

"A pillow please." I smiled kindly at her.

She gave Jacob a snooty look and marched out of the room and down the corridor.

"Oh so you think just because you work here, you get some special privilages? Well guess what Bella choose me, so deal with it." Even as he said I could see something on his face that he wasn't saying.

"No actually Jacob, I believe you would be what they call the rebound." I laughed and refocus my attention on Bella.

"Sometimes the rebound is the one that sticks." He hissed and dropped down onto the floor oppisite me.

"Sometimes. One in every million maybe." I muttered and stroked the beautiful hair out of Bella's big brown eyes.

**OoO**

At around midnight Jacob started to get a little anxious looking. He kept glancing at the clock on the wall, at the door then back at me and Bella. Frankly I didn't ask what was wrong because I didn't rightly care, until he stood up and moved towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" I teased, but it wasn't playful. What were the chances he was actually gonna leave me alone with Bella?

"Funny. So funny I forgot to laugh. No smart guy I'm going to the bathroom." I snapped and stalked out of the room.

Something about his story seemed a little off to me. I kissed Bella's hand lightly and stood up to go after him. I gently eased open the door and looked down the hallway. Jacob had completely disappeared. I was just about to follow him when I heard a lightly sound of movement behind me.

I glanced over but Bella looked the same as ever, but just before I went to leave again. "Edward?"

I looked back at her, and her eyes were wide open. A rush of joy flowed through my body and I ran over to her.

"Bella! How are you feeling?" I asked excitedly.

She took a deep breath then half laughed as she answered. "Sore, very sore."

"You took a nasty fall. Slipped getting out of the shower." I summed up the accident for her.

"All I remember is I was rushing because Rose told me your family was there... And I was rushing because I was hoping you were with them." She said, her breathing shallow.

I felt guilty now. I should've been there. I should've gone to give her thanks for saving my daughter.

"Who found me?" She asked.

"My dad and Rosalie." I said. "Bella, thank you for saving my daughter's life."

She smiled and carefully lifted her hand to my face. "Thank you for being here for me when I woke up."

I lightly leaned down and kissed her on the lips. This morning I felt almost happy. Now I was completely over joyed. Everything was finally going perfect for me.

* * *

><p><strong>So everything is starting to turn out pretty well. Don't hate Jacob for going off with Meadow... I just needed away to get him out of the picture.<strong>

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I've got only like two or three, but they are sooo lovely! Thank you soo much to my devoted readers. :D**

**While waiting for another chapter, can I suggest reading my other stories? Please it'd mean alot! :D**

**Anyway please review :D Thank you all sooo much :D xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dedicated to my Ninja Princess best friend Maddie. Legendary Viola player ;) xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22.<p>

**SPOV**

"Okay, so Emma was thinking we could start off with some Paramore songs... Then I was thinking maybe Linkin Park or Green day." Seth said picking up his guitar and started strumming a few chords.

I could feel anger bubbling on my skin. I couldn't believe he was letting his girlfriend make decsions about the band. I mean I was a super big fan of Paramore, I just had some better ideas for a beginner band.

"Seth, first off I can't sing anything by Linkin Park or Green day, because they are sound by men, and I'm a girl... And don't you thin we should start off with something a little easier then Paramore?" I asked, leaving out a rage about his girlfriend having a say in what happened with the band.

He shrugged. "I don't see why it won't work... You know the words to every song... The guys and I have got the chords down, and as for the other two bands... We can tweek the chords so we find something to fit your voice."

"Maybe we should hear some of Sasha's ideas for what we should sing." Embry said from behind me.

Seth started to look pissed of now. "Okay Sasha, let's here them."

"Well, I've written some of my own songs_"

"No." He said finally, and started strumming.

"Why can't we play something by me?" I asked angrily. I mean my songs weren't that greatest songs in the world but I thought they were pretty good.

"Because none of us know the chords... I'm not saying we can't play them, just not today... We'd need time to learn them." He said trying to calm me down.

"That's why this is called practising! We're practising which mean you can learn them here!" I wanted to scream at him, but restrained myself. Seth didn't need anymore reason to hate me.

"Sasha, enough! We're not doing your songs today!" He snapped, then turned to Embry and Quil. "Coldplay, Fix you."

They started to start playing the song, but there was no way I was going to sing with them today. Not if I was expected to stay and be pleasent to him aswell. I stood up and started to walked towards the door.

"Sasha, where are you going?" Seth asked annoyed now.

"I'm not gonna stay around here, and not have my opinions valued." I said in a controled measured voice.

"Sasha, your opinions are being valued, your just being a child because I said you couldn't do something you own way." He growled impaitently, he was reminding me a bit of his short tempered uncle.

"Maybe I am, but Seth your girlfriend has more say in this band then I do." I stormed out and bumped straight into Emma.

"Oh hey Sasha, where are you going?" She grinned widely at me.

I refused to answer her and just brushed past her and ran down the dirt driveway.

**OoO**

"Sasha, are you home?" My dad called, when I came in the front door.

"Yeah, finished up early." I lied and went into the sitting room where Emmett, Alice and Rose were sitting. "Rose, your bac from Paris so soon?"

She nodded. "I came back as soon as your dad called and said Bella had woken up from her coma."

"She did?" I asked. Why hadn't he told me?

"Yeah last night." He said. "Sorry I didn't tell you, I was just so excited... And I was afraid to leave her alone, I called Rose when I got home but you were already gone."

I nodded. "It' fine. I think Seth's phone is broken anyway it's okay."

"I was just about to give you a call actually. We're going to go see Bella. Do you want to come?" He asked smiling at me.

I nodded. "Going now?"

"Yup, can't believe it I'm so excited!" Alice said bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Alright, alright. Just go get in the car." My dad laughed and ushered them all out the door.

"Is she okay Edward like is there anything seriously wrong with her?" Rose asked nervously, clutching desperately at Emmett's beefy hand.

He shook his head. "Appart from some bruising and alot of soreness in her body she seems to be perfectly okay."

They all let out a deep sigh they'd been holding. I was glad that Bella was okay, but some how I knew she was going to be okay.

"Now guys, don't crowd her, or Rose will get herself thrown out again." My dad chuckled as he pulled into his own personal parking spot.

"Can we please just let this that go? If anything I did you a favour, Edward. I got that dumb mutt kicked out too." She sighed and got out of the car.

"Babe, come on he was only joking." Emmett called and went after her.

"Edward, you may have ever so slighly offended her." Alice laughed and got out of the car also.

"Ready to go Sash?" My dad asked, ignoring the dramatics of the other three.

I nodded and got out of the car. I was actually excited to see Bella again. I mean she'd helped me and my dad sort out our problems. I owed her alot.

"Edward omg omg!" Alice started jumping up and down and waving us over when we went inside the hospital.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked running over to her, and me not fae behind.

"They said Bella is in the ICU anymore!" She was on the verge of tears. Alice had a tendency to be over dramatic.

"Alice, that'd be considered a good thing. She probably got moved this morning to a regular room." He said calmly and walked over to the front desk. "Hey Gianna."

"Hello Dr Cullen. Are you looking for Bella?" She grinned at him.

He nodded. "You scared my sister by telling her you'd moved her." He chuckled again.

She laughed lightly and started digging through the files on her desk. "She was moved to room 100. Your dad authorised the move."

I nodded and continued to smile. "That's fine. Thanks Gianna."

"Oh and better news, for you, Lauren is gone out of town." For some reason this tibit seemed to make my dad overjoyed.

"That is really great news." His smile widened and we all made our way towards the elevator.

When we got out of the elevator I started to look anxiously around for her room. When I saw through an open doorway, Bella sitting up in bed. "There she is!"

My dad broke into a run ahead of everyone. So excited to see her. I'd never noticed before how happy Bella made him. I hadn't seen him this happy since before my mom died.

**BPOV**

"Bella, it's so good to see you." Edward ran into the room and gave me a gentle hug.

I laughed lightly and kissed his lips. "It's only been a few hours Edward."

"I know, but even that was too long." He grinned and continued kissing me.

Alice and Rose came up behind Edward and pulled him away from me and each of them took one of my hands.

"How are you feeling, Bunny?" Rose asked and started to brush hair out of my face.

"Rose stop, I'm fine." I started shaking my head and laughing. "I'm a bit bruised but other then that I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked worriedly from my otherside.

"Ally, Rose. I'm fine. Carlisle said that I could be out of here as soon as tomorrow." I grinned at them.

"Really? Oh Bella that's great!" Edward grinned and leaned in to kiss me again.

"Yeah, Rose has been driving me nuts with wedding plans without you around." Emmett laughed.

Rose gave him a glare, to silence him.

"And while you were still in a coma, Rose got herself thrown out!" Alice giggled gleefully from beside me.

I started to laugh with her. "How?"

Rose groaned and stood up. "I really feel that it's irrelivant to Bella coming out of her coma." Her beeper went off. She looked down, and groaned again. "Emmett, we got to go. There is a problem at the shop."

"Rose, the car is back at Edward's." He groaned.

"So? We'll take Edward's car. I'll get into our car, follow you back to the hospital and we'll leave the car back here for Edward." She simplified.

"Could you give me alift home to? I'm wanting to suprise Jasper with a nice meal when he gets home from Paris tonight." She grinned widely.

Emmett sighed. "Edward, keys."

He chuckled his musical chuckle, and dug through his pockets and flung his keys at him. "I want it back in one piece."

"Yeah yeah." He muttered. "Sash, do you want a lift home?"

For the first time, I noticed that Sasha was sitting on a chair behind the crowd of visitors.

"Yeah, I just want to say something to Bella and dad first, will you wait for me?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure thing kiddo." He patted her head as he walked out the door.

Edward took Rose's spot beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"What do you want to say Sasha?" I asked her softly when they'd all left.

"Well, Bella first of all I'd like to thank you again for saving me... And I'd like to thank you for talking with me about my feelings... I think it really helped me and my dad get some closur and have a heart to heart. And the next thing is about my dad... I'd like to thank you Bella, for making my dad so happy... I don't think I've ever seen him this happy since before my Mom died... And it's because of you he's this happy. So then last thing I'm gonna say is this_," She took a deep breath and gripped her chair tightly. "I'm giving you my blessing to be together. I won't stand in the way of your happiness, because in truth, Bella you've done more good for this family then anyone else. Thank you for that."

Tears stung my eye. It meant so much to me that I was finally being accepted by Sasha, and into their little family.

"Sasha, thank you soo much. This means so much to me and your dad." I said, choking back tears. I held out my free arm and Edward held out his and we pulled her into a tight bear hug.

This girl had turned my life upside down, had now set everything right and that made my life feel so unbelievably perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is coming together nicely two more chapters to go :)<strong>

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews, they are great to read :) Sorry I didn't a chapter up yesterday but I was helping at an Easter camp for kids and well kids are exhausting but thanks for being so patient with me :)**

**Anyway please keep reviewing thank you :) **

**xx **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own twilight. **

**Dedicated to my Ninja Princess Best Friend Maddie. Legendary Viola player ;) xx**

**I'd also like to give a special thanks and a special shout out to my mini me with a twist Meadow for writing the Sasha's song for me late last night :) Thank you you're an absolute Angel :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23.<p>

**BPOV**

"Edward, you don't have to pack my stuff from me, I'm more then capable of taking care of myself." I sighed, as he pushed my lightly down on the bed, as he finished putting some p.j's I'd brought from home and my toiletries.

"Bella, can I ask you an important question?" He looked at me. His eyes were serious and but he was grinning.

I raised an eyebrow and motioned with my hand for him to continue.

"Bella, will you move in with me?" He asked hopefully.

I raised both eyebrows in suprise. "Edward, that'd be a bad idea. You've a teenage daughter... We just got back together. Maybe we should just start off by taking things slow?"

He nodded and took it in stride. "You're right of course. Slow gotcha... Is this everything?"

I pursed my lips and looked at the items he'd thrown in the bag. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's everything."

"Okay, well let's go sign you out." He held out his hand, pulled me up off the bed, and into his side.

"How're you feeling Bella?" Gianna asked when we approached the counter.

"I'm feeling fine, and I'm glad to be getting out of here." I laughed as she pushed some form infront of me. I signed all the places she had marked with little highlighted arrows.

"Thank you Ms Swan and I hope you have really lovely day." She smiled kindly as we started towards the door.

"Oh she's really sweet." I grinned and leaned closer into Edward's side.

"Gianna? She's lovely but I hear that Aro is gonna fire her and replace her with his wife." He shrugged sadly.

"Speaking of Aro." I muttered when I saw Dr Volturi walking towards us.

"Edward, Isabella. So nice to see you," He said with fake kindness in his voice.

"Aro," Edward said in a stiff greeting.

"Leaving us so soon, Isabella?" He asked.

I nodded and plastered a plastic smile on my face. "Lucky too. I might have gone crazy if I had've stayed here any longer."

"I hope you found the service and the staff satisfactory?" He tilted his head to the side and smiled.

I looked up at Edward and grinned a real smile. "I thought my doctor was absolutely amazing."

"Awh, young love." He smiled and patted Edward on the shoulder. "You could do worse then Isabella."

"I know." He replied curtly.

"Well goodbye, Isabella." Aro smiled and continued walking down the hallway.

"That guy gives me the creeps." I whispered as Edward pulled me out of the hospital and into the car park.

"He gives everyone the creeps. At least you don't have to work for him." He sighed and we walked to his car.

**OoO**

"Edward... This isn't my house." I said staring at the traditional whitewash house with the picket fence running around the front garden.

"I know it's not." He got out of the car and took my bag out of the back. His face appeared in the passenger side window. "It's mine."

He started up the garden path and I struggled to keep up with him. "Edward, we agreed to take things slow, and not move in together."

"Yes... And when you're well enough then you can go and live in your own house, but til now you are going to stay with me and Sasha." He said and started rooting in his pocket for a set of keys.

"Edward, we're not ready to live together!" I insisted as he contined inside the house.

"And we're not. Just til your better." He grinned. He could've been a lawyer, his persuasion was so good.

When we got into the kitchen, the whole Cullen clan, Rosalie and for some reason my Mom and Dad were all standing under a banner that said 'Welcome Home Bella".

"Guys! I don't live here!" I inisted.

"Bella, quit saying that." Alice rolled her eyes. "You can say it all you want but you know once you've been here for a month, you're never gonna go home."

"Oh my baby!" Renée ran forward and developed me in a hug. "You finally got a boyfriend!"

I could see Rose over Renée's shoulder and she was laughing. "I'm gonna kill you!" I mouthed. I knew she'd called Renée. Who called Charlie was beyond me.

"Mom, I've had boyfriend's before." I reminded her.

"Oh I know honey... But after your break up with that Newton boy, you've never really been the same." She said and started stroking my hair. "But look at you now, you're so happy and full of life."

"We brought you a complete new wardrobe! All of Rosalie's new collection! You're her muse again!" Alice grinned bouncing up and down.

"With this new burst of life in you... You're really inspirational now!" She grinned and each of them took one of my hands.

Before they pulled me up the stairs Sasha was just coming down carrying a guitar case. "I'm going out, but before I go... Welcome home Bella." She kissed my cheek and headed out the door.

**SPOV**

"Hey Sasha!" Emma greeted me when I entered Seth's garage. "Are you taking back over as lead singer?"

I glared at her. "No, I came here to play my song for Seth." I turned to face him. "Any you are going to sit down, shut up and listen til I'm done, got it?"

He sighed and nodded, sitting back down on the his stool.

I silently pulled out the one from beside him. I took my guitar that my Mom had bought me the week she died. I sat down on the stool and just started to check to make sure that it's tuned enough.

"When do you think about, the day we met , the day we fell in love?  
>When do you think about, the times we had, the times we were in love?<br>Why dont we think about, the things we did, the things we did together  
>what did we do together?<p>

We laughed, we cried  
>We lived, we died<br>We made it side by side

We went, we stayed  
>You walked away<br>My god if i only say

What happened to us...?  
>What happened to us?<br>What happened to us?  
>What happened to... us?<p>

Ohhh... Ohh... Ohhh...

Why cant we talk about this, and realize, that we are ment to be  
>Why cant we talk about this, and figure out, where this is gonna lead<br>Why dont we talk about, the things we'll do, the things we'll do together  
>what will we do together?<p>

We'll laugh, we'll cry  
>We'll live, we'll die<br>We'll make it side by side

We'll go,we'll stay  
>We'll walk away<br>My god if we could only say

What happened to us...?

What happened to us?

What happened to us?

What happened to... us?" I paused for a moment and strummed out the tune for the instrumental part of my song.

"We've laughed, we've cried  
>We've lived, we've died<br>We've made it side by side

We've went, we've stayed  
>We've went away<br>My god if i could only say...  
>What happened... to ... us...?" I paused for a moment, my eyes closed while I strummed out the last few notes. When it was over there was no sound from any of the others in the room.<p>

"Thank you for your consideration." I said venomusly. I jumped up and put the guitar in the case.

"Sasha! Wait!" Seth said just before I walked out the door.

"What?" I snapped, but refused to turn to face him.

"How soon can you get us the chords for that song?" He asked softly.

"What?" I wasn't angry now, I was confused. I spun around to face him.

"The song you just sang. It was great. How soon can you get us the chords so we can learn to play it?" He grinned patiently at me.

"Um.. I don't have them with me... How 'bout tomorrow?" I grinned at him. Yes! He was finally taking me seriously as a singer/songwriter.

"Tomorrow, will be perfect." He grinned. "Are you staying for the rest of the practise?"

I shook my head. "Can't Bella just got out of hospital and she moved in with me and my dad and we're having a party, so I really should get back."

"Tell her congratulations from me." He grinned just as I walked out.

I was heading down the driveway when I heard Embry shouting after me.

"Hey Em, what's up?" I asked stopping. I loved talking to Embry he was so cute and funny a little lack with his face cleansing but still adorable.

"I was... um... Wondering... If maybe you'd... Um like to go to a movie Saturday night?" He asked shuffling his feet and kicking up the dirt.

I bit my lip. I'd never even consider dating Embry, but he was really adorable and cute. "Sure, I'd love too."

He grinned and visually relaxed. "Wow that's great... I'll pick you up at eight?"

I nodded. "Sounds perfect."

Life was really looking up. After finishing the song, I'd realised that I'd finally gotten everything I'd felt about Seth, out of my system. Now I could finally move on. I could start to be happy again.

* * *

><p><strong>Second last chapter :( So sad that this is almost ending :(<strong>

**While your waiting could you all please please please read my other three stories? They're all finished and you don't have to have read the vampire diaries or lock and key to understand them :) Please it'd mean so much to me :) thank you :)**

**I'd also like to thank you for well the one review :) I want Edward and Bella to be together too :) **

**So please keep the reviews coming :) thank you.**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja Princess Best Friend Maddie. Legendary Viola player and amazing helper to make this story great ;) xx**

**I'd also like to thank my mini-me with a twist Meadow, for writing the wedding song. xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24.<p>

**BPOV**

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked coming over to the dressing tent, looking anxiously at her watch.

"Yeah, just waiting on Rose." I sighed. She was running late. Even for Rose.

"Okay! I'm ready!" She sang from within the tent.

"Finally!" Alice threw her arms up in frustration. "You've set us back at least an hour already."

"I haven't set you back an hour!" She grumbled as she came out of the tent. Her dress was so beautiful. It was a satin, sweetheart neckline dress, with a band of silvery dimond sequins around the waist line and it cut off just at the knee. She didn't wear any shoes, because she felt it was better without them. Her golden blonde hair, was in loose curls around her sweetheart face with a pink flower pinned to the side of it.

"Oh Rose! You look so beautiful!" I gasped, taking it all in. When she was trying it on I'd never really gotten the full experience of it, but taking it in when we were actually at the beach, was really something.

She grinned. "Thank you. Designed it myself. You and Ally look beautiful too Bunny."

I looked over at what Alice was wearing. She had a dark purple dress, with two thin straps. A even darker purple, satin band around her waist. Then it draped down in in different lengths with silver strappy sandals. Her short pixie cut was pinned in curls on her tiny head.

Then I looked down at what I was wearing. A midnight blue, v neck dress, with a blue satin ribbon with a flower tacked onto it, that fell down just below the knee. I was wearing the same shoes as Alice, and my mahogany hair fell in waves down my back.

"Are you ready to go?" Carlisle approached us. Since Rose's dad had died a few years ago, Carlisle had stepped in and offered to walk her down the aisle.

"Yes, thank you Carlisle." She smiled and slipped her arm into his. I handed her, her bouquet of wild flowers.

"Ms Hale? May I have the honour of walking you up the aisle?" Jasper asked appearing at her side.

Alice giggle and shook her head. "The pleasure is all mine, sir."

She picked up her bouquet of wild flowers and they slowly made their way down the man made beach aisle.

"Ms Swan?" Edward bended down in a curtsey, and held out a hand to me.

I laughed at him and pulled him up. "You are such an idiot!"

"But you love it." He grinned, and took hold of my hand.

I leaned forward and kissed his nose. "I like it."

He chuckled my favorite muscial chuckle and we started down the aisle. It was a beautiful day. The sun was beating down on us, and I could see all the guests, Alice, Jasper and especially Emmett waiting expectantly for the bride.

Edward kissed me on the cheek before I went over to take my place and stand beside Alice. Sasha appeared at the top of the aisle, and Seth's band started up with the traditional 'Here Comes The Bride' anthem. Rose kept her head down, until she got about halfway up the aisle, then her head lifted and her face broke into a wide grin. Emmett looked the same.

When Rose finally reached the top of the aisle, Carlisle gave her a kiss on the cheek and in a symbol as old as the word, he placed her hand in Emmett's.

The band stopped and Rose and Emmett faced each other. They both had a deep, pure, innocent joy and love written all over their faces.

The pastor started to go through the familiar lines that we've heard a million times over, but I don't think anyone was listening. I think everyone was focus only on the two people who could pass for angels, standing infront of him.

"And by the powers invested in me, I know pernounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said happily.

Emmett took Rose in his arms and dipped her down and kissed her. They took so long that people started laughing, and they also started clearing their throats in annoyance.

Emmett barked out laughter and him and Rose practically sprinted back down the aisle.

**OoO**

"Please welcome, Mr and Mrs Emmett Cullen!" Emmett's overly loud college roommate/ D.J for the night, shouted down the microphone.

Emmett and Rose entered slowly, both of them were looking slightly more develished then they'd looked at the wedding. Sometimes they were too passionate for their own good. I mean they were late for their own reception.

They sat down at the long table. Rose sat beside me and Emmett beside her and Edward. They were so happy then again, this day was really bringing out the best in everyone.

**RPOV**

"Want to go for another quicky?" Emmett leaned over and whispered, while Sasha's little band was setting up.

"Emmett Cullen!" I chided. "This is out wedding, and I intend for us to stay until we have to go on our honeymoon!"

He rolled his eyes. "Where do we need to go? You've traveled the world and we've a perfectly good bedroom at home."

I shook my head. "I haven't been to Greece, so we're going to Greece."

"Excuse me, is this thing on?" Sasha's voice came over the microphone, replacing the ear popping voice of Emmett's old college roomate. "I'd just like to invite, my uncle Emmett and my new Aunt Rosalie up for their first dance as husband and wife, to a song I worte especially for them.

Everyone cheered as Emmett and I made are way from are table towards the centre of the dance floor. As the music started up, Emmett and I startd gliding and I rested my head against his chest and just listened to the lyrics of the song Sasha had wrote for us.

"This song is called 'A Moment Like This', and it goes like this." Sasha said as a little introduction.

"I've waited my whole life, for this moment  
>And I've been wanting to wake up from this dream<br>But only now do i find this is real life  
>Floatin' among the clouds, cant seem get back on my feet<p>

I want to go back, to the old days  
>When we, first fell in love<br>Back then this was real ,as it could be  
>but only now I find, that the stars are in line<p>

And i swear,  
>You'll never get another moment like this<br>And you'll never find another moment like this  
>You'll never catch another moment like this<br>And you'll never ever make a moment like this...

If i fall, will you catch me?  
>If i wonder, will you find me?<br>If i tumble, will you help me?"

There was a short instrumental bit, with just the guitar strumming slowly, and I light beat going on the drums.

"What if we try, will we succeed?  
>What if we stop, will we keep on?<br>What if we lose, will we come back?  
>What if we break, will we fix up the cracks?<p>

You'll never get another moment like this  
>And you'll never find another moment like this<br>You'll never catch another moment like this  
>And you'll never ever make a moment like...<p>

You'll never get another moment like this  
>And you'll never find another moment like this<br>You'll never catch another moment like this  
>And you'll never ever make a moment like ... this...,"<p>

The song drifted to an end, and I hadn't realized that I was crying til I opened my eyes and Emmett started wiping them away.

"Babe, we've made it... We're gonna be the best couple ever," he kissed the top of my head making me feel perfect and complete.

**APOV**

"Alice honey, where are you?" I could here Jasper, from the otherside of the dressing tent where I had been sitting, trying to get a break from the whole wedding scene.

"Here Jaz." I said, pulling my knees up on the bench so there was room for him to sit down beside me.

"What're you doing all the way over here? You missed Emmett and Rosalie's first dance. The song that Sasha wrote for them was aboslutely fantastic." He said sitting down and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I know, she let me have a sneek preview last night while we were all gathered in the hotel." I said. I was so excited but I was trying to keep in.

He was thoughtful for a moment then gave me a little gentle squeeze. "C'mon Ally. You're terrible at keeping a secret, what's up?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you tomorrow. If I tell you know it'll steal Rose and Em's thunder."

"Well just tell me and don't tell them." He persisted and lifted my face up to meet his.

I took a deep breath, trying to press down the excitement. "I'm pregnant!" I exploded.

He went into shock for a moment, and then quickly recovered and a wide grin broke across his face. "We're gonna be parents?"

I nodded excitedly. I was so jittery and excited that I could barely hold still that's why I'd left to get some space.

"So? We're gonna have a mini Hale in the house?" Jasper seemed to be sharing my level and entusiasm about this.

I nodded again. "Yup, you're gonna be a daddy." I cuddled into his side.

"And you a mommy." He said stroking my curls.

"Guys, they want to take some pictures!" My Dad popped her head around the tent flap.

**SPOV**

When we finished playing our set, they put on some C.D music, that I had selected and we all started to pack up our instruments.

"Guys that was an awesome set!" Seth said excitedly. "I can't believe how amazing we sounded! And Sasha, that song was fantastic!"

I blushed. "Thanks. Rose wanted me to write something special for her."

"Yeah it was really great Sash." Emma grinned, she was sitting on one of the stools we'd been sitting on.

"Thanks Em." I smiled back. Since that minor blow up with Seth, Emma and I had actually managed to become quite good friends.

"You were great honey." Embry leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I grinned and kissed him back eagerly. "Thank you. You were awesome on the drums."

"Excuse me, guys?" A woman walked up to us.

"Who are you?" Seth asked curiously, and set down his guitar case.

"Hi, I'm Maggie O Gorman, for the Nomadic Record company, I'm a friend of Rosalie's and I wasn't exactly looking to sign anyone to night, but wow, you guys blew me away." She laughed heartily and extended her hand to Seth.

"You want to sign us?" He asked gob smacked.

"Well that depends. Do you write your own songs?" She asked and looked at me curiously.

I raised a hand. "I um... I guess I write the songs... Other then that we just do covers."  
>She shook her head. "No, no covers. Ever band is doing covers nowadays, do you think you could all make it to L.A this day two weeks from now?"<p>

We all looked at each other, then in chorus we said. "Uh yeah!"

She giggled lightly, and her copper curls bounced. "Fantastic. Here's my card if you've any questions." She waved and disappeared back out to the party.

"Ohmigod! This is a awesome oppertunity!" Seth yelled, Emma jumped up and kissed him.

Embry gave me a huge hug and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Oh this is great! I've got to go tell my dad and Bella!" I screamed excitedly and ran from the stage.

"Sasha!" Embry called running after me. "I've something to give you."

I turned to face him and gave him my prettiest smile. "What is it?"

He held out a simple, small wooden box. Then he opened it. Inside was a simple silver band ring, with a small cluster of dimonds on it.

"Em... Please tell me this isn't an engagement ring?" I was trying to choke back the terror. No way could I get married. My dad would kill me for a start.

He shook his head and laughed. "No, we're way to young for that... But on the Reservation when we really like a girl, we give them a promise ring, that means someday we will get engaged to get married."

Awh I was overwhelmed with the romantic idea he'd had. This was one of the sweetest things I'd ever heard in my life. "Embry, I'd love to wear the ring!"

His smile widened and he took the ring out and put it on my left hand, and kissed me lightly, slowly, and passionatly.

"Ahem, excuse me." Bella smiled and walked up behind us. "Time for pictures."

**BPOV**

When we'd finally rounded everyone up for the pictures, the atmosphere had changed again. It was like everyone's joy had doubled in size.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward just when we'd finished taking the pictures.

He shrugged. "I have no idea." He took my hand and took me over to all of his... and sort of my family. "Guys whats going on?"

"Yeah, seriously, you are all super overly happy and I know it's not because of our wedding." Rose giggled and rested in against Emmett's side.

Alice and Jasper shared a look, then they both took deep breaths. "We're having a baby!" They yelled.

Everyones jaws dropped. "Honey that's wonderful!" Esme squealed and ran over to give them both a huge big hug.

"Awh Ally that's great!" Rose and I cooed.

"I call godfather!" Emmett shouted above everyone.

"Thanks." Alice, usually never embarassed started to blush scarlet.

"What's up with you two?" Carlisle asked nudging Sasha and Embry.

Embry shuffled embarassed and Sasha turned beetroot red. "Well... Um Emry gave me a promise ring... and the band got a record deal..."

"Awh..." Alice, Rose and I cooed.

Edward's jaw clenched and I had to stroke his arm to calm him down. She could do a lot worse then Embry.

I looked around at my new family and revealed in the joy of the love shared by everyone in it. Everything had turned out pretty well. Jake was better off with that Meadow woman, because I didn't love him the way he deserved to be loved. Alice and Jasper had a great wedding despite the disasterous weather and now they were having a baby aswell. Young Seth was happy with Emma... And Sasha was really happy with Embry, despite wanting to be with Seth. Their little band was doing great, and I had no doubt would be on top someday soon. Despite the love of Edward's life dying, he'd found love again, with me, and I love him just as much. With my whole heart... And I was so happy that I had been accepted into this wonderful family, especially by Sasha. There are no guarentees that everything in life is going to work out the way you want it to, because nothing is perfect, but looking around right now, well it was pretty damn close.

* * *

><p><strong>Awh this is the last chapter ;(<strong>

**Good news is I'm putting up links for the girls dresses on my profile :D**

**so please please tell me what you think in one last set of reviews :)**

**Speaking of reviews, I'd like to give special mention to some of my reviewers. Sapphire's pen. MissTeenageDream. Sibaruneko. Sassygirl91. Angelface12. Esme Nicole Cullen (still love those reviews). Lydiaa0x. Madkins. Stormy315. Cullenmeadow. Isabela Is Online. TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221. sandra1992. gabby11234. MissMura. xXItsJustSoFluffyXx. Gotta-Love-The-Hunger-Games. iJustinee. and last but not least XxXxMaddiexXxX. Sorry if I forgot anyone, and I'll make sure to check out some of your stories in a little while :) **

**Please check out my other stories, it'd mean so much to me! :D**

**Anyway thank you for being patient with me and reading this. xxx**


End file.
